Bajo la Piel
by Say S
Summary: Rick tuvo una razon muy fuerte para elegir a Minmei, sin embargo todo fue un engaño y el es muy infeliz, ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad ¿Sabra recuperar a su verdero amor? Lisa tiene un gran secreto tambien...
1. Chapter I

**BAJO LA PIEL**

**Capitulo I**

El estaba sudando, su respiración era agitada, todo su cuerpo temblaba, podía verla, tan claramente como su hubiera sido esa misma mañana

Solo vine... a despedirme – Dijo ella con voz suave

¿Qué? – Dijo el abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente mientras una sensación helada le recorría la espina dorsal y se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo

Es que acabo de recibir nuevas órdenes... En serio, no puedo creerlo... ¿No es increíble? Mi propia nave al fin... como un sueño hecho realidad ¿No te alegra la noticia Rick? – El seguía sin reaccionar, sentía un dolor en el pecho y una tristeza infinita le invadía el alma de manera dolorosa de tal forma que hasta el respirar le costaba... los ojos de ella se veían tan tristes, opacos y sin vida, como si todo su mundo se hubiera desplomado al igual que el suyo propio

¿Cuándo debes partir? – Se escucho así mismo preguntarle

Mañana, Mi misión consistirá en buscar el planeta de los maestros de la Robotecnia, el Almirante Gloval cree que podríamos llegar a desarrollara defensas ante un ataque zentraedi o cualquier otro. Desde luego no será sencillo, todos estamos concientes de que esta misión puede hacernos permanecer por años en el espacio exterior... tampoco me engaño respecto a la posibilidad de que jamás regresemos – Finalizo ella cerrando sutilmente sus ojos

De seguro tendrán éxito – Dijo el sin saber por que había dicho eso y era otra cosa la que deseaba decir

Gracias y... adiós – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa y luchando por no soltar el llanto – Fue un placer conocerla Srita. Minmei

Gracias – Balbuceo la muchacha intimidada ante la sinceridad de Lisa y que refugiaba en su espalda, el podía aun sentir esa mano en su espalda como si lo estuviera quemando

Espero que tu y Rick sean muy felices – Agrego con la voz a punto de quebrarse

Gracias Lisa – Volvió a decir Minmei completamente apabullada por la joven militar

Y ahora solo me queda una sola cosa mas por decir...- Menciono tragando saliva mientras lo miraba directa y fijamente a los ojos y con una voz quebrada y temblante hablo, al mismo tiempo que el viento levantaba con elegancia sus cabellos color miel -Te amo, te amo y siempre te amaré – Dijo mientras el sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo, su corazón dejaba de latir, el dejaba de respirar y no podía moverse ni hablar - Perdóname Minmei pero... quizás no vuelva a verlo jamás y tenia que decírselo – Finalizó mientras Rick sintió un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y un calor le inundaba el pecho.

Te entiendo – Dijo Minmei que se sintió completamente derrotada

Cuídalo bien quieres – Le dijo Lisa a la muchacha, mientras Rick continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos - Adiós – Dijo finalmente Lisa sucumbiendo ante las lagrimas que corrían sin parar por sus mejillas

Lisa no se que decir, yo quisiera que... que no...- Decía el sin lograr coordinar sus pensamientos que se le amontonaban en su cabeza y me enredaban en sus labios, pero sobre todo ardían en su pecho

Adiós Lisa... Dios te acompañe – Dijo Minmei tratando de ella se fuera antes de que Rick reaccionara, lo estaba perdiendo para siempre y luchaba como podía contra eso

Gracias... debo irme mi tripulación me espera... ¡Adiós! – Concluyo mientras salía corriendo con sus cabellos y las lagrimas al viento

Oye un momento¡¡¡espera Lisa!!! – Grito reaccionado por fin al verla correr

Pero ella ya se había alejado corriendo de ahí y comenzaba a desparecer en la distancia, de pronto de manera sorpresiva Minmei le impido el paso extendiéndole sus brazos

Rick no puedes ir...Que será de mi – Dijo egoístamente

Pero – Balbuceo el – Me necesita

Te necesito yo también...Por que ... – Y esa ultima frase esas ultimas palabras que habían cambiado el destino de su vida volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, como un eco, un sonido que lo ensordecía, incluso era doloroso escucharlo, se tapo los oídos y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras gritaba

No es posible... no puede ser posible

Si... Rick lo es... estoy embarazada – Volvió a escuchar la voz de Minmei que le taladraba por completo el cerebro

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¡¡Lisa!!!!– La llamó otra vez- ¡¡¡Lisa!!!! – Yo voy a cuidarte por que yo te amo... – Le decía tomándola por su cintura, pero luego un terror absoluto se apodero de el al ver la nave de Kyron embestir al SDF-1 y como este tras un estrepitoso ruido estallaba y volaban sus pedazazos por el aire y hacia el lago. Se escucho así mismo llamándola con desesperación por el Tac-Net - ­¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ LISA ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Y luego la veía a ella como si se alejara de el hacia la una luz y corría y corría tras ella y cuando por fin lograba alcanzarla se desvanecía entre sus dedos, el trato de atrapar su esencia de no dejarla ir... pero su figura despareció ante sus ojos mientras su dulce voz se iba perdiendo poco a poco

Siempre Rick ... siempre – Fue lo ultimo que escucho

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ LISA ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito con tal fuerza que se despertó, estaba sentado en su cama, sudoroso y su corazón agitado latía sin control en su pecho, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la boca amarga y le faltaba el aire – El día que todos murieron, el día que te perdí... ese mismo día yo me perdí y también morí – Dijo en un susurro mirando a su lado la mujer que dormía junto a el, que ni si quiera se movió, eso fue un alivio para el, como pudo se levanto y volvió a mirar casi con desprecio a su esposa que seguía sin moverse, odiaba compartir la cama con ella, prefería que no estuviera, que anduviera de gira, era mejor así, y como una alma en pena se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara con agua helada tratando de recuperarse- Otra vez esa pesadilla – Pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse al recordarla – Se miro al espejo y se desconoció nuevamente, se veía acabado, amargado, ojeroso, algunas canas precoses aparecían en su cabello rebelde, su barba crecida - ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo¿Cómo me pude convertir en esto?... lo peor es que sin ti... no me importa – Murmuro y dando traspiés salió hacia la sala de su elegante y fría casa, abrió otra botella de licor y se tumbo a beberla en un sillón, hasta la ultima gota, solo así, solo así podía enjugar sus lagrimas, solo así podía calmar un poco de ese dolor que le quemaba el cuerpo y el alma, ese dolor que lo consumía desde el día que la había perdido para siempre – Lisa – Murmuro antes de quedar dormido bajo los efectos de la bebida y como si hubiera sido ayer los recuerdos de los últimos 9 años de su vida parecieron ante sus ojos en Flash Back, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y una triste y melancólica sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Después de la noticia de que Minmei estaba embarazada y de la destrucción del SDF-1 y del SDF – 2, el estaba débil, desgastado ya no podía seguir luchando, la muerte de toda la tripulación lo agobiaba y lo ahogaba, ella Lisa... su Lisa ... había sobrevivido y lo amaba y el lo sabia desde esa fatídica noche en que había compartido la cama con Minmei, el día que no solo había descubierto que amaba a Lisa y no a Minmei, si no el día que habían concebido un hijo... un hijo no deseado y eso es lo único que lo ataba a ella... desesperado había intentado buscar a Lisa, hablar con ella, explicarle , pero apenas si había sobrevivido al ataque de Kyron gracias al sacrificio de Gloval y Claudia, por ella, luego había estado hospitalizada y finalmente una RDF desesperada la había nombrado Vice Almirante pero la habían enviado también al Satélite Fabrica Robotech (SFR) y nunca pudo hablarle, ni siquiera despedirse... por lo menos sabia que estaba viva y le agradecía al cielo por ello sin embargo la muerte de todos, el alejamiento de Lisa, la tierra desbastada, la RDF sin control y el embarazo de Minmei lograron que al fin el sucumbiera ante la insistencia de ella, ella ganaba, el dejo el ejercito y perdió todo lo poco que le quedaba, incluyendo su libertad y su sano juicio. Se despidió de los Sterling los únicos amigos que le quedaban y que pronto partirían también al SFR, se mudo a casa de Minmei en el restaurante y ahí empezó la verdadera pesadilla, un matrimonio forzado, una convencía difícil, se sentía arrimado viviendo en el pequeño cuarto de ella, una mujer que lejos de disfrutar ese embarazo lo detestaba, que se quejaba de todo, que odiaba engordar, pero sobre todo que no se le veía amor por ese bebe que crecía en su vientre, el en cambio amaba con locura a ese ser pequeñito que aun no podía ver, por el y solo por eso aceptaba las incomodidades de esa casa, la vida al lado de la chica que durante años había creído el amor de su vida y que ahora eran tan pesada, pero no importaba, por que estaba feliz por ese hijo, incluso atendía el restaurante, lavaba platos, sabia que de alguna forma debía ganarse su sustento para su familia... solo eso y el recuerdo de Lisa lo mantenían con vida. Si Minmei estaba embarazada... lo que no sabia el es que ese bebe no era suyo si no de Kyle.

Todo había sido planeado, Minmei sabia que esperaba un hijo de su primo, pero el... la había abandonado, por eso recurrió a Rick sabiendo que el siempre la había amado, le pidió abrigo en su casa y se entrego a el... esa noche tuvieron sexo, lo sedujo, literalmente lo arrastro a la cama y luego invento todo el cuento... Rick era un muchacho sano, sincero y de nobles sentimientos pero inocente a cierto punto y creyó...creyó y cayo en la trampa.

El nacimiento de una niña... a la que a capricho de la familia de Minmei llamaron Meiling, no cambio las cosas, únicamente las empeoro. Al tenerla en sus brazos, Rick pensó que simplemente seria mágico, pero no fue así por alguna extraña razón, no sintió nada, sin embargo amaba a esa chiquilla con locura, pero la niña desde bebe siempre lo rechazo, nunca era cariñosa con el y nunca lo llamaba papá. Al poco tiempo Minmei olvidando su promesa de abandonar el canto regreso al espectáculo y viajaba todo el tiempo, eso daba un respiro a Rick quien era más feliz cuando ella no estaba y prefería quedarse con la pequeña con quien por mas que jugaba y consentía nunca obtenía de ella una palabra cariñosa, nunca. El regreso de Minmei a la farándula y su éxito les lleno los bolsillos de dinero, ella compro una casa grande y se mudaron para allá. Rick se sentía mantenido y acorralado, buscaba trabajos de lo que sabia hacer pero siempre eran temporales y mal remunerados. Cuando Meiling cumplió 5 años empezó a viajar con su madre en cada gira a tomar clases de canto y baile y al poco tiempo era un espejo de ella, caprichosa, berrinchuda, engreída, vanidosa, sintiendo que el mundo giraba en torno a ella, despreciaba a la gente de más baja condición social y se volvió materialista e interesada… igual a su madre. Rick veía en lo que se convertía su hija y no podía hacer nada, por que Minmei le decía a todo que si y la sobreconsentía, la niña estaba echada a perder.

Por eso el prefería que ellas se fueran, esos días eran los mas felices de su vida, se iba al campo, a una pequeña propiedad que había sido de los Lynn y que habían abandonado y el adoraba, la había comprado con grandes sacrificios incluso aun se encontraba pagándole al Tío Max lo ultimo por ella, luego la había restaurado, incluso ahí había encontrado una vieja y oxidada avioneta que con empeño reparaba en sus momentos de sobriedad que cada vez eran mas pocos. Era un rancho en las afueras de Ciudad Macross, cruzaba un pequeño arroyo, había árboles y un granero, la casa era sencilla pero acogedora, aun estaba terminando los detalles y ese era su espacio y lo disfrutaba cuando no estaba borracho, incluso pescaba y nadaba ahí y soñaba …Soñaba vivir ahí con una familia de verdad.

Cuando despertó madre e hija se había ido, nuevamente de gira sin molestarse ni siquiera en despedirse de el. Eran casi las dos de la tarde, aun tenia la botella vacía en la mano, tenia jaqueca y hambre. Se levanto tambaleándose para solo volver a llegar a la cocina devorar algo de comida fría y tirarse a dormir por el resto del día.

Así es tu vida Hunter , así es tu vida – Murmuro – Nueve años… que mas da cien así… solo siempre solo – Balbuceo antes de quedarse dormido. No despertó hasta la mañana siguiente con algo de resaca pero de mejor humor – Esto no te lo puedes perder – Se dijo así mismo obligándose a ponerse de pie para darse un baño y tomar algo de jugo directamente de la caja para luego abordar su chocado auto y salir hacia la entrada de la base de la RDF.

Ese día luego de 9 largos años, los residentes de SFR regresaban a la tierra, el sabia que Max, Miriya y la casi adolescente Dana estarían ahí, a quienes solo había visto por telecomunicadotes en algunas ocasiones. Era una mañana fría de invierno, casi año nuevo el aire tenia un sentimiento familiar el que de alguna forma le daba a Rick un sentimiento de seguridad. El llevaba una larga gabardina negra que solo lograban hacer mas sombría su apariencia.

Llego al final del evento protocolario y entre la multitud que se aglomeraba alrededor de todos los que llegaban, buscaba a sus amigos, por que se introdujo dentro de la base, estar ahí ver los aviones caza surcar el cielo, le daba a su vida un sentido de ese pasado maravilloso... y si muchas veces había rodeado la base había admirado los VT´s volar pero jamás había vuelto a entrar y hoy estaba ahí en medio de la base que había sido su hogar, su lugar que había llegado a conocer como la palma de su mano y a querer. Sin saber como o porque se dirigió hacia la entrada, no había guardias y atravesó la puerta, de manera casi instintiva e hipnótica comenzó a caminar hacia unas de las oficinas en donde muchas veces había estado con ella y de pronto el tiempo se detuvo, su corazón latió sin control, el aire le falto ahí saliendo de esa oficina, estaba ella parda frente a el... al verlo se detuvo en seco sus miradas se encontraros, los sentimientos afloraron, los recuerdos agolpaban sus memorias. El comenzó a caminar a paso veloz hacia ella estirando el brazo tratando de tocarla, ella permanecía en su lugar con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Lisa…Eres tú? – le dijo casi sin poder creerlo se veía hermosa, sus largos cabellos le caían libremente, el tiempo parecía no haber pasado por ella, lucia mas hermosa que nunca, el respiro profundo y sus pulmones se ahogaron en su aroma, quería intoxicarse con su esencia

¿Rick? – Balbuceo ella al verlo tan cambiado, tan envejecido, sencillamente se veía tan infeliz

¿Mamá? – Dijo un dulce voz que venia detrás, una hermosa niña apareció junto a Lisa, de la misma edad de Meiling pero esta pequeña sonreía radiantemente – Rick se quedo paralizado... ¿Lisa tenia una hija, nadie se lo había dicho... y el padre... ¿quien era¿En donde estaba?

Cariño – Le dijo Lisa dulcemente tomándola de la mano – El es... es Rick Hunter – Al escuchar ese nombre los ojos de la niña se abrieron mas y sin darle tiempo a Rick de reaccionar la niña había caminado hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sus ojos profundamente azules se llenaban de lagrimas con ese contacto… ¿Porque…. Porque había sentido eso? … algo calido había inundado su pecho y cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos…los ojos de la niña eran como un espejo de los suyo propios

Hola... me llamo Miku y soy... – Pero la niña no termino de hablar una explosión tremenda irrumpió el cielo, sin siquiera pensarlo Rick se lanzo sobre ellas protegiéndolas con su cuerpo, el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, pero Lisa y Miku estaban seguras bajo el cuerpo inerte de Rick que había recibido todos los golpes.

La Vice Almirante fue requerida de inmediato, una explosión proveniente del satélite fabrica que había sido totalmente destruido los había alcanzado, Rick inconsciente fue trasladado al hospital.

Momentos después Rick entreabría los ojos y miraba a su alrededor, lentamente se incorporo en la cama y se sobresalto cuando vio unos ojos azules de esa Lisa en miniatura que los observaban con atención.

¿Estas bien Papá? – Le dijo con una mirada de profunda preocupación en el rostro, que hacia que sus cejas se fruncieran de una forma muy graciosa, casi igual a como lo hacia Lisa. Pero Rick no podía reaccionar ante las palabras de la niña, un poderoso temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, su corazón latía sin control, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un calor le inundo el pecho

¿Que dijiste? – Dijo aun confuso por los medicamentos pensando que su mente le estaba jugando mal

Que si estas bien – Se rió la niña con su voz infantil y cristalina que lleno de felicidad a aquel hombre de semblante triste sin saber porque… ni siquiera su hija Meiling lo llamaba así, ni siquiera ella le hacia sentir lo que esa pequeña lisa con su risa, que poco a poco contagio a ese vació corazón resonando en un sonora carcajada que salio de su pecho

No lo otro – Dijo tomando aire cuando termino de reír

¿Lo de papá? – Dijo la niña arrugando la nariz tal y como lo hacia Lisa

SI… - Respondió el ansioso y tembloroso

Bueno… mama no me dijo que no te dijera además yo quiero decirte – Dijo ella bajando la cabeza y hablando en voz baja como para ella misma

¿Decirme que? – Dijo Rick mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho

Bueno… que tu… que tu... – balbuceo la pequeña como dudando, hasta que se lanzo a su brazos llorando mientras repetía una y otra vez - que eres mi papá, tu eres mi papá y te quiero mucho – Sollozo mientras Rick sentía mil cosas distintas en su pecho y un temblor en todo su cuerpo

¿Pero como? Es decir… - balbuceaba el sin control

Mi mami me lo dijo desde que era chiquita, siempre preguntaba por ti…y no te conocía pero siempre te he querido, no importaba que no estuvieras con nosotras, se que tienes otra familia y lo entiendo… - Dijo la niña sollozando

Pero…. Yo nunca supe de ti… nunca¡¡¡¡ jamás te hubiera dejado – Dijo abrazándola contra su pecho sin entender aun que sucedía

Mama me contó que hubo un ataque que mucha gente murió y que ella tuvo que irse al satélite y que no te pudo volver a ver… que tu te saliste del ejercito y que por eso ya no supo de ti… luego se entero por tío Max que te habías casado y tenias una familia … POR QUE DEJASTE A MAMA – Grito molesta – Ella es un magnifica persona sabes – Volvió a sollozar

No entiendo... No entiendo que paso… no se tengo que hablar con ella – Dijo mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su hija, pero quiero que sepas algo, yo nunca supe de ti, si me hubiera dicho... jamás escúchalo bien jamás me hubiera apartado de sus vidas

Lo se papito… te quiero – Dijo ella soltándose a llorar contagiando a Rick que lloraba sin control también – Yo siempre quise un papa, como Dana…la envidiaba y tío Max siempre me contó de ti… no importa que tomes, mama no lo sabe hay muchas cosa que mis tíos me contaron porque ella casi nunca quiere hablar de ti

¿Ella me odia? – Pregunto balbuceante Rick

No lo se … - Respondió con sinceridad la niña – Pero no lo creo mamá es muy buena como para odiar a alguien

¿Pero nunca me menciona no es verdad?

Nunca… de hecho no se lo digas – Dijo la niña en voz queda y acercándose a el - Pero un día que estaba muy triste agarro un viejo álbum de fotos y rompió todas y las tiro, pero yo recogí todas las tuyas, bueno todavía no me decía que tu eras mi papa, pero algo me dijo en mi interior que eras tu… mis ojos con iguales a los tuyo… - Dijo visiblemente emocionada – Entonces pegue todas tus fotos con cinta y las guardo debajo del colchón, pero mamá no sabe – Concluyo con una carcajada por su infantil travesura – Pero además mira – Dijo sacando algo de la bolsa de su pantalón esta me gusta mucho y la llevo conmigo a todas partes – Finalizo entregándosela a Rick, quien la desenvolvió con manos temblorosas, encontrándose con una foto de el mismo, ya hace algunos años atrás en donde en su uniforme saludada gallardamente, la foto estaba estropeada, descolorida y muy arrugada, incluso parecía como si en algunas ocasiones hubiera sido lavada con todo y el pantalón en donde la niña la ocultaba, Rick se miro por unos instantes y esa vida lejana recorrió su mente en segundos, un suspiro se escapo desde lo mas profundo de su alma, pero un sollozo seguido por algunas rebeldes lagrimas aparecieron cuando al girarla vio escrito en la parte de atrás de puño y letra de la niña la frase "Te quiero mucho papa", no lo pudo evitar, las lagrimas brotaron sin parar de sus ojos mientras un sentimiento calido inundaba su pecho, sentía algo que hacia mas de 9 años no sentía, se sentía vivo y amado, sentía como si de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida hubiera encontrado un motivo, hasta el aire que respiraba le parecía distinto, sintió la vida que fluía en sus venas. Mientras de manera casi desesperado jalo a la niña hacia el abrazándola estrechamente

Yo tampoco te conocía pero siempre quise pensar en tener una hija que me quisiera y de pronto apareces tu y yo y yo…. Rick no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía – Yo también te quiero mucho, sin saber de ti sentía que había alguien que rezaba por mi, alguien que de alguna forma me ayudo a estar vivo hasta hoy para poder encontrarnos y ser felices

¡Nunca me dejes papá! – Sollozo la niña en sus brazos

Nunca , nunca nunca – Repetía Rick sin control

Esto no es simulacro repito, esto no es simulacro – La voz de la oficial se escucho en todos los altavoces – A todos los pilotos de combate se le s requiere de inmediato en la pista de despegue – Repetía la voz una y otra vez – Rick se separo de golpe de la niña

Voy a ir a ver si puedo ayudar

Si papa … ve – Dijo la niña apartándose suavemente para que el se incorporara, aun estaba mareado pero sabia que lo necesitaban, antes de salir de la habitación volteo a mirar a la niña

Ten cuidado papá – Dijo con voz dulce

Ahora tengo porque tenerlo – Añadió guiñándole un ojo

Buena cacería piloto – Menciono la niña mientras con su manita imitaba un formal saludo militar al mismo tiempo que Rick se estremeció al recodar la voz de Lisa decirle eso, pero devolvió el saludo divertido para luego desaparecer por el corredor, mientras la niña lo miraba llena de orgullo con esos ojos profundamente azules iguales a los de su padre.

Rick atravesó corriendo la base tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, y por primera vez noto el daño físico que el exceso de alcohol le estaba causando a su salud, se detuvo para tomar aire y volvió a correr hasta el hangar en el preciso instante que el Escudaron Skull despegaba y surcaba el aire con majestuosidad.

El lo miro maravillado, era su antiguo un escuadrón una mezcla de nostalgia y orgullo lo invadieron al mirar al S-01, pero no había tiempo para eso entro al hangar y se cuadro frente a un oficial.

Retirado Capitán Hunter, reportándose Coronel, escuché que se requieren voluntarios, así que cuente conmigo – Finalizo sin dejar de saludar, mientras el Coronel Jonathan Wolf lo miraba entre extrañado y algo nervioso pero Rick no lo noto

Descanse Capitán y si … necesitamos todo el apoyo posible, es un ataque Zentraedi algunas naves seguidoras de Kyron que se ocultaban en las selvas del sur, al parecer tenían planeado esto desde hace años, la Vice almirante estuvo comentándonos esto desde hace años pero ni el Almirante Maistrof ni el GTU no creyó y ahora tenemos aquí las consecuencias, allá están asignado a los voluntarios que le den un uniforme y una nave y gracias Capitán

Si, señor – Dijo cuadrándose de nuevo y corrió hacia donde le indicaron

Al poco rato, después de afeitarse en los vestidores y vestido en un uniforme de vuelo, abordaba un caza que le habían asignado, el verse así uniformado y dentro del avión hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza casi con violencia en su pecho, no era su avión, era un viejo y algo obsoleto F1-A "Brownie", ni siquiera el color de su uniforme pero esos detalles lo hacían pertenecer a algo, se sentía vivo... mas vivo que nunca desde hace 9 años. Despego y cuando sintió la velocidad una sensación de libertad lo invadió, de manera tan fuerte que momentáneamente cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas salieron de esos ojos azules que ahora parecían haberse encendido después de haber permanecido apagados durante tantos años

Escuadrón de apoyo diríjase al sector R4

Entendido Delta 01 – Dijo Rick por reflejo – Err digo … control – Se corrigió a si mismo, mientras la joven del control lo miraba boquiabierta por el Tac-net. Lisa se encontraba ahí y al escuchar su antigua clave se puso nerviosa y se acerco a Jennifer la controladora de vuelo

¿Quien es el Oficial que te respondió Jenny?

No es un oficial Vice almirante es un civil y muy atractivo por cierto, se ve ya maduro pero wow tiene unos ojos azules que ... – La chica no termino de hablar Lisa ya tenia colocada la diadema y abría comunicación con el

¿Qué rayos estas haciendo ahí? – Le dijo directamente y visiblemente molesta, pero al mirarlo uniformado, afeitado y con ese fuego en la mirada como en los viejos tiempo no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo temblara ligeramente

¿Qué que hago? – le dijo en el mismo todo seco con que ella le había hablado – Necesitaban voluntarios y aquí estoy

Ya no eres un piloto, no perteneces a la RDF – Le discutió ella

¿Y quien va a impedirme Volar tu? – Le respondió en ese tono arrogante y retador que ella odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo amaba

Pues al parecer se de cierta estrellita que si pudo hacerlo – Contesto ella cayendo en ese juego que años atrás ambos estelarizaban en el Tac-net

Vaya... veo que no has perdido tu mordacidad Hayase

Y tu no has aprendido a mantener tu bocota cerrada Hunter

Y tu las has tenido demasiado cerrada estos últimos años Hayase

A que te refieres – Dijo ella visiblemente alterada

A mi hija … a nuestra hija – Contesto el con una sonrisa arrogante

Cambia al canal privado de inmediato – Susurro Lisa que estaba completamente sonrojada no sin antes escuchar algunos murmullos entre los pilotos

¿Que te pasa Rick… te has vuelto loco?, decir eso en el canal abierto… ¡¡Dios!!

Si Lisa he estado como loco todos estos años, viviendo una vida sin sentido y …

Ahora me vas a echar la culpa de tus decisiones y acciones del pasado

No Lisa… porque no me dijiste

Rick… este no es el momento para hablar... y esa niña me va a escuchar, por lo visto eso es herencia tuya su gran bocota

No te atrevas a hacerle nada a mi hija, no te atrevas a regañarla

Ha ahora tu me vas a decir como debo educar a mi hija

NUESTRA HIJA – Grito Rick Molesto – Es también mi hija no se te olvide

No quiero hablar ahora, este no es buen momento

Ah no y entonces cuando… cuando MI HIJA se case… crees que sea un buen momento

No seas ridículo

DIME

NO ME GRITES – Grito ella también golpeando fuertemente la consola de mando

CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRME, CUANDO PIENSAS TENER TIEMPO PARA HABLAR AL RESPECTO … - No termino de hablar un estruendo se escucho un brillo intenso los cegó momentáneamente. El ataque continuaba.

¡Rick! – Grito Lisa asustada - ¿Estas bien?

Si... estuvo muy cerca

Este es un momento muy peligroso Rick, te prometo que cuando todo termine hablaremos por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en la batalla

Tienes razón Lisa, esto va por ustedes – Finalizo bajando las gafas de sus lentes e instintivamente ambos cambiaron al canal abierto y empezaron a hablar de manera oficial. Lisa cedió su lugar a la controladora que la miraba extrañada. Lisa se quedo parada con la mirada pedida, su corazón a un latía con fuerza, el rubor permanecía en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, tanto por las lagrimas retenidas como por los sentimientos que ese piloto despertaba en ella, pero sobre todo por los recuerdos amontonados en su mente y en su corazón. Rick por su parte aunque concentrado en la batalla de alguna forma extraña se traslado también a ese recuerdo. Esa noche... la noche que sucedió todo, esa noche lluviosa...

Mmm Estaba pensando que tal vez tengas mucho frió – Le dijo Rick mientras caminaban lentamente por las calles de la Colonia Militar después de que la había recogido en casa de Claudia. Las palabras de Rick sirvieron para romper un poco el hielo entre ellos.

Oh… ¿no y tu?

No

Estoy bien y me gusta mucho caminar … especialmente de noche

¡Qué bien! A mi también…

Oye … quiero hablar contigo acerca de algunos asuntos muy importantes… no se si sea un momento oportuno

Este es un momento tan oportuno como cualquier otro– Dijo pero un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos y fue Rick quien volvió a romper el silencio - Deja de hacer esa cara rara

¡No estoy haciendo cara rara!

Oye…quiero disculparme. Me pasé un poco de la raya esta noche – pero Lisa no le contesto a cambio le lanzo una pregunta directa

¿Huelo a alcohol?

¿Has estado tomando? – Dijo el impactado por que fuera ella quien se lo dijera

Solo un poco de vino tinto

¿Te sientes mal?

Un poco mareada

Mi casa esta cerca de aquí... pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte

No te preocupes yo tengo lo necesario – Sonrió ella mientras le mostraba la cajita de te que Claudia le había entregado

¡Lisa! Eres maravillosa – Contesto el en un tono alegre – Pues vamos – Añadió y ambo se encaminaron a casa de el. Una vez adentro prepararon en té y se instalaron en la sala a disfrutar en silencio de la cálida bebida, afuera seguía lloviendo y el frió que habían sentido durante su caminata empezó a desaparecer.

Ninguno hablaba estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos hacia el otro, en esos sentimientos que aunque no aceptaran abiertamente ya ninguno podía evitar ni quería hacerlo, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, la habitación estaba casi en penumbras, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la cocina al fondo y la luz que entraba de las luminarias del exterior. Se sonreían tímidamente sintiendo como esa amistad que casi estaban perdiendo podía aun salvarse y dar quizás un paso hacia algo mas. Lisa estornudo de momento, parecía que la lluvia si la había afectado un poco después de todo.

¿Estas bien? – Le dijo Rick preocupado quien se acerco tímidamente a ella mientras con sus brazos la atraía despacio hacia el – Hermosa pensó mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho buscando su calor – Me gustas tanto Lisa... creo creo que me estoy enamorando de ti , no estoy enamorado de ti – Se corrigió a si mismo en sus pensamientos

Con ese pequeño contacto ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo no solo por le contacto físico en si, si no por la forma en que parecía como si sus corazones se encontraran, algo cálido les inundo el pecho mientras se fundían en ese abrazo. Sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Lisa y ella empezó temblar ligeramente, Rick se asusto y la aparto con cuidado de el para mirarla fijamente a los ojos en los cuales se perdió por completo. Sentía que se ahogaba en ese mar esmeralda, sintió un vértigo impetuoso que lo devoraba sin piedad, ella sentía que simplemente el universo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo existían los ojos de el... azul profundo como reflejo de un cielo en calma. Ninguno podía romper el contacto visual, era una mirada profunda en donde sus almas descifraban lo que ellos no admitían: Amor; Sin embargo sus cuerpos estaban comprendiendo mas allá y eso los estaba llevando a un abismo sin control, peligrosamente sin control. Había tantas promesas de amor en esa mirada, tantos sentimientos apunto de desbordarse, tantas ilusiones y tantas esperanzas, que solo era necesaria una chispa para desatar sentimientos y sensaciones contenidas durante años. Sin siquiera percatarse como o cuando el espacio entre ellos comenzó a cerrarse lentamente Lisa suspiro profundamente sin poder contenerse y cerro los ojos, Rick también, parecía como si no pudiera mantenerlos abiertos como si lo que estaba sintiendo desaparecería si los abría. El corazón de ambos latía sin control, su respiración era agitada era un beso demasiado anhelado, demasiado esperado, no había ordenes de por medio, sus labios se rozaron apenas, los dos se separaron de golpe abriendo los ojos entre asustados y apenados, sin embargo como si un fuego abrazador lo consumiera en un arrebato casi instintivo Rick se lanzo sobre Lisa como si fuera una presa pero mas que besarla, la devoraba con pasión, al principio Lisa abrió los ojos sorprendida pero el calido sabor de Rick la envolvió por completo, cediendo ante el peso del muchacho ya que termino por recostarse en el sillón y entregarse por completo a ese beso, ella abrió su boca despacio y tímidamente para darle el libre acceso a el, Rick tomo eso como una señal y empezó a explorar casi con locura la boca de ella, Lisa no pudo evitar gemir de placer mientras se aferraba a el con fuerza, para luego hundir sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de el, el placer que el sintió, lo que las manos de ella de Lisa le hicieron sentir con esa simple caricia lo hicieron gemir con fuerza y apretar los ojos pero esto sobrepaso al joven piloto, Rick quien se separo de ella y tomo aire, respirando entrecortadamente.

Lo siento – Dijo balbuceante

Yo también – Musito ella, mientras tomaba la mano de el que le ofrecía para levantarse – Es tarde debo ir a casa - Finalizo

Quédate – Le dijo el mas que una petición pareció una orden

De verdad quieres que yo que yo … - Tartamudeo ella

Si – Dijo el decidido mientras volvía a lanzarse sobre ella obligándola a buscar apoyo contra la pared gimiendo profundamente ante el ataque del joven. Ella supo en ese momento que no había marcha atrás y que no iba detenerlo, no quería hacerlo, ella lo amaba, no importaba si el no la amaba de la misma forma esa noche seria suya e imaginaria que el era de ella solo de ella

Si me quedo – Apenas pudo murmurar entre los besos que le propinaba el piloto de manera casi salvaje rindiéndose ante los impulsos de el, el la levanto un poco e instintiva mente ella sin saber porque envolvió sus piernas en torno a la cadera de el, entonces ella pudo sentirlo, lo listo que estaba el, lejos de sentir miedo, sintió un calor profundo que la invadía, era el amor verdadero que ella sentía por el. El al sentir como ella respondía, termino de enloquecer y la cargo en sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla llevándola hacia su habitación, en donde la deposito en la cama y el se coloco encima de ella.

Si no quieres que continué, detenme ahora, porque yo no puedo Lisa – Le dijo casi suplicante, teniendo por respuesta un beso de ella tan profundo tan cargado de pasión que hizo que el cuerpo de Rick se arqueará involuntariamente y se aferrara al cuerpo de ella con fuerza – Lisa - murmuraba una y otra vez – Me gustas, te deseo tanto

Tómame Rick, hazme tuya – Dijo ella con la voz igualmente entrecortada por el deseo y eso fue lo último que hizo que Rick perdiera control sobre su voluntad y el sentido de la realidad.

Casi salvajemente el se despojo de su saco y ayudo a Lisa a deshacerse del suyo, ambos cayeron en el piso, el se saco la parte de abajo del saco y su pecho quedo descubierto por completo, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Lisa quien lo miraba extasiada y sus manos temblorosa empezaron a acariciarlo con sutileza al principio pero con mas soltura a cada segundo que transcurría, el cerraba los ojos con fuerza no podía creer todo lo que ella le hacia sentir con esas caricias, Se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de ella y empezó a besarla con desesperación, con urgencia para luego dirigirse a su cuello, ahora fue el cuerpo de ella el que se arqueo ante las sensaciones, el se detuvo y la miraba insistentemente, ella entendió y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, el no espero mas, se puede decir que literalmente le arranco la delicada blusa rosa a la joven, dejando su sostén al descubierto que fue despojada también del cuerpo de Lisa, el observo unos instante el perfecto cuerpo de ella pero sus figuras femeninas solo lograron encenderlo mas ya que se lanzo nuevamente de forma salvaje sobre esos pechos de diosa con locura y pasión, devorándolos con fiereza, ella respondía a cada ataque de el, con suspiros y gemidos que lo encendían mas y mas a cada instante, los besos, las caricias, las lenguas de ambos saboreando al piel del otro, el contacto piel con piel, desfiguraba la realidad, los conducía sin cesar aun abismo en donde ambos pedían mas y mas. Lo que sucedió después quedo tatuado en la piel de ambos, cada beso cada caricia, los marco a hierro de una manera que ninguno olvidaría toda su vida y de hecho así fue ya que esa noche esa única noche que habían pasado juntos y la primera vez de ambos, habían concebido a Miku.

Rick de laguna forma casi instintiva había sabido conducir a Lisa y amarla de una extraña mezcla de pasión y ternura que no solo los hizo tocar el paraíso juntos y a ella en varias ocasiones, si que logro que esa primera vez de ella no solo resultara mágica si no que esas pequeñas incomodidades quedaran atrás tan rápido que fueron solo un vago recuerdo borrosos en la mente de la joven para dar paso a las sensaciones mas placenteras y puras que solo podían emanar del amor de verdad.

Pero a la mañana siguiente… - Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo trayendo sus mentes de regreso a la realidad a esa batalla que se llevaba a cabo, en la cual Rick sin poder evitarlo tomo el mando del escuadrón de apoyo de una manera casi de antología y estaba logrando que todos esos pilotos entre amateurs y retirados estuvieran teniendo una excelente actuación

Vaya me alegra tenerte de vuelta Rick – Le dijo Max por el Tac-net

Gracias Hermano

Sigues siendo bueno Hunter – Murmuro Miriya también

Después quiero hablar con ustedes par de canallas – Dijo riendo mientras disparaba y daba en el blanco aun Battle Pod enemigo

Buen disparo Capitán – Dijo Jenny la chica del control que seguía impactaba con ese piloto desconocido. La Batalla no duro mucho pronto habían logrado poner bajo control esa pequeña insurrección, sien embrago el GTA y la RDF planeaban realizar ya un operación para detener cualquier brote de violencia nuevamente y cortar de raíz de una vez y para siempre los problemas entre zentraedis y humanos. Lisa suspiro aliviada hacia tanto que prevenía de algo así y el Almirante Maistrof nunca había hecho caso de sus recomendaciones y sugerencias, gruño con frustración mientras veía a los cazas aterrizar en la pista y rápidamente se dirigió para allá.

La escena que Rick vio ante sus ojos lo dejo perplejo, era como su el tiempo hubiera regresado. Lisa lo esperaba aun lado de la pista, con su semblante sereno y elegante el viento le movida casi majestuosamente su cabello coloro miel y el mientras era ayudado para bajar del caza no podida quitarle la vista de encima, esa escena cuantas veces habían hecho algo así, para seguir una pelea, o ella para recibirlo, a medida de que el se acercaba a ella, el corazón de ese hombre que creía que la vida no valía nada latía cada vez con mas fuerza y de pronto ahí estaba de frente a ella a la mujer de su vida, la mujer que había creído perdida para siempre.

Gracias por venir – Dijo sin atinar bien que mas decir

Buen vuelo Rick…

Aprendí de la mejor – Finalizo, Lisa solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

Te parece bien si…

Quieres que … - Esa pequeña confusión hizo que el hielo se rompiera un poco entre ellos

¡Papá! – Grito Miku que se arrojo literalmente a los brazos de Rick, quien la recibió con sus radiante sonrisa en los labios y la elevo en el aire, Rick sentía que eso era lo que durante tantos años había necesitado, una familia – Así te ves mas bonito con barba y bigote parecías mi abuelito mas que mi papa – Se rió la niña contagiando a todos con su comentario.

Lisa no podía dejar de sonreír y sentir infinita ternura ante esa escena sin embargo la Reina de Hielo volvió a apoderarse de ella. Intercambiaron un par de palabras para ponerse de acuerdo en donde hablarían y después de dejar a Miku con los Sterling y que ellos saludaron felices a Rick. Lisa se retiro a presentar su informe y el a ducharse y cambiarse.

Un par de horas después se encontraban ese pequeño café que había sido su preferido durante años, en una apartada mesa entre las plantas que adornaban el lugar y que les daba confortabilidad y privacidad. Veían el menú sin realmente ponerle mucha atención, Rick no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y Lisa se encontraba muy nerviosa y no tenía hambre. Terminaron por pedir un café latte de vainilla ella y un express muy cargado el y un par de rebanadas de pan de zanahoria. Comenzaron a hablar d trivialidades y de anécdotas del pasado, cosa que pareció tener un afecto calmante en ellos, de momento parecía que su amistad nunca se hubiera perdido. De pronto sin poder contenerse más Rick lanzo la pregunta directa.

¿Porque Lisa?... ¿Por qué me ocultaste su existencia tantos años? – Dijo con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro

Tuve miedo – Contesto con sinceridad

¿De mi? – Dijo sin comprender

De tu reacción… después de que bueno… te fuiste a la mañana siguiente, yo pensé que no querías saber nada de mi y luego el día del ataque…

No Lisa… No – La detuvo de inmediato - No fue un error solo que estaba asustado, salí a tomar aire quería aclarar mi mente, cuando volví tu ya no estabas…yo creí que eras tu la que se había marchado.

No Rick, como te lo dije el día del ataque de Kyron yo te amaba...

¿Me amabas? ... ¿ya no?

La gente cambia Rick... las circunstancias hacen que los sentimientos cambien

Pero tu dijiste que me amarías siempre Lisa...

Rick ese no es el punto... estamos aquí por nuestra hija – Cambio Lisa inteligente la conversación pero las ultimas palabra las dijo con mucha ternura en su voz conmoviendo a aquel hombre

Tienes razón... Miku... es un hermoso nombre sabes... ¿de donde lo sacaste?

Yo lo invente – Dijo Lisa sonriendo – Es un nombre compuesto de Kiku Crisantemo y Miki Tronco de árbol

Hermoso Lisa...

Gracias, sabes es una niña maravillosa, es inteligente, obediente, ordenada, no se desde bebe, pero que mas te puedo decir yo... soy su mamá – Concluyo sonriendo radiante

Háblame de ella Lisa, por favor quiero conocerla – Dijo emocionado, y así pararon un buen rato platicando de esa pequeña, al final de cuentas se sentían nuevamente relajados y felices

Entonces Rick... fue un error... una confusión

Si Lisa... yo cuando regreso me desconcertó mucho que no estuvieras ahí... yo supuse que me odiabas, que me ibas a mandar a corte marcial o que me arrancarías la cabeza a mordidas – Lisa se rió ante el comentario y esa sonrisa hizo latir con fuerza el corazón de Rick

Pues yo me descontrole mucho cuando desperté y no te vi a mi lado... para mi había sido una noche mágica, un sueño hecho realidad, sentí una estocada en el pecho, pensé que te había asustado, que habías huido que no querías verme ... – Finalizo bajando la mirada

¡¡¡No!!! como puedes creer eso... para mi también fue especial, fue mi primera vez... sabes y fue por amor – Finalizo sonrojándose

¿De verdad? – Dijo sorprendida

Si... y es cierto me asuste un poco, había hecho el amor con mi mejor amiga, con mi oficial superior... pero había sido tan perfecto, hubo magia en ese momento, me sentía un hombre completo, feliz, todo había sido correcto, se sentía tan correcto que me asuste, se salía de mi control, es decir yo no .. no pensaba

¿Qué podrías enamorarte de mí?

Pues yo siempre creí estar enamorado de Minmei y ese día descubrí que no era así... que a quien amaba era a ti... pero todo se complico después... sabes debo confesarte algo... yo también dormí con ella unos días después y fue en error lo supe desde que entro a mi casa, se sintió tan mal tan incorrecto, sin embargo yo ... necesitaba hacerlo creía que estaba enamorado de ella, durante años fue una necesidad física, algo que ya no podía evitar pero esa vez también me sirvió para comprender que a quien amaba era a ti... el día del ataque de Kyron, cuando tu me dijiste que me amabas, yo no podía creerlo, era reciproco, lo que yo sentía por ti, tu sentías por mi ... quise correr y decírtelo pero ella me lo impidió, me detuvo y caí en su juego... de hecho me dijo que estaba embarazada y yo le crei... estúpido de mi, era muy inocente de hecho siempre he tenido la sensación de que quizás Meiling ni siquiera sea mi hija... de alguna forma de envolvió, y sin saber como termine casado con ella, deje el ejercito y empezó mi pesadilla

Oh Rick...

Si Lisa fui un estúpido, quise buscarte, sentí morir el día del ataque pero ella estaba ahí siempre ahí ahogando hasta que logro terminar con mi vida y convertirme en lo que soy ahora... nada

No Rick no digas eso...

Es cierto Lisa, luego supe que te habías ido al Satélite Fabrica y sentí que era mi culpa, tu habías sido tan valiente al decirme lo que sentías, y supuse que al yo no buscarte pensaste que yo no sentía lo mismo, y el tiempo... siguió su curso y todo cambio... ahora tenerte aquí y saber de Miku le da un sentido a mi vida...

Te entiendo... y si lo que dices es cierto yo había sido sincera contigo y pensé que no compartías los mismos sentimientos por lo que irme al Satélite Fabrica fue lo mejor que pude hacer o mi única opción para no verte, no pensar en ti... pero durante años no lo logre...

¿Pero y cuando supiste de Miku?

Fue gracioso, sabes Miku se puede decir que me salvo la vida… la batalla había sido cruel, las chicas y el Almirante Gloval habían muerto, te había perdido a ti yo ya no tenia ningún motivo para vivir

Oh… Lisa …

Estuve hospitalizada un par de días y luego unos mas con una depresión terrible, mi vida no tenia sentido… una mañana volví a abrir los ojos a esta nueva vida de soledad, no me quería parar, ni mover de la cama, pero me empecé a sentir mal y eso me obligo a salir corriendo al baño y me mantuvo de pie de toda la mañana, yo ni siquiera le dije al medico, pensé que era por mi mismo estado de animo, por las tardes aunque yo no tenia ganas de comer me daba un hambre bárbara así que aunque mi estado de animo era terrible, me mantenía comiendo, supongo que esas cosas me ayudaron a levantarme y comer – Se rió ella mientras continuaba relatando – Un dia me sentía muy mareada y tenia mucho sueño y me daba por comer cosas raras… de hecho cosas raras de las que te gustaban a ti – Agrego guiñándole un ojo

¡Yo no como cosas raras! – Dijo indignado Rick

¿Ah no?… Que hay de el helado con palomitas… de los bombones con queso de untar… y puedo seguir Hunter

Bueno eso se llama comida exótica – Aclaro riendo

Bueno pues a mi me estaba dando por la comida exótica... tu comida exótica… y bueno además me sentía mas llenita, no se distinta, de pronto me empecé a sentir muy feliz con muchas ganas de vivir, cada vez que quería llorar algo en mi interior me hacia sentir muy bien y feliz, poco a poco empecé a salir de esa depresión, yo seguía como si nada hasta que un día vi que tenia dos meses de atraso y eso si me hizo extraño, y ahí fue cuando comprendí lo que pasaba en mi, hice cuentas y corrí a la farmacia… el resto es historia, pero cuando lo supe, cuando me di cuenta que esperaba un bebe y un bebe tuyo… fui la mujer mas feliz del universo, me sentí bendecida y jure que mi vida valdría la pena por ella y solo por ella.

Nunca tuviste miedo de que ibas a ser una mama soltera

No… amaba a ese bebe que crecía dentro de mi y ese era el mas bello recuerdo de mi pasado y de ti… bueno el embrazo en si fue muy bonito salvo por los primeros meses, pero si… en el parto si quería al culpable de mi estado para asesinarlo – Añadió riendo contagiando al hombre que la miraba embelesado.

Además no estaba sola Max y Mir estuvieron conmigo siempre y si yo les pedí que guardaran el secreto, tu era feliz al lado de Minmei, la habías elegido a ella, no iba a empañar tu felicidad esa felicidad por la que tanto habías esperado, supe que ese bebe y yo estábamos fuera de tu vida, pero para mi era mi vida el mas bello recuerdo que tenia de ti y eso me saco a delante

Lisa … - le dijo se levanto a abrazarla con desesperación, mientras ella se dejaba envolver por esos brazos que tanto había añorado

¿Como no podría amarlas? Ustedes son mi vida, Lisa perdóname, dijo dejándose caer de rodillas, perdóneme ambas – Lisa se sorprendió y se conmovió y ayudo a incorporarse acariciando su cabello con cariño, lo que provoco una corriente de electricidad en el cuerpo de ambos

Yo te perdone hace muchos años, Miku jamás oyelo bien jamás te ha reprochado nada…

Déjame compartir un poco la vida con ustedes, no te la lleves, no me quites lo único valioso en mi vida, ustedes, son mi tesoro…

Rick es tu hija. Ahora ya lo sabes y me siento feliz y tranquila por ello… tratare que de alguna forma estés en contacto con ella

¿Y tú? …. ¿Que hay de ti?

Rick….

Déjame ser tu amigo por lo menos… no me dejes de querer

Te quiero como al padre de mi hija, como un viejo amigo del pasado

¿Nada más…¡¡¡dame una oportunidad!!!

Mi amistad es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte

¿Sales con alguien?

No

Entonces…

Eres un hombre casado Rick… eres mi pasado

Yo aun te amo – Le dijo provocando que el corazón de ella se acelera en un segundo

¿Como? – Tartamudeo ella, cuantas veces había deseado escuchar eso… y ahora no sabia que decir, o que hacer, como reaccionar

Si Lisa… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré – Finalizo mientras suspiraba profundamente y se dejaba caer en su silla de nuevo para llevarse las manos al cabello y dejar escapar algunas lagrimas

Mira – le dijo Lisa extendiéndole un pequeño álbum de fotografías que extrajo de su bolso – Siempre las llevo conmigo, pero ahora son tuyas te las obsequio – Añadió y el recibió con manos temblorosas el regalo, al abrirlo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, todas eran fotos de Miku y algunas de Lisa con la niña, desde bebe… había sido una bebe hermosa

¡Lisa! – Dijo emocionado – Gracias muchas gracias – Le decía una y otra vez tomándole las manos sobre la mesa

Todo lo que me perdí Lisa… voy a recuperarlas a ambas, es una promesa

Como tu días Rick, como tu digas, pero por ahora debo irme, tengo que recoger a Miku y ver en donde nos asignaron pasar estos días… - Ella no termino de hablar

Quédate en mi casa – Le dijo casi suplicante

¿Qué?

Si… Digo ustedes no tienen donde quedarse y yo... puedo ofrecerles mi casa

Si claro como no… en casa de Minmei

No Lisa, como crees – Se rió el – Tengo una pequeña, finca en las afueras de Macross, la casa como dijiste es de Minmei, yo quería algo mío y con mucho esfuerzo compre esa vieja propiedad y la restaure, esa mi refugio, mi fortaleza de la soledad – Le guiño un ojo, no es un palacio pero es cómoda

No creo que sea correcto… yo

Lisa… tranquila, tiene dos recamaras – Sonrió con picardía - Además Minmei no esta en la cuidad ni siquiera nota cuando no estoy estando ella, mucho menos si no esta – Añadió levantando los hombros

Pero… pero …

Nada de peros, déjame estar con mi hija unos días, déjame estar a tu lado, no la conozco en absoluto… ¿Dime se parece a mi?

Mas de lo que crees – Se rió ella – A veces la encuentro mirando al techo y otras me dice cosas como algo de los caminos que da vuelta y siempre tiene agua caliente lista para te cuando hay visitas – Concluyo guiñándole un ojo mientras el suspiraba y reía divertido

Por favor – Volvió a decir suplicante – Quiero estar con ustedes, con ambas… con ella – Se corrigió así mismo logrando obtener una sonrisa de Lisa

Esta bien Hunter, solo por esta noche

¡De acuerdo! – Grito feliz mientras llamaba al mesero para pagar la cuenta y salir cuento antes de ahí.

Mientras manejaba de regreso a la base con Lisa a su lado, no podía dejar de sonreír y de sentirse pleno y feliz. Luego de pasar con los Sterling y de platicar un rato con ellos y saludar a Dana e incluso de amenazarlos de muerte por no haberle dicho nada. Salieron de ahí con Miku medio dormida, quien Rick llevaba en los brazos con una sonrisa de felicidad total.

Lisa se sorprendió, no era una casa elegante pero si muy cómoda y espaciosa, además estaba en medio de una pequeña colina dándole una vista espectacular del cielo estrellado y cerca de ahí corría un arroyo de aguas cristalinas cuyo sonido daba un toque de tranquilidad a todo el paraje. El interior era totalmente campestre con muebles de madera sencillos pero de buen gusto, algunas alfombras y olía a pino. Rick les dio la recamara mas grande a ellas, les dio un par de sarapes ya que la noche era fresca, y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes en donde en dormiría, no sin antes esconder todas las botellas de licor que había por toda la casa, y revisar el refrigerador y la despensa con el firme propósito de que al otro día iría a surtir lo necesario. Después se dirigió a dormir y lo hizo como en años no había logrado descansar y soñar con ellas sin una sola pesadilla en toda la noche, si no con una radiante sonrisa y una faz serena.

Lisa estaba agotado, y no fue si por el delicioso aroma que venia de la cocina y las calidas voces que hicieron que despertara, Miku no estaba con ella, pero había dormido muy bien, el ambiente olía a el y eso la había relajado mucho. Se dirigió hacia el delicioso olor a desayuno y se quedo parada estática con una amplia sonrisa al ver a Rick y su hija preparar el desayuno juntos.

Miku llevaba una amplia sudadera de Rick, que le quedaba enorme y ella misma tenía puesto un pans de color verde que resaltaba sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.

Dormilona ya era hora – Le dijo Rick que la vio parada observándolos con atención

¡Mami! – Grito Miku y de un salto corrió a abrazarla - mira, papito compro las cosas para hacernos algo rico desde muy temprano cuando desperté ya tenia todo esto listo

Buen día amor como estas – Le dijo lisa con amor mientras le quitaba algunos mechones del cabello de su cara – Y mientras ellas hablaban Rick no podía evitar sonreír, estaba emocionado de tenerlas ahí y le encantaba verlas con su ropa puesta

Bien Señora Hunter – Dijo con tono seductor en la voz usted vaya a descansar por allá y déjeme a mi y mi asistente seguir con el desayuno – Añadió cargando a Miku y llevándola de vuelta con el

Nada de Sra. Hunter soy Lisa Hayase y punto – Dijo indignada

No creo que por mucho tiempo Hayase así que disfruta tu apellido de soltera – Agrego mientras ella salía hacia la sala ignorando su comentario en donde descubrió algo que la noche anterior no vio y hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza…Frente a ella había un viejo peor hermoso piano de cola color negro.

¿Que es esto Rick? – Le dijo desde la sala

Es un piano Lisa – Respondió el totalmente seguro de lo que hablaba ella

Ya lo se… no seas tonto – Rió ella – Quiero decir que que hace aquí…

Era del maestro de canto de Minmei, lo iban a tirar¿Puedes creerlo? – Le volvió a contestar desde la cocina

¿Ella sabe tocar? – Balbuceo Lisa intrigada y algo celosa

Ha... – Hizo Rick un sonido de burla y luego hablo – Por supuesto que no… todo es un farsa ni siquiera tiene buena voz, aprendió a modularla es todo, gasta fortunas en sus maestros de canto, pero su voz es fingida, no es real

¡En serio!

Si al igual que…. bueno toda su espectacular vida es un pantalla… incluyendo su feliz matrimonio – Añadió capturando por completo la atención de Lisa que se moría de curiosidad por preguntar mas, pero su compostura y orgullo de siempre se lo impidieron, mientras Rick sonreía divertido, sabiendo los esfuerzos que hacia ella para no hablar, así de bien de conocía, a pesar de los años de distancia física y emocional

Rick… ¿Puedo?….

Por supuesto Lisa… ese piano es tuyo

¿Como?

Siempre recordaba que a ti te gustaba y lo magnifica que era tocándolo, cuando lo rescate fue pensando en ti… de hecho siempre estoy pensando en ti – Murmuro para si mismo - Mi deseo fue que algún día estuvieras aquí y lo tocaras para mi – Concluyo mientras aparecía en la sala, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina – Vamos – La animo y ella se sentó frente al bello instrumento lo comenzó a acariciar casi con vehemencia y poco a poco una sutil melodía comenzó a inundar el ambiente, Rick la miraba embelesado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un sentimiento calido en el pecho

Puedo tocar mamita – Dijo Miku que había parecido de repente haciéndolos volver a la realidad

¿Sabes tocar? – Le dijo emocionado

Si papa – Respondió ella orgullosa

Es una chica muy inteligente, aprende rápido y de todo – En eso se parece a mi – Rió para si misma Lisa mientras Rick esbozaba una cara de acoso - Además recuerda que ha vivido toda la vida en el espacio

¡Cierto! – Dijo Rick conmocionado - Yo te voy a enseñar toda la tierra, el sol, al agua, el bosque, el amanecer… - Lisa necesito toda una vida para dedicársela – Finalizo emocionado ante la sonrisa brillante de la niña y los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas de Lisa. Para Rick había sido un cambio radical, se sentía rejuvenecido en un par de días había recuperado la alegría y las ganas de vivir – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la casi celestial música que se empezó a escuchar, Rick se quedo boquiabierto al ver a su pequeña hija interpretar de manera casi soberbia esa pieza en el piano, el corazón le latía con fuerza y un sentimiento le inundaba el cuerpo

No es hermosa – Dijo Lisa orgullosa – Se llama Eternal Love

Lisa… mi hija… nuestra hija es maravillosa – Añadió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras sin poder evitarlo buscaba a Lisa quien sin saber como lo acepto en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar con ternura su cabello mientras el sollozaba profundamente, y sin que ninguno se percatara como o cuando, habían empezado a moverse suavemente en el centro de la sala, como si bailaran al compás de la melodía que interpretaba la niña

Rick yo… no… - Dijo Lisa tratando de zafarse de entre los brazos de el, que ahora la aprisionaban casi posesivamente contra su cuerpo

No Lisa… déjame sentirte solo un momento – Añadió cerrando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, respirando profundamente el aroma de su cuello, mientras ella se rendía ante aquel abrazo ante esa cercanía, ante ese cuerpo tibio que el fondo aunque no aceptara no había dejado de amar, sin poder evitarlo ni querer hacerlo, enredo sus dedos en el cabello de el, sacándole un suspiro desde el fondo de su alma, ambos empezaron a temblar mientras miles de emociones les recorrían el cuerpo y estallaban en su corazón, inconscientemente ambos buscaron sus labios, sin abrir los ojos podían sentir el calido aliento del otro, el mundo se detuvo, todo se volvió borroso y confuso, todo a su alrededor desapareció en la distancia solo escuchaban loa acordes del piano como si vinieran de un sueño, una oleada de electricidad les recorrió el cuerpo, sus corazones latían como durante años no lo habían hecho, no había universo mas que el de ellos juntos ahí cerca uno del otro, la realidad se desfiguro y empezaron a acercarse cada vez mas, hasta el punto en donde sus labios se encontraron, apenas se rozaron, no era un beso era una sutil caricia, un reencuentro de sus almas, sin poder resistirse el la atrajo hacia el con mas fuerza buscando ya con desesperación sus labios e intentando profundizar ese beso que comenzaba pero todas las alarmas se encendieron en Lisa

Tengo que ir a la base – Dijo volviendo a la realidad de golpe haciendo que Rick sintiera un frió helado que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Puedo dejara a Miku – Le dijo sin que el aun pudiera reaccionar

Claro… pero … Lisa – Dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo y la intentaba atraer hacia el – Yo aun te amo – le dijo con desesperación

No me hagas sentir que fue un error venir – Le dijo ella soltando su brazo

Lisa … no … no… creeme te amo

¡Eres un hombre casado! – Le grito ella, mientras Miku que seguía tocando y no se había percatado de nada escucho el grito de su madre y de golpe dejo de tocar mientras sollozaba y se levantaba y corría a refugiarse a la habitación

¡Eso querías Hunter! – Le dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para ir tras su hija

Rayos –Dijo el odiándose a si mismo – Las cosas iban a ser mas difíciles de lo que el creía, pero no se iba a dar por vencido no esta vez iba a luchar por ellas y se dirigió también hacia el lugar donde ellas habían desaparecido, espero un momento par darles tiempo y luego sigiloso entro a la habitación, miro a Lisa blando muy quedo con la niña. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama y la pequeña asentía con la cabeza -¿Puedo? – Dijo temeroso

Yo debo reportarme a la base, con todo lo que paso ayer hay mucho trabajo y ya voy algo atrasada... regresare al anochecer por Miku y nos iremos a la barraca que nos fue asignada... así que Hunter aprovéchala y no lo eches a perder –Finalizo mientras se ponía de pie

Pero no has desayunado y yo...

Comeré algo en la base – Añadió mientras salía hacia el baño dejándolos a padre e hija en silencio en la habitación para momentos después salir uniformada, despedirse tiernamente de su hija y salir hacia la base. Después de un momento de silencio entre ambos Rick empezó

¿Quieres comer algo de lo que preparamos?… Lisa ya no quiso seria una lastima que se desperdiciara todo eso

A decir verdad … si tengo hambre pero no tengo genas de comer ... me duele aquí – Dijo tocándose la boca del estomago haciendo que Rick sintiera una punzada ahí mismo sabiendo del dolor que estaba causando a su hija

Ven princesa – Le dijo sentando a su lado y atrayéndola hacía si, la niña se recargo en el y sollozo profundamente - ¡Que pasa bonita! – Añadió despeinándola un poco haciendo que la niña sonriera

Es… que ... yo … - Decía titubeante

¿Si?

Bueno… yo sabía que tú tenías otra familia, pero al traernos aquí pensé que ya no estabas con ellos y que te ibas a quedar con nosotras, que mama y tú estarían juntos de nuevo… ¿Pero creo que no es tan sencillo verdad?

Si es complicado bonita pero quiero que sepas algo muy importante… primero yo nunca he dejado de amar a tu mami, y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque ella se de cuenta y me crea, una vez la deje ir y la perdí no lo voy a hacer de nuevo, segundo ahora que te tengo en mi vida no vas a librarte de mi tan fácil – Añadió mientras le hacia cosquillas a la niña y ella reía de buena gana - Tercero, sabes antes seguía con mi vida porque no tenia porque luchar, quise separarme de ella pero no tuve el valor, mi vida era demasiado monótona, ahora quisiera hacerlo, supongo que a ella no le sentara muy bien la noticia pero en fin veremos que podemos hacer – Añadió encogiéndose de hombros

¿Le vas a decir de nosotras?

Si pero aun no... todo a su tiempo

¿Es Minmei la cantante verdad….?

Vaya que estas muy bien informada pequeña rata – le dijo Rick haciendo que la niña soltara una carcajada

Sabes nunca me gusto como canta…. Incluso antes de saber que ella era bueno… eso nunca me cayo bien

¡En serio¡ - Ahora toco el turno de Rick de reír – vaya que tienes genes Hayase en la sangre – No se porque estuve encaprichado con ella tanto tiempo y me llevo a esto a peder al único verdadero amor de mi vida y casi a no haberte conocido…

No es bonita – Dijo la niña con fuego en los ojos igual que hacia el cuando algo le molestaba

No no lo es…. Es mas creada es una pantalla, yo era un estupido – Finalizo refunfuñando haciendo reír a la pequeña una vez mas

Mi mama es más bonita…

Si… Lisa es hermosa – Suspiro Rick sonrojándose levemente

¿La amas? – Dijo directamente la pequeña

A Lisa…. Si desde siempre… a Minmei no… la quise como un amor de la adolescencia pero el verdadero amor lo descubrí con tu madre

¿Tienes más hijos verdad? – Pregunto la pequeña con un semblante triste en su mirada

Si… - Respondió Rick con sinceridad – Una niña como de tu edad

Ah – Respondió ella bajando la mirada

Eyy no pongas esa cara triste

Es que no quiero que ella se quede sin papá – Respondió sorprendiendo a Rick, definitivamente esa pequeña era como Lisa un angelito que anteponía su felicidad ante los demás, pero si el pensó que realmente su situación era mas complicada de lo que parecería y levanto una ceja preocupado

A mi no me molestaría vivir con mi hermana – Dijo sonriendo y ahorra levanto ambas cejas sorprendido imaginándose la escena

No hagas caras raras – Le dijo la niña y ambos se soltaron un gran carcajada

Ven vamos a comer algo – Dijo mientras se levantaba – Te sientes mejor

Si papá – Dijo siguiéndole dócilmente ala cocina

Mientras desayunaban y conversaban animadamente, Rick no podía evitar comparar a sus dos hijas, eran tan distintas Miku era alegre, independiente divertida, sincera y se preocupaba por los demás mientras que Meiling era quejosa, chocosa, exigente, vanidosa y no era capaz de hacer nada por ella misma, cuanto daño le estaba haciendo Minmei, pensaba el.

Pero había algo que le molestaba mucho y no sabia que era, sentía una punzada en el pecho que trataba de comprender y mientras desayunaba intentaba que sus pensamientos se acomodaran en su cabeza. Momentos mas tarde ambos salieron a los alrededores de la casa quería mostrarle todo. Era la primera vez que Miku estaba en la tierra y no dejaba de admirarse con cada flor, con cada sonido, con el cielo con el sol, eran miles de maravillas para ella y aunque sabia mucho ya que había leído y visto documentales siempre la pequeña estaba completamente fascinada. Jugaron durante horas, se tiraron al pasto a ver las nubes, rodaron por la colina, se mojaron con agua del arroyo, observaron insectos y aves, era como si en un día hubieran querido aprovechar todos los años perdidos. A poco rato Rick exhausto se sentó en el pórtico de la casa mientras seguía observando a su hija saltar y correr libremente por el pasto y mientras la veía nuevamente esa punzada se hizo presente en el pecho y ahora si pudo organizar sus pensamientos.

Esa noche con Lisa había sido a finales de octubre del 2011, la pequeña había nacido el 17 de Julio como ella misma le había contado, exactamente los nueve meses. El había estado con Minmei en diciembre la noche de Navidad, dos meses después de Lisa, por lo que Meiling debía haber nacido en septiembre y no había sido así. La niña había nacido el 23 de julio, Minmei había argumentando que había sido sietemesina pero debía verse más chica de Miku y no era así, era ligeramente más alta e incluso su figura ya empezaba a cambiar. Sintió un choque directo al corazón, sus sospechas y sus sentimientos hacia la niña era ciertos… no era su hija, por primera vez se había percatado de todos esos pequeños detalles, así como los ojos de Miku eran iguales a lo de el, los ojos de Meiling eran…. Igual, igual a los de Kyle… sintió una rabia terrible, había sido engañado de la manera más sucia desde el principio, definitivamente Meiling no era hija suya. Recordó que cuando la niña nació Minmei le hizo unos estudios de ADN según para darla de alta como su heredera y demás asuntos que para el fueron muy raros pero no les tomo importancia, por su puestos esos resultados nunca los vio, lo mas probable era que hubieran sido unas pruebas de paternidad, y tenia que encontrarlas. Esos sentimientos que había tenido en el pecho desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de todo, aunque sentía coraje, era como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, respiro profundo y se relaje observando a su verdadera hija jugar y disfrutar sintiendo que el hueco que antes había sentido en el pecho era llenado con un sentimiento calido y de felicidad, de un brinco se levanto y se dirigió la niña con quien siguió jugando por mas tiempo.

Anochecía ya cuando en un jeep militar Lisa llego de la base, lo dejo en la entrada de la casa y se dirigió a ella, pero noto que no había nadie estaba oscuro y silencioso, de pronto unas alégrese voces llamaron su atención desde la parte de atrás de la casa, rodeándola siguió las risas y lo que vio le lleno el alma de jubilo y su corazón latió de emoción mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Cuantas veces deseo tener algo así y ahora ahí lo tenía enfrente a sus ojos, sus más grandes tesoros, su hija y el amor de su vida. La visón era casi un sueño padre e hija sentados frente a una fogata conversando animadamente mientras asaban y comían bombones y salchichas, que acompañaban de las tradicionales pettit cola. Cuando Miku vio a su madre de un brinco se levanto mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ven mama, te extrañamos mucho, estamos cenando… ¿Quieres? – Decía y preguntaba a la vez emocionada

Yo no como comida rara – Dijo mirando a Rick que la veía embelesado a través de las chispas que revoleteaban entre ellos que hacia que los ojos de ella brillaran con tal intensidad que Rick se sintió mareado con tan solo verla

Esta rico mami ten – Le dijo la niña que la había arrastrado literalmente junto a la fogata y le había dado un palito con varios bombones y salchichas atravesados a manera de brocheta que Lisa observaba con curiosidad arrugando la nariz tratando de oler esa rara combinación para ella, mientras el sentía que su corazón le estallaba en el pecho al ver ese gesto tan característico de ella

Les tengo noticias – Agrego mientras se dejaba caer en el tronco que ambos ocupaban como asiento

¿Paso algo Lisa? – Dijo Rick preocupado que se movió lentamente hasta quedar a su lado

Fui reasignada aquí a la tierra y eso es perfecto, pero debo volver una semana mas al satélite para finalizar algunos asuntos allá y traernos todas nuestras cosas personales… ahorita el espacio es muy peligroso, yo no quisiera llevar a Miku y….

¡Quedarnos en la tierra! Mama… para siempre… con papa – Balbuceaba la pequeña emocionada

¡¡¡Lisa!!!… no te preocupes déjala aquí conmigo yo feliz de la vida… es mi hija no quiero separarme nunca mas de ella

Si mama me quedo por favor me quedo – Gritaba la niña emocionada mientras daba de vueltas alrededor de la fogata

Es mas Lisa si necesitas ayuda para la mudanza... si se puede yo voy contigo y…

No Rick todo bajo control… de hecho de iba a pedir que si te podías hacer cargo de Miku unos días mientras yo voy y regreso, es muy obediente y bien portada y no creo que te de muchas molestias, sabe tender su cama y te ayudara y …

Lisa por favor… es mi hija…para mi no es ninguna molestia es un privilegio tenerla

Pero y tu trabajo…

Ah – Suspiro algo frustrado mientras aventaba una ramita al fuego de la fogata – La verdad Lisa no tengo trabajo... no creas que no me importa, he tenido algunos todos temporales, mi adicción a la bebida, no me ha ayudado mucho, pero bueno he estado como mecánico en un taller de reparación de avionetas civiles, intente poner nuevamente el circo aéreo pero nada a funcionado – Finalizo mientras dejo caer la cabeza entre las piernas – No me doy por vencido, sabes me interesa regresar a la RDF, solo que bueno no tenia ningún motivo para hacerlo, ahora es distinto – Añadió mientras miraba a la niña con adoración que seguía bailando cerca de ellos

Rick... si lo que dices es cierto, tal vez sea bueno que retomes tu vida y tengas el control de la misma, me da mucha tristeza verte así en este estado, no eres así... Minmei apago tu esencia...

No pudiste describirlo mejor, me avergüenzo de mi mismo, he estado como letárgico no tenia motivos ahora los tengo y se los voy a demostrar a ambas

No necesitas demostrarnos nada – Dijo ella mientras cariñosamente colocaba su mano en su hombro, yo se quien eres... de lo que eres capaz, fue una etapa lo importante superarla y sabes que cuentas con nosotras...

Gracias Lisa – Dijo el colocando su mano sobre la de ella, acción que los estremeció a ambos de pies a cabeza

Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser un gran padre

Lo se Rick... lo eres

Y quiero ser el mejor

Bueno eso si esta difícil – Añadió ella sonriendo tienes a un gran Rival en Max sabes

Pues quedara opacado ante mi – Dijo arrogante – Además voy a recuperar a un viejo amor – Añadió guiñándole un ojo a Lisa

Eres imposible Hunter – Dijo ella retirando su mano inmediatamente pero que fue atrapada por la de el

Te lo dije y lo sostengo aun te amo y siempre lo he hecho... era un tonto pero siempre he estado enamorado de ti – Finalizo mientras besaba ardientemente la mano de ella logrando que se ruborizaba bastante,

¡Viva! – Grito Miku que observaba atentamente la escena

Basta jovencita – Dijo Lisa retomando su compostura – Además es hora de volver a la casa, esta enfriando y no queremos que te resfríes y tu y yo tenemos bastante que platicar – Finalizo poniéndose de pie y tomando de la mano a la niña para llevarla adentro de la casa, Mientras Rick las seguía con la mirada con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Cuando el entro después de apagar la fogata la niña ya dormía profundamente y Lisa estaba sentada en la sala esperándolo mientras leía el periódico del día.

La siempre informada Sra. Hunter – Bromeo Rick

Basta Rick no juegues con eso - Le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina de esas que mas que calmarlo lo enloquecían mas

¿No te gustaría que fuéramos una familia Lisa?

Tu tienes una familia Hunter – Le respondió secamente sin levantar la mirada de su lectura

Esa no es una familia – Gruño con frustración

¿Ah si? Pues no es mi problema – Volvió a decir ella sin tomarle importancia y sin notar lo cerca que el se había colocado de ella

Lisa... – Dijo suavemente al odio de ella – Que bien hueles... ¿como logras ser tan perfecta siempre? – Añadió peligrosamente cerca del rostro de ella que lo miraba algo asustada por sentirlo tan cerca - ¿Y como diablos logras enloquecerme de esta forma? – Finalizo y sin poder contenerse la beso, primero ella intento zafarse pero los brazos de el la aprisionaban con fuerza, ella cedió al peso de el recostándose sobre el sofá mientras el continuaba intentando profundizar el beso, pero ella no podía luchar contra lo que aun sentía, sus ojos cerraron y empezó a entregarse a ese beso tan ansiosamente esperado por su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón desde muchos años atrás

¿Acaso esto es el paraíso? - Se preguntaba Lisa mientras sentía el sabor de aquel hombre invadir sus sentidos - ¿Puedo continuar resistiendo lo que tanto he deseado¿Contra lo que tanto he luchado? - Solo una vez me besaste así y aun conservo tu sabor en mis labios – Murmuro contra los labios de el mientras en su cabeza el mar de interrogaciones y tempestades iba siendo calmado por ese caricia de el, quería luchar y soltarse pero no podía en vez de eso deseaba que el se acercara mas y mas a ella. Los labios de Rick saboreaban los labios de ella, de aquella mujer que lo había vuelto loco desde el momento en que la conoció, aquella mañana lejana cuando la miro por primera vez en el Tac-Net su lengua invadía y recorría cada centímetro de la boca de ella, quien aun luchaba por querer librase de esa dulce tortura - Rick… no puedo… más…no puedo luchar contra esto – Murmuro mientras le daba el acceso total de su boca a el quien gruño con desesperación mientras profundizaba ese beso. Lisa comenzó a mover sus labios de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo el, besándolo de igual forma, de igual pasión, con la misma necesidad y urgencia, sus sabores se mezclaron, parecieran estar completamente acoplados, los besos de ella eran para él como beber néctar.

Pareciera que inconscientemente Rick se perdiera en la bruma de aquellas sensaciones, sin darse cuenta que ella le estaba correspondiendo de la misma forma apasionada que él estaba besándola, que suavizó la prisión en la que la tenia y con sus manos ansiosas comenzó a recorrer los costado de ella, quien se dejó acariciar sin poner oposición sino al contrario cuando se sintió liberada de los brazos de el, los brazos antes atrapadas, subieron al cuello de él y a su cabeza para acariciar aquellos cabellos rebeldes y hacer más profundo el beso que estaban teniendo, logrando que Rick gimiera con fuerza y con la desesperación contenida durante años. Se devoraban como si su vida dependiera de ello, los brazos de el la envolvieron pegarla a su cuerpo, la respiración de ambos era entrecortada, el nivel de pasión subía cada vez más y más, Rick parecía querer llegar a un extremo más alto cuando sin poder detenerse e instintivamente se había colocado sobre ella, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella. Lisa no sabía como controlar aquel sentimiento que estaba a punto de explotar, no le daba temor, al contrario, se sentía en la gloria – ¿Mami? – se escucho una voz desde la habitación de la niña que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad

Rick yo yo – Balbuceaba ella que trataba de recuperar la compostura mientras el se levantaba lentamente sobre ella como si fuera doloroso retirarse de su lado y sentándose a su lado mientras que con la mano alisaba su alborotado cabello.

No digas nada Lisa – Dijo e intento volver a besarla

¿Puedes venir mama? – Se volvió a escuchar la voz de la pequeña a lo lejos

Rick por favor discúlpame... fue un error fue un error – murmuraba una y otra vez mientras se levantaba rápidamente y desaparecía en la habitación de la pequeña

¡Diablos! – Murmuro el para si mismo - Por qué no puedes controlarte Hunter?, así solo pensare que la deseas y no que la amas no lo eches a perder esta vez – Se regaño a si mismo mientras se levantaba con dificultad por obvias razones tratando de recuperarse y aspirando profundamente el aroma de ella que aun invadía sus sentidos se dirigió a darse un buen baño de agua fría

A la mañana siguiente y a los pies del trasbordador Lisa y Rick se miraban perdidos uno en los ojos del otro. Miku ahí cerca con Dana se despedían de los Sterling, ambas niñas se quedarían al cuidado de Rick en los que sus respectivos padres regresaban del satélite fabrica.

Te quedas con mi mayor tesoro Hunter cuídala bien quieres

Claro Lisa... es también mi mayor tesoro... recuerda eso

Y no te olvides de Dana... juntas son dinamita

Cuídate mucho Lisa... quisiera que no que no... es decir siento una opresión en el pecho como aquella mañana de navidad que te despediste de mi – Interrumpió Rick nerviosamente – Tengo miedo de que no te volviera a ver en muchos años como aquella ocasión

Olvídalo Hunter... así tuviera que atravesar el universo regresaría por mi hija

Ah solo por ella y no lo harías por este ejemplar de Padre – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

No bromees Rick – Comentó ella entre risas – Y siento lo de anoche... no soy la chiquilla tonta que se acostó contigo años atrás así que no creas que soy una mujer fácil de llevar a la cama

Lisa no lo digas de esa forma... nosotros no nos acostamos nosotros nos amábamos... yo aun te amo – Dijo con firmeza

Rick yo no...

No digas nada... en algo tienes razón estamos confundidos pero quiero que sepas que te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo, estoy emocionado de tenerte cerca y no se como actuar y ni que hacer con todo este amor contenido durante tantos años que no me puedo controlar... es todo pero te amo Lisa con locura con toda mi vida

Que irónica es la vida no Rick... hace años hubiera deseado queme dijeras eso y nunca lo dijiste, yo supere esos sentimientos y como yo tu debes hacer lo propio

No Lisa no… nunca nunca te he dejado de amar y no lo haré ahora – Y la abrazo con firmeza casi con ferocidad como si sintiera que ella se podría desvanecerse entre sus brazos, Lisa sentía sus uñas en la espalda que se aferraban a ella mientras su corazón latía en su pecho de una forma desesperada – Abrázame muy fuerte – Le decía una y otra vez mientras sentía las lagrimas de el humedecerle el cabello pero de pronto ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando lo escucho cantar en voz baja en su oído solo para ella…

Cuando tu estas conmigo es cuando yo digo  
que valió la pena todo todo lo que yo he sufrido  
no se si es un sueño aún o es una realidad  
pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo  
que este amor que siento es por que tu lo has merecido  
con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido llorando de felicidad  
a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo  
nada es como ayer

Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona  
ha hecho estragos en gente como en mi persona  
abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo  
abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estas conmigo  
abrázame fuerte muy fuerte y mas fuerte que nunca  
siempre abrázame

Hoy que tu estas conmigo  
yo no se si esta pasando el tiempo o tu lo has detenido  
así quiero estar por siempre aprovecho que estás tu conmigo  
te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir

tu cuando mires para el cielo  
por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un te quiero  
abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo  
que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere  
por eso te digo

Abrázame muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado  
yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado  
quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario  
amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario  
pero a mi me toco sufrir cuado con quien creí  
en alguien que juro que daba su vida por mi

Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene  
abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene  
abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno  
abrázame que a el no le importa saber quien es uno  
abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese nunca perdona  
ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona

Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo  
abrázame muy fuerte amor.

Lisa – Murmuro sin poder contener las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin parar – Regresa a mi por favor – Le dijo suplicante con la voz desgarrada por el llanto mientras buscaba con desesperación sus labios

Rick yo…yo… – Decía ella tartamudeando sin poder contener tampoco las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin parar, todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente jamás en su vida pensó verlo así por ella, ni en sus sueños mas arrebatados lo imagino cantándole y suplicándole como ahora lo hacia

¡Te amo¡Te amo! - Le repetía una y otra vez besando toda la cara de Lisa y humedeciéndola con sus lagrimas – Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento por ti – Y sin dejarla reaccionar la beso profundamente, no era un beso lleno de pasión y deseo como el de la noche anterior era un beso cargado de ternura y de esperaza, de un amor incondicional, Lisa no se pudo resistir, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar y comenzó a responder a su beso de la misma forma – Solo una oportunidad – Volvió a murmurar contra sus labios cuando se separaron para tomar aire – No me respondas ahora – Dijo esperanzado – Cuando vuelvas hablaremos solo dime que volverás a mi -

Volveré Rick y hablaremos – Le dijo acariciando suavemente sus mejillas humedecidas mientras una sueva sonrisa aparecía en sus labios – Debo rime – Finalizo soltándose suavemente de su abrazo y el temblando poco a poco la libero de sus brazos como si fuera doloroso hacerlo

Gracias mi amor – Le dijo en su susurro mientras trataba de sonreír un poco –Buen viaje y regresa con bien – Murmuro mientras le hacia un formal saludo militar al mismo tiempo que la pequeña llegaba y se lanzaba a los brazos de su mama para despedirse también no menos emotivamente de ella, seguida por la casi adolescente Dana

Poco después se despidan de ellos también los Sterling, y mientras el trasbordador y el escuadros Skull cruzaban majestuosamente el cielo nocturno, hasta confundirse con estrellas Rick y las niñas miraban con los ojos llenos de lagrimas hacia el cielo y ninguno se percato de un par de ojos y una sonrisa malévola que había observado toda la escena, Jonathan Wolf sonreía complacido, su plan para destruir a Rick y alejarlo de Minmei, quien era su amante había comenzando.

Los días siguientes fueron toda una experiencia para Rick, convivir con su hija y con Dana lo ayudo a reencontrase consigo mismo mas de lo que hubiera creído. Jugaban desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer no sin olvidarse de los deberes y quehaceres diarios.

Las niñas fueron el bálsamo que el alma de aquel hombre solitario necesitaba, reían todo el tiempo, corrían y se diviertan, nadaron y pescaron en el río e incluso volaron la vieja avioneta de Rick, compraron un gran perro con quien también jugaban y se divertían a quien llamaron "MokingBird" como el antiguo avión de Rick. El se sentía rejuvenecido y de hecho así era se veía distinto sus ojos volvían a brillar con intensidad. Padre e hija se reencontraron y se conocieron a fondo como si en esas semanas hubieran recuperado todo el tiempo perdido, incluso había días en que después de que Dana se iba a dormir ellos se quedan platicando durante horas sus historias del pasado, sus sueños, sus temores y sus pequeños y grandes éxitos, a veces ninguno hablaba solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro, mientras ambos miraban insistentemente al techo, eran prácticamente iguales como dos gotas de agua.

La pequeña casa de Rick de pronto había cobrado vida, estaba llena de risas cristalinas y felicidad, Incluso el había gastado sus pocos ahorros en hacerla mas cómoda, y había vendido alhajas obsoletas que Minmei alguna vez le había regalado, incluyendo su anillo de boda. Era como su de pronto la vida corriera de nuevo por sus venas, además con la esperanza de ser admitido de nuevo dentro de la RDF se levantaba temprano a correr y hacer ejercicio, eso junto con todo la actividad física que esos días llevaba a cabo jugando con las niñas y llevándolas de arriba a abajó y con su abandono del alcohol, habían hecho que el recobrara la vitalidad y la salud perdida y se reflejaba en su aspecto, en general el se veía como antes joven, fuerte feliz y sano. Esas tres semanas para ellos significaron mas que encuentros si no reencuentros consigo mismos, con su felicidad y con la vida misma.

Minmei había regresado a la Ciudad después de su gira; Refunfuñando Rick dejo a las niñas un par de horas con un miles de indicaciones para que estuvieran seguras para luego dirigirse a la casa de su esposa.

¡Vaya que cambio! – Pensó Minmei al verlo entrar por la puerta principal de su mansión se veía distinto - ¿Rick? – Murmuro nerviosa – Te ves... te ves muy bien musito al fin, Rick la observo un momento y no respondió se tumbo en la sala esperando a que ella le contara los pormenores de su viaje y se quejara de todo lo que le había sucedido como solía hacer - ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo ella notándolo distinto

Nada... que tendría que ocurrir – Respondió el sin quitar los ojos de la puerta, deseaba salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible

No lo se... te ves diferente

Si... pequeños cambios estaba chocado de parecer un anciano – Murmuro sin importancia

Pues te ves muy atractivo – Dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a el mientras se contoneaba como una gata logrando que el abriera desueradamente los ojos y un escalofrió de pánico le recorriera el cuerpo

¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo el al sentir las manos de ella masajeando suavemente sus hombros

Nada... que no puedo darle un masaje a mi marido – Dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente

Si no te conociera pensaría que intentas seducirme – Contesto con fastidio mientras se levantaba del sofá y de su lado

¿Y que si lo intento?.. eres mi marido y te extrañe

Basta Minmei... no se cual es tu juego pero no me agrada, es decir hace años que nosotros no... no se porque ahora de pronto me buscas...

Bueno te ves bien así... como cuando todo iba con nosotros

Nosotros nunca hemos estado bien... además vengo a visarte que no voy a quedarme aquí estos días, estaré en la casa de campo... como le dices tu...

ENTONCES ES CIERTO – Grito descontrolada

¿De que hablas? – Murmuro nervioso

¡Que tienes una amante! Y que la ocultas allá en esa casucha de mala muerte

¿Qué? – Dijo Rick entre asombrado y algo preocupado

Si... me dijeron que te vieron besándola en la base... así que eso es lo que haces mientras yo no estoy... desde hace cuanto tiempo me engañas... – Lloriqueo ella de forma muy fingida

Basta Minmei – Ella no es mi amante

Entonces no niegas que te ves con alguien

Mira – Suspiro con frustración – Es Lisa ...

Ah tu amiguita esa de la base... que no sabe que res casado es una...mujerzuela

CALLATE – Le grito Rick ofendido – NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO

SI NO TENGO IDEA DIME... INSTRÚYEME – Le dijo burlonamente en el mismo tono de voz

Primero dejemos de gritar – Gruño Rick tratando de controlarse

Soy toda oídos – Menciono ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

Debes saber porque tu todo lo sabes... que el día después de que te marchaste a tu gira los residentes del Satélite Fabrica Robotech vinieron a la tierra

Si lo se – Dijo ella con indiferencia

Bueno ese día llegaron Max su esposa y su hija

Ah Max – Suspiro emocionada la mujer de cabellos negros – Aun no se como se pudo enredar con esa Zentraedi tan fea... además es una enemiga y esa hija suya no es nada agraciada tampoco...

Basta Minmei ese no es el punto – Dijo con fastidio Rick, le costaba tanto trabajo hablar con ella, no ahora siempre, era muy difícil llevar una platica con la "Srta. Celebridad", en cambio con Lisa si había sido tan fácil platicar siempre - Ese día también llego ella

Y tu corriste a verla... supongo que nunca la has olvidado

Yo no sabia que ella venia y si tu sabes que yo nunca la he olvidado – Dijo con sinceridad ante la sorpresa de su esposa

Que descaro – Manoteo Minmei

Déjame terminar de hablar

Continua – Dijo ella cruzando los brazos, frunciendo el ceño y golpeando el piso con el pie repetidamente con ansiedad – Rick odiaba cuando tomaba esa actitud

Bien... el punto es que ella estaba y no estaba sola... si no con una niña... su hija

Vaya la tipa consiguió marido – Dijo burlonamente Minmei

No puedes guardar silencio un momento – Insistió Rick ya desesperado – Hubo un ataque y yo me uní a la defensa

Ha... me sorprende que no te hayan derribado, no creo que sigas siendo buen piloto, a decir verdad nunca pensé que lo fueras – Añadió burlonamente la cantante

¡Basta! – Dijo Rick alabando la voz y tomándola por los hombros con fuerza

¡Me lastimas! – Lloriqueo ella

Tu me has lastimado toda la vida – Murmuro Rick soltándola y mirando hacia la ventana para después guardar un profundo silencio – Tengo una hija con ella – Dijo al fin tomando aire mientras Minmei se quedaba paralizada – Fue antes de que me casara contigo, no te preocupes, tiene mas o menos la edad de Meiling, ese día del ataque la vi por primera vez, nunca me lo dijo porque no quería arruinar la felicidad que creía que tenia yo a tu lado, no supe que hacer me descontrole mucho, pero de inmediato comencé a quererla...

Vaya... así que la Señorita no era tan decente como aparentaba, con esos aires de grandeza, y de seguro la mocosa debe estar muy fea y no me digas que a ella la quieres mas que a Meiling y – Minnmei repetía una sarta de incoherencias sin parar hasta que la voz de Rick la detuvo

Quiero el divorcio

¡¿Qué?!

Eso... quiero que nos divorciemos, hace mucho que no nos amamos, a decir verdad creo que nunca nos hemos amado...

Ni lo sueñes... crees que así anda mas te lo voy a dar y a firmar para que te vayas a revolcar con la tipa esa... para que te quedes con la mitad de mi dinero y posesiones

No me interesa nada de tus dinero ni tu casa ni tus autos ni tus lujos y para que este feliz ella ya no me ama, dejo de hacerla el día que se despidió de mi y tu me detuviste – Dijo cabizbajo

Si claro como no entonces porque te beso...

Ella no me beso... yo la bese a ella pero me rechazo porque sabe que soy casado y respeta eso –Murmuro con tristeza

Al menos tiene dignidad – Dijo con un mohín la morena

Y si me quiero divorciar de ti ... no es por ella, es algo que debía hace

desde hace mucho, pero estaba cegado y me sentía cobarde, pero escúchalo bien claro no soy feliz a tu lado - Concluyo

Pues no te lo daré... por mi puedes seguir con tu juego de tu amante pero una sola prueba y te denuncio por adulterio

Ella no es mi amante – Volvió a decir el –

Ni creas que la mocosa esa va poner un pie aquí en mi casa

Ni creas que yo piensa traerla a este nido de víboras – Menciono el molesto - De todas formas me voy a llevar mis cosas, ya no quiero vivir en este techo junto a ti, me ahogas, me asfixias has consumido mi vida y convertido en un desierto

Pues fíjate que no te vas porque entonces te demando por abandono de hogar

No me importa ...

Tengo influencias mas de las que crees, puedo hacer que hasta la cárcel vayas a dar, no voy a permitir que te largues con tu amante y menos que dejes a mi hija sin padre – Dijo carcajeándose – No te será fácil, además creo que te pudiera estar engañando y que esa hija no sea tuya, le creíste muy fácil... exígele una prueba de paternidad

Yo no tengo ninguna duda... la niña es igualita a ambos, pero si eso te hace feliz, yo haré la prueba pero con la condición de que... – Se quedo callado un momento pensando que podía exigirle que le mostrara la de Meiling, pero ella podía falsificarla o negársela, debía ser mas inteligente que ella – Bueno no hay problema, supongo que la puedo llevar al mismo laboratorio en donde se le hizo la prueba a nuestra hija, creo que es muy confiable

Claro que lo es, y una vez que tengas ese papel volveremos a hablar por ahora me duele la cabeza, voy a acostarme – Añadió con indiferencia alejándose de ahí – Supongo que te iras con ella ¿no es cierto? – Comento con recelo desde lejos

Para tu tranquilidad ella no esta, volvió al satélite fabrica, voy a estar con mi hija – Contesto en el mismo tono

¡Esta loca! – Pensó Rick que se tiro en el sofá exasperado

Rick... tu y mama se van a divorciar – Dijo Meiling que caminaba por ahí con su celular en la mano

Si ... es muy probable – Le dijo el a la niña tratando de ser honesto

No me importa sabes, yo me las puedo arreglar solo como mamá

Lo se – Dijo Rick con tristeza, la niña jamás lo había querido mucho – pero sabes que podrás contar conmigo siempre soy tu padre y ...

Tienes otra hija ¿No?

Si... – Suspiro Rick con frustración no sabia como iba a tomarlo Meiling

Esta bien, no me importa, siempre he sabido que no nos quieres

No es así... yo te amo mucho eres mi hija – Dijo desesperado

Pues como sea – Dijo ella que contestaba la llamada de un amigo alejándose se ahí también, Rick la miro con ojos tristes, pero no podía quedarse mas tiempo ahí, recogió un par de cosas y salió hacia la casa en donde la hija que lo amaba lo esperaba

Notas:

Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me han animado a seguir escribiendo en especial a las HH: Evi (Mi madrina y mi beta) Kats y Cry y a Pau y Lyli en quienes he encontrado grandes amigas también¡¡¡ Por su puesto a Carla Fox y Jo quienes me han echado porras para animarme a publicar.

No tengo Internet y estoy saturada de trabajo, así que les pido su comprensión tanto para las actualizaciones que tal ves demoren y para responder sus mails.

¡¡¡¡Gracias suavemente y saludos nos estamos viendo¡¡¡¡¡

Sary


	2. Capitulo II

**BAJO LA PIEL**

**Capitulo II**

Cuando Rick entro a su casa su mal humor desapareció, su casa estaba limpia, se veía que las niñas habían trabajado toda el día en ella, además había un delicioso aroma en el ambiente. Se dirigió a la cocina y las encontró a ambas, llenas de harina, y sacando un delicioso pastel del horno

-¿Ustedes hicieron esa delicia? – Dijo besando a su niña en la cabeza y despeinando a Dana

¡Tío! – Reclamo la jovencita

Si papá nosotras, pero todavía falta ponerle el betún – Añadió Miku sacando del refrigerador chocolate derretido

¡Vaya!

Tía Lisa nos enseño – Finalizo Dana que ayudaba a Miku a cargar el recipiente

Lisa... – Murmuro Rick ensoñándose tan solo con escuchar su nombre

Hablo mamá dice que llega en dos días papi – Comento Miku que se lanzo a sus brazos y Rick la levanto en el aire – La extraño mucho ¿sabes? - Añadió

Yo también... yo también

¿Sigues enamorado de tía Lisa? – le pregunto Dana mientras embarraba el pan con el chocolate

Si... – Suspiro Rick mientras bajaba a su hija – Siempre lo he estado

Ella sufrió mucho sin ti sabes... yo me acuerdo

¿Si?

Si... yo estaba muy chiquita pero siempre estaba triste, y lloraba mucho, hasta que nació Miku... tengo buena memoria sabes...

¿Le hice mucho daño no?

Pero lo importante aquí es que vas a hacer para recuperarla...

¿Crees que ella aun me quiera?

¡No seas tonto! – Claro que te quiere y te vamos a ayudar ¿no es verdad prima?

¡Si! – Grito Miku mientras colocaba cerezas sobre el pastel - ¡Yo quiero a mis papas juntos de nuevo!

Yo también ... la quiero junto a mi de nuevo – Se rió el

Tenias una cara que bueno... te fue mal con la "Señorita Celebridad" – Le preguntó Dana

Eres igualita a tu madre – Se carcajeo Rick – Si me fue bastante mal

Endúlzate la vida tío – Le dijo la jovencita extendiéndole un plato con una gran rebanada de pastel y aunque su aspecto era un poco extraño su sabor era delicioso

Mmm – Se saboreo – ¡Muy rico!

Ahora te toca a ti hacer la cena – Musito

Pues ya la traigo hecha – Agrego mientras se dirigía a la sala y regresaba con una bolsa de comida China que los tres disfrutaron mientras conversaban animadamente. Mas tarde Dana se fue a su habitación para darles privacidad al padre e hija con respecto a lo que había sucedido con la esposa de este.

Entonces... me voy a tener que hacer este tonto estudio – Dijo la pequeña indignada arrugando el entrecejo

Si mi princesita... lo siento, pero mas que nada es para librarme de ella, voy a divorciarme, y necesitare pruebas y demás

¿Pero tu si nos crees a mama y a mi de que soy tu hija verdad? – Respondió ella con algo de angustia en su vocecita infantil

¡Claro! ven acá – Dijo Rick que la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo estrechamente – Nunca he dudado de ustedes, además es la oportunidad para... creo que Meiling no es mi hija – Concluyo

¿No? – Los ojos azules de la niña de abrieron con sorpresa

Pues tendré que averiguar algunas cosas, no se canto tiempo nos lleve esto, pero quisiera estar ya libre y estar con ustedes – No termino de hablar su celular sonó con insistencia el suspiro frutado al ver el numero de Minmei aparecer en la pantalla - ¡Rayos! – Murmuro mientras contestaba

Rick... Meiling se puso mal tiene que venir de inmediato – Se escucho la voz de la mujer a través del teléfono

¿Que es lo que tiene? – Dijo preocupado

No lo se… ven de inmediato – Dijo Minmei y colgó, dejando a Rick en un gran dilema

¿Que pasa papá? – pregunto Miku al ver la inquietud de su padre

No lo se… es Meiling algo le pasa… Minmei se escuchaba bastante alterada, debo ir para allá apero no puedo dejarlas solas…

Tío estaremos bien – Añadió Dana que había aparecido en la habitación al escuchar el alboroto

Lisa y tus padres van matarme pero debo ir – Comento hacia si mismo en voz baja

Ve papa … ella se siente mal te necesita mas que yo… - Agrego Miku

¡Princesa! Eres maravillosa – Le dijo Rick mientras se agachaba a su nivel y la abrazaba con amor – No tardo te dejo mi celular para poder llamarlas o para que ustedes tengan teléfono… tengo que contratar el servicio aquí, nunca creí necesitarlo – Finalizó mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo

Ve papá – Le dijo la niña soltándose suavemente de su abrazo

Bueno tengan cuidado princesas – Añadió mientras salía de la casa y cerraba muy bien la puerta.

Unos veinte minutos después Rick entraba apresurado a su casa, subió las escaleras y se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto de su hija, lo abrió sigiloso y la vio dormida en la cama la toco en la frente y todo se veía normal, la niña se movió un poco y murmuro que la dejaran dormir y se volvió a acomodar en su cama. Rick se dio cuenta que era otra jugarreta de Minmei, la niña estaba bien. Molesto se dirigió hacia la puerta refunfuñando pero para su sorpresa no pudo abrir, Minmei había cerrado con llave. Se dirigió hacia su recamara hecho una furia y la encontró sentada frente al espejo vistiendo muy poco ropa y bastante provocativa.

¿Estas loca? – Le dijo muy molesto mientras sus ojos la miraban con profundo odio

¡Ah Rick! Que bueno que regresaste – le respondió con su sonrisa mas sexy levantándose y moviéndose seductoramente hacia el

¡Que rayos te pasa Minmei! Pensé que el pasaba algo a Meiling, deje a las niñas solas, manejo a mitad de la noche para que estés jugando al escondite – Volvió a decirle visiblemente alterado – Además que es esa locura que encerarme, debo volver con mi hija y ... – El no termino de hablar Minmei se había abalanzado sobre el buscando con desesperación sus labios

¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le dijo tomándola por los hombros evitando los labios de su mujer

Eres mi marido... no tiene nada de extraño lo que hago y si... te mentí para traerte de regreso¿Crees que te iba dejar ir tan fácil tontito? – Añadió mientras se despojaba de la bata roja de seda que tenia puesta dejando a la vista sus voluptuosos pechos, Rick hizo un gesto de desprecio y se alejo de ella de inmediato

¡Estas loca Minmei muy loca! – Le dijo el mientras sacaba un maleta del closet y empezaba a guardar sus pertenencias

Me tienes miedo – Rio ella a sus espaldas – No soportas la visión de una mujer como yo

Miedo... a una mujer de plástico como tu – Se rió irónicamente el

Pues si no mal recuerdo, nunca rechazabas mis encantos en el pasado – Añadió mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y con sus manos empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa

Basta Minmei – Dijo el sin dejar de hacer su maleta

¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te hacia sentir cuando hacíamos el amor? – Continuo mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de su esposo, logrando que Rick empezara a sentirse bastante nervioso, ella bajo su camisa por sus brazos y el trago saliva.

Nosotros nunca hicimos el amor solo tuvimos sexo – Respondió

Es lo mismo – Dijo ella que volteo a Rick y empezó a lamerle el cuello con desesperación, logrando que Rick empezara a temblar, era cierto el no la amaba, el ni siquiera la deseaba, pero era hombre y hacia muchos años que no hacia el amor, siempre había podido controlarse no solo porque Minmei ya no significaba nada para el, ni siquiera se le hacia bonita, y ella regularmente lo ignoraba también, pero ahora después de los besos compartidos con Lisa y del ataque erótico de Minmei, se sentía bastante vulnerable y aunque su corazón y su cerebro luchaban contra eso, su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, sentía debilidad, incluso no opuso resistencia cuando ella lo empujo a la cama y se monto sobre el recorriendo con sus dedos expertos el pecho y los brazos de Rick, para luego besar y lamer los mismo puntos en los que iba dejando un camino ardiente sobre la piel de el.

No Minmei – Le dijo inútilmente tratando de empujarla y quitársela de encima, pero solo logro que ella lo besara con mas vehemencia logrando que sutil gemido se escapara de los labios de el, ella sonrió victoriosa y se dispuso a continuar su juego

Tómame – le dijo mientras colocaba las manos de el sobre sus pechos y el sentía que perdía todo el control sobre si mismo

No lo eches a perder ahora que esta en tu vida de nuevo Hunter, es a Lisa a quien amas, no le falles a ella y no te falles a ti mismo – Escuchaba una vocecita en su cabeza que lentamente se fue apagando. Sin saber como o porque se dio cuenta que ahora el era quien estaba arriba de su esposa totalmente desnuda y que el se encontraba a medio vestir también, se estaba perdiendo en esas sensaciones olvidadas ya por su cuerpo y que de pronto resurgían como un volcán en erupción y el empezaba a disfrutar de esos senos sin ninguna restricción

Tengo preservativos en el cajón – Dijo ella jadeante mientras no dejaba de acariciarlo con locura colocándose nuevamente sobre el para estirarse y sacarlos del buró y entonces el reacciono, se dio cuenta de lo estaba a punto de pasar y no lo iba a permitir, no iba a caer nuevamente en sus redes, como lo había hecho en su adolescencia, ahora era un hombre y tenia control sobre su vida, sobre todo ahora que Lisa y su hija le daban esa fuerza y amaba a Lisa, lo sabia con certeza, y a su hija, la sonrisa cristalina y franca de Miku apareció en su mente, los ojos verdes y profundos de Lisa mientras escuchaba su voz en la distancia llamándolo también

¡Dije que no! – Grito empujándola levemente y poniéndose de pie rápidamente

¡Eres un idiota! – Grito ella indignada- Eres mi marido tienes deberes conyugales que cumplir – Añadió mientras se levantaba

¡Deberes! Eso he sido siempre para ti ¿no? … Un trofeo mas en tu colección, no Minmei eso se acabo, ya no soy tu títere

Te puedo demandar por incumplimiento conyugal…sabes…

Para ti todo es demandas… ¿De que rayos se trata esto?

De que no te voy a dar el divorcio…

Pues ya veremos que dice mi abogado…

¿Abogado¡Tu no tienes ni en que caerte muerto! – Se burlo ella – Todo lo tienes me lo debes a mi

Te equivocas y además ese se acabo, voy a volver a la RDF

¡No te lo permitiré!

¿Y quien eres tú para impedirlo?

¡Tu mujer!

Desde cuando… nunca me trataste como tu marido, de hecho creo que nunca me amaste pero para ser honesto yo tampoco, estaba encaprichado contigo, obsesionado pero nunca fue amor….

¡Ha… Ahora te pones irónico!, pues conmigo has tenido lo que siempre has querido… todo

¡¡¡Todo… Claro!!! Nunca he sido feliz me oyes … NUNCA

Pues yo tampoco, ni siquiera buen sexo he tenido contigo… no sirves ni para eso – Le dijo burlonamente

¿De eso se trata todo esto no? De SEXO… hace años que no hacemos nada, cual es tu motivo ahora

Te voy a demostrar que ninguna mujer te puede dar lo que te doy yo – Agrego mientras nuevamente se acercaba a el como una gata en celo como retándolo

Eso quieres… eso tendrás – Dijo el con los ojos llenos de odio aventándola a la cama, él encima de ella, empezó a besarla con furia, quería hacerle daño, ella quiso soltarse le era difícil, él la estaba lastimando

Te aborrezco – le dijo ella - ¡SUELTAME! - Grito

Yo también te aborrezco – Agrego el mientras la liberaba y se levantaba - Además hueles a alcohol, tienes un grave problema que no quieres aceptar

¡Tú también eres alcohólico!

No lo soy… era un escape a mi vida a tu lado, pero eso se acabo

¡TE ODIO!

Es reciproco– Contesto el mientras empezaba a vestirse y salía de prisa del cuarto al cerrar solo escucho como algo se estrellaba contra la puerta, y mas ruidos después Minmei estaba aventando cosas, sonrió con tristeza, se había librado de ella, y ella estaba furiosa no había podido seducirlo, ella había perdido su poder sobre el. Se dirigió al estudio y por reflejo se sirvió una copa de Whisky cuando le dio el primer trago reacciono, abrió la ventana y lanzo la copa por ella – Nunca mas beberé, tengo en mi vida lo que necesito – Pensó mientras se dirigía a la cochera ya que no podía salir de esa prisión al menos no quería estar en la misma casa con ella, se metió en la camioneta de Minmei y llamo a su hija para decirle que se quedaría ahí, las niñas estaban bien, luego se acomodo para caer en un inquieto sueño. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba levemente el parabrisas del auto, era la mucama.

Sr. Hunter – Le dijo visiblemente alterada

¿Qué pasa Candice? – Dijo el mientras bajaba del auto estirándose un poco, estaba molido era muy incomodo estar ahí.

Es la señora... otra vez... bueno usted sabe

¡Rayos! – Dijo Rick preocupado mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa y subía corriendo las escaleras – Esa mujer no cambiara nunca – Murmuro seguido de la Candice la doncella

Sr... usted merece algo mejor que esta vida, nosotros sábemelos que cosas que usted no – Dijo la joven que caminaba a paso veloz atrás de el

¿Qué quieres decir?

Lo siento no debí decir nada – Se sonrojo mientras bajaba la cabeza – Ella me despediría – Finalizo y continuo caminando delante de el que había detenido su paso, Rick la siguió en silencio tratando de entender lo que ella le había dicho.

¡Minmei!... – Dijo el al entrar a la habitación y ver el espectáculo ante sus ojos, ella estaba sentada en el suelo intentando incorporase en vano, despeinada, con la mirada perdida, conservando aun una botella de licor en la mano, el pudo ver que habías varias botellas mas vacías tiradas en la alfombra, fotos rotas, inclusive la de la boda de ambos, ella estaba sucia al parecer se había vomitado encima. Rick se acerco a ella mirándola con compasión y lastima, la levanto en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama

¿Es otra congestión alcohólica? – Le dijo la joven asustada que lo ayudaba a acomodar a Minmei en la cama

Si... así parece – Dijo el con profunda tristeza en los ojos – Siento pena por ti Minmei solo eso – Murmuro en su odio mientras con cuidado la acostaba y la cubría - Su respiración se ha deprimido a raíz de la acumulación excesiva de alcohol – Le dijo a la mucama - Trata de despertarla, si esto no funciona, ponla de lado con los brazos a un costado, ya que corre el riesgo de bronco aspirar si devuelve el estomago de nuevo, tápala con algo para que no le baje su temperatura corporal – Le dijo a la joven que continuaba ayudándolo - Cuenta sus respiraciones, si son 8 o menos en un minuto, pediremos una ambulancia , es muy peligroso dejarla dormir, yo voy a preparar la ducha para llevarla – Le dijo Rick mientras se dirigía al baño

Pero ella se enojara si viene la ambulancia... se haría un escándalo y ... – Decía la joven sirviente

No me importa... no voy a permitir que muera – Finalizo

Se puso mi mama mal otra vez – Dijo Meiling que apareció en la escena con su carita llena de angustia

Si... de nuevo – Le dijo Rick que regresaba del baño y la volvía a tomar en sus brazos para llevarla a la regadera

¿Por qué? ... porque nos hace esto ... PORQUE – Grito la niña mientras corría a su habitación

¡Diablos! – Dijo Rick mientras sentía la presión de esa familia destrozada por el alcohol y las mentiras, en otra época hubiera corrido al lado de su hija pero siempre era igual , la niña lloraba y se encerraba en su habitación y nunca le permitía entrar, así que suspirando con frustración empezó a quitarle la bata a su esposa para meterla a la regadera, pero descubrió que ella aprisionaba fuertemente un papel en un mano, el papel estaba arrugado, y sucio, Rick lo retiro con cuidado y vio que estaba pegado con cinta y manchado por lo que parecían ser lagrimas, sin tomarle importancia lo puso a un lado para sostener a la mujer con fuerza y ponerla debajo del chorro de agua tibia. Minmei empezó a reaccionar y se aferró rápidamente a el mientras lloraba amargamente diciendo que nunca volvería a beber

Siempre... siempre dices eso... ¿por qué te haces daño? – le dijo Rick que le quitaba el cabello que caía en su rostro – En que momento te convertiste en esto... en que momento... eras bellas, eras famosa... tenias tanto...

Nunca pude tener amor... – Balbuceo ella

Nunca te permitiste amar – Le contesto el

Ni Kyle ni tu me amaron nunca... – Respondió sorbiendo sus lagrimas

Ambos lo hicimos en un tiempo, tu fuiste la que nunca nos amaste... tu cambiaste las cosas... ahora yo solo siento por ti compasión...

¡No! – lloriqueo ella

Vamos a la cama – le dijo ayudándola a salir del baño y colocándole una bata seca y limpia

Gracias Rick – Murmuro apenada – Mientras el la acostaba y la cubría

Duerme, te hará bien

No te vayas – Balbuceo ella con miedo

No me iré – Dijo con la presión en sus hombros al saber que Miku y Dana seguían solas en su casa.

Cuando Minmei se durmió el se levanto a llamar a su hija y le explico que tenia un contratiempo y que tardaría un poco en llegar pero se tranquilizo al escucharla y al saber que ambas estaba bien. Nuevamente la madurez e independencia de las niñas lo sorprendió y sonrió satisfecho Lisa y Miriya estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo con esas futuras jovencitas. Mas tranquilo se dirigió al baño a levantar las cosas de su esposa que ahí habían dejado y en eso estaba cuando algo llamo su atención. El papel que había colocado sobre la elegante banca blanca de baño sobre la cual colocaban las toallas, sin saber porque tomo el papel con cuidado y se sintió nervioso con solo tocarlo, lo miro con curiosidad tratando de buscar de que se trataba y se quedo congelado cuando vio el encabezado del mismo.

¡La prueba de partenidad de Meiling! – Dijo para si mismo con sorpresa e inmediatamente comenzó a leerla. Su vista se dirigió hacia la parte de abajo de la hoja en donde en letras grandes concluía: "El supuesto padre, Lynn Kyle, no puede ser excluido como el padre biológico de la niña Lynn, porque hay marcas genéticas compartidas. La probabilidad de paternidad es de 99.999, según la comparación con Richard Hunter que esta totalmente **No relacionado**, con la paternidad de la niña" – Rick leyó la hoja varias veces sin entender que decía sus piernas le temblaban y busco el apoyo de un sillón mecedor al lado de la cama donde descansaba Minmei, volvió a leerla y la analizó con calma. El no conocía mucho de esas pruebas, pero ahí estaba los alelos coincidían, el DNA no mentían sus dudas habían sido confirmadas Meiling no era su hija. Una furia interna lo consumió, sus ojos chispeaban odio, su respiración era agitada, su sangre corría helada por su cuerpo, lo había engañado, tantos años, se sentía furioso, iracundo, dolido, usado, mil sentimientos lo recorrían, instintivamente volteo a la cama a ver a su esposa que dormía placidamente bajo los efectos del alcohol, la miro con desprecio, con fuego en su mirada - ¡Maldita! – Balbuceo apretando el papel en su mano, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, tuvo que obligarse a si mismo a salir de la habitación, porque tenia el impulso de gritar y romper cosas quería despertarla y gritarle, decirle que la odiaba, sentía que no podía controlarse mas

Estúpido, estúpido he sido un estúpido – Decía mientras se dirigía al estudio de su casa azotando la puerta y dejándose caer sobre un sofá se inclino sobre sí mismo, sosteniendo su sienes con sus manos, mientras mantenía sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y trataba de coordinar sus pensamientos – ¡ESTUPIDO! – Grito poniéndose de pie y arrojando un cenicero de cristal cortado hacia la foto de bodas que estaba colgada en medio del salón, cuyo cristal se rompió en mil pedazos y cayo al suelo estruendosamente, suspiro con frustración y salió de ahí necesitaba aire y calmarse mientras pensaba que es lo que iba a hacer. Con el alboroto de la congestión de Minmei, los sirvientes habían abierto la puerta de servicio por la que Rick se escabullo sigiloso, cabizbajo, confundido y lastimado, subió a su auto y empezó a manejar sin dirección. De pronto se detuvo, estaba a las salida de Macross cerca de un hermoso acantilando, bajo del auto y se recargo en el, con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, el aire frió de ese día lo golpeaba suavemente en el rostro, las imágenes de su vida desde aquel día cuando Minmei lo detuvo de ir tras Lisa se agolpaban en su pecho, su vida había sido vacía y sola, fría y sin sentido e imagino como hubiera sido al lado de ella, al lado de la mujer que aun amaba con locura, imagino esa felicidad, casi pudo sentirla, casi pudo vivirla, inclusivo imagino esas noches de ensueño compartidas con Lisa, casi podía sentirla a su lado respirando y descansando en su abrazo mientras la luz del amanecer los sorprendía juntos, desnudos y entrelazados y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, amargas lagrimas ya que su vida hasta ahora había sido solo un espejismo, sentía que no podía respirar y grito al vació se desahogo, grito saco de sus pecho todos su sentimientos, el eco devolvía sus lamentos y no supo cuento tiempo paso.

Te soñé,

Estaba despierto y te miré

Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,

Tanta suerte al despertar

Y mirarte descansar

Segura y junto a mí.

Te soñé

Y estabas tan bella tan mujer,

Pensé soñar

Pues no podía imaginar

Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor

Sin tu calor.

Tuve momentos

De profunda soledad

Y ahora no lo creo

Y junto a ti me encuentro.

Desesperado estuve a punto de caer

Y apareciste un día

Llegando hasta mi vida

Y te soñé…

Estaba despierto y te soñé.

Lisa se encontraba en una situación similar, se acercaba a la tierra, mientras por la ventanilla del trasbordador veía el hermoso planeta azul los pensamientos inundaban sus sentidos, su vida pasaba por sus ojos como una película, tenia los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas.

Recordaba a Claudia, a las chicas a Gloval a su padre a tanta gente que había perdido, una soledad le invadía los sentidos, nunca se había separado de Miku y la extrañaba demasiado. Suspiro con tristeza al ver hacia el pasado y escudriñar en su mente, una vez cuando creyó tener todo, esa noche al lado de el... sentía que su vida estaba completa, ahora Miku era sus mundo.

Tal como una hoja que se lleva el viento me deje llevar

Me encerraste en un beso y no supe escapar

Hoy que no te tengo desde la distancia te puedo jurar:

Que te extraño en mis sueños

Que me dueles aun más

Es tan difícil comprender

Que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes

Como duele

No verte cada madrugada

Sentir como te extrañe el alma

Haber tenido tanto y no tener nada

Y duele

Sentir el corazón vacío

Saber cuanto te necesito

Y ver que sigue entre tu y yo una barrera de amor

Solo enloqueciendo dejaría un momento de pensar en ti

Le haces falta a mi cuerpo para sobrevivir

No es posible comprender que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes

Como duele

No verte cada madrugada

Sentir como te extrañe el alma

Haber tenido tanto y no tener nada

Y duele

Sentir el corazón vacío

Saber cuanto te necesito

Y ver que sigue entre tú y yo una barrera de amor

Y duele cada vez más

Que no estas

Que de mi vida te vas

Como duele

Sentir el corazón vacío

Saber cuanto te necesito

Saber que existe entre tú y yo esta barrera de amor

y duele

Sentir el corazón vació

Saber cuanto te necesito

y ver que sigue entre tu y yo esta barrera de amor.

El trasbordador aterrizo, ella seco con su puño sus lagrimas, y bajo, atendió todos sus asuntos lo mas rápido que pudo, quería ya ver a su hija, la necesitaba.

No muy lejos de ahí, Rick veía el atardecer estaba mas tranquilo, su corazón latía acompasadamente, sus pensamientos habían encontrado paz, sabia lo que quería e iba a luchar por eso. Se sorprendió al ver la hora, casi era de noche, había dejado a las niñas solas todo el día. Preocupado y bajo la luna naciente en esa fresca noche que resplandecía contrastando con el azul imponente del cielo, manejo a alta velocidad hacia su casa. Poco rato después entro ala propiedad y se alarmo bastante al ver un jeep militar en la puerta, de un brinco bajo y entro corriendo a la casa, Lisa le ponía un suéter a su hija mientras hablaba con ella suavemente. Rick entro hecho un relámpago y todos ahí voltearon a verlo pero Lis le lanzo una mirada de fuego mientras se acercaba a el amenazadoramente, el trago saliva

Li…sa…. Llegaste – Balbuceo temeroso – Chicos… - Continuo dirigiéndose a Max y Miriya que también alistaban a Dana

Si así es… no es obvio Hunter y por lo visto tu también llegaste – Murmuro visiblemente enojada

Bueno yo….

Si, tu, no supiste hacerte responsable de las niñas, dicen que no habías llegado desde anoche... no lo puedo creer y yo que confié en ti

No es verdad, estas tres semanas estuve al pendiente de ellas, anoche me surgió algo es todo, pero estuve llamándolas y…

No hay excusas Rick, pensé que habías madurado y que serias un buen padre para Miku pero ya veo que no…

¡Lisa no seas injusta!

Mami… papa dice la verdad….

Miku por favor esta discusión es entre tu padre y yo – Le dijo ala niña con delicadeza pero en tono firme

Tía Lisa….

Dana…

Lo siento

Lisa…. Es verdad... paso algo y yo no pude venir y luego Minmei y …

¡De ella se trata todo esto no?... seguro tu esposa volvió y tu sales corriendo y dejas a las niñas solas

BASTA – dijo el empezado a desesperarse

NO ME GRITES – Grito ella

Entonces déjame explicarte

No hay nada que explicar, Miku veámonos

Ah no te vas a ir así nada mas por que si.. no esta vez Lisa.. ya basta de malos entendidos

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y después de esto no estoy segura si te dejare seguir viendo a tu hija

No me puedes hacer eso Lisa…

Si puedo…

¡MAMA! – Grito Miku bastante molesta

Y tu desde cuando me hablas así jovencita – Dijo Lisa cada vez mas molesta – Creo que tu padre es una mala influencia para ti…

¡NO! – Dijeron al unísono padre e hija

Lisa…. – Intervino Max con cautela – Necesitas calmarte un poco, escucha lo que Rick tiene que decirte, no creo que dejara a las niñas solas nada mas por que si, además ellas están bien…

Pero Max… fue irresponsable y….

Vamos Lisa… tranquila, nos llevamos a Miku para que puedan hablar con calma, tómense su tiempo…

Pero pero… - lo dudaba ella

Por favor Lisa…luego yo te llevare ala base – Le dijo Rick casi en tono suplicante

Si mamita…. Escucha lo que papi tiene que decirte

Esta bien – Dijo ella lago frustrada suspirando profundamente – Tiene suna oportunidad Hunter gracias a tu escuadrón de rescate.. solo una – Le dijo sin vacilar al padre de su hija.

Momentos después, los Sterling acompañados de Miku salían rumbo a las barracas en el Jeep militar dejando atrás a una Lisa impaciente y un Rick esperanzado.

Bien... que tienes que decirme – Argumento Lisa todavía molesta

Ven, siéntate – Le dijo Rick tomándola suavemente de la mano y conduciéndola hasta el sillón de la sala, con solo el contacto de su piel, sendas descarga eléctricas recorrieron a ambos, estremeciéndolos por completo, Lisa pareció calmarse y Rick tembló ligeramente – Quieres un té – Le comento y Lisa sonrió

Si un té estaría bien gracias

¿De jazmín?

No... mejor no – Rio ella recordando la ultima vez que habían compartido ese té

Esta bien esta bien, tengo de naranjo – Rio el también entendiendo a que se refería ella y se dirigió a la cocina, al poco rato regreso con dos humeantes tazas con la cálida bebida - ¿Te sientes mejor? le pregunto el con sinceridad después e que ella dio un trago al té

Hmm esta delicioso, si me siento mejor, disculpa Rick tal vez... tal vez me excedí un poco, pero es que cuando se trata de la seguridad y bienestar de mi hija...

Nuestra hija – Corrigió el y ambos sonrieron

Si nuestra hija...

Yo también falle, se que no debí dejarlas, pero... déjame explicarte de acuerdo

Adelante – Dijo ella escuchándolo con atención – La siguiente hora Rick le explico todo lo que había sucedido, desde que Minmei se había enterado de la existencia de Miku hasta su congestión alcohólica y el descubrimiento que el había ello acerca de Meiling

¡Rick! Esto es ... es – Murmuro ella al leer detenidamente el papel en sus manos

Es una porquería – Dijo el poniéndose de pie y caminando inquieto – Siempre presentí e intuí algo pero el saber la verdad... me dolió Lisa me dolió, me sentí estúpido, usado, desperdicie mi felicidad a tu lado por una mentira, lo que nos hizo Minmei, por que no solo fue a mi, fue también a ti, a Miku, a Kyle y por supuesto a Meiling… es una mierda... no se... eso es demasiado bajo

Oh… no sabes cuanto lo siento…

Lo se Lisa… no se pudimos tener una vida juntos... yo … yo

No te angusties con algo que ya paso… mejor piensa que vas a hacer ahora – le dijo con ternura colocando su mano sobre el hombro tenso de el, logrando que el brincara por el contacto

Gracias Lisa – Le dijo colocando su propia mano sobre la de ella – Y bueno aun no se lo que voy a hacer… aunque por otro lado… me siento no se…

¿Libre?

Si eso liberado, es decir esto significa mucho… es decir es cierto que fue algo cruel y despiadado pero ahora… significa que soy… hombre libre y bueno Meiling… no se a pesar que si sentía que no era mi hija y siempre ha sido distante conmigo, la quiero sabes, la vi crecer, en todo caso ella no tiene la culpa de todo, si la veo como mi hija y me dolería perderla para siempre…

Rick… eres muy noble sabes…

Gracias Lisa – Dijo y en movimiento rápido la abrazo, necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba sentir que todo iba estar bien y que ella estaría ahí para ayudarlo, ella lo entendió por lo que lo abrazo con fuerza, para después comenzar a acariciar su espalda con ternura

¿Te sientes mejor?

Si… gracias… Lisa….

¿Si?

No te vayas de mi lado… nunca no me quites a Miku…. Por favor – Agrego con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

No Rick… nunca la alejaría de su padre… hace rato bueno… yo… lo siento

¿Y tú que hay de ti? … ¿Que hay de nosotros Lisa?

Oh… Rick, sabes que bueno es complicado…yo no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, yo pensé que te había olvidado, pero tenerte cerca me hicieron dudar, no se si es solo cariño lo que siento o…

Entonces averigüémoslo – Dijo el que la tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarla casi frenéticamente, Lisa se sorprendió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente , sin tiempo a reaccionar, sus piernas se sintieron débiles de pronto, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho y busco el apoyo de la pared a sus espalada, de lo contrario sentía sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por si solas

No Rick – Murmuro con suavidad entre esos besos que el proporcionaba intentando empujarlo suavemente sin lograrlo no permitía vencerse, él quería tumbar esa barrera, ella forcejaba, él no permitía que ella pudiera vencerlo, una mano la tenia firmemente sobre su cintura con la otra aprisionaba su muñeca contra la pared, ella mantenía su mano libre sobre el pecho de el tratando aun de conservar un espacio entre ambos, pero el empezaba a sentir como ella estaba a punto de ser vencida. Cuando sintió que Lisa empezaba a relajarse y dejaba de luchar detuvo su embate y sin despegar los labios de ella, comenzó a chuparlos suavemente, los besaba con ternura, la lengua de él trataba de abrir los labios de ella poco a poco, ella comenzó a sentir su sabor a disfrutarlo mientras sentía como sus movimientos ahora eran distintos, eran suaves y dulces, peligrosamente conocidos, sintió su lengua, quería sentirla más… y al fin… abrió sus labios para que él pudiera al fin invadirla.

Rick sintió la rendición de ella los labios de ambos parecían querer devorarse uno al otro, los besos subían de intensidad cada vez más. Lisa sintió aquel casi desconocido calor, subir por su vientre hasta llegar a su garganta, la cual emitió un suave gemido que fue devorado por él, quien también estaba experimentando el mismo dolor en su vientre bajo.

Las manos de él comenzaron a moverse poco a poco, una de ellas encontró su objetivo, su mano invasora hallo la piel suave y tersa de ella de su estomago, y avanzo con cuidado, como tanteado el terreno, ella por su parte profundizando el beso comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de el, enredados sus dedos en su pelo y acariciando su nuca, toco ahora el turno de el de emitir un gemido desde el fondo de su ser, al sentir las manos de ella sobre su nuca sobre su cuello atrayéndolo mas aun, su otra mano como con vida propia, busco mas piel de ella, lenta y sutilmente bajo hacia su pierna y empezó a subir la falda del uniforme de ella hasta su cintura para poder acariciar libremente los muslos de Lisa, ella no puso resistencia. Todo esto ocurría sin que ellos dejaran de besarse, la respiración de ambos era entrecortada casi jadeante y el nivel de pasión subía más y más a cada instante. Los sentidos de Rick parecían querer llegar a un extremo más alto cuando sin poder detenerse, había levantado a Lisa, la cargó y ella lo abrazó con sus piernas, pegada en la pared, ella ya no sabía como controlar aquel sentimiento que estaba a punto de explotar, en ese momento la Lisa cerebral estaba dormida y la Lisa mujer tenia el control, no había dudas, no al menos por esa noche. El ardor que provenía dentro de sus ser, los invadía poco a poco y sin piedad, el cuerpo de ambos reaccionaba ante todo esto, para el era mas evidente esta situación, todo su cuerpo, sentían cada célula estallar en placer. Lisa desde aquella noche compartida con el no había vuelto a estar con nadie, el nunca había sentido con Minmei así y además hacia años que no hacia el amor, para ambos era una necesidad física inminente, pero era un necesidad espiritual aun mas fuerte, sus almas se estaba reconociendo y reencontrando aun en medio de esa marea de pasiones que amenazaba desbordarse de una forma incontrolable, sus corazones latían como uno solo, como siempre lo habían sido… uno. Sus movimientos, los dirigieron sin saber como, trastabillando hasta la cama de el, el cayo encima de ella, ella seguía atrapada a su merced sin luchar sin oponerse, al contrario entregándose en cuerpo y alma a el.

Las mano de el nuevamente cobraron vida y con nada de sutileza abrieron el uniforme de ella, para encontrarse con esos pechos firmes y hermosos que lo enloquecían se miraron a los ojos unos instantes para luego volver a besarse mientras el acariciaba esos pechos que reaccionan a esas manos a es calor conocido, pero Rick quería mas, quería probar su piel de nuevo, así que dolorosamente dejo esos labios de néctar para empezar a lamer su cuello, despacio sin prisa para luego dirigirse a sus clavículas , para luego llegar al punto que deseaba volver a degustar, con sus labios atrapo uno de ellos, lo succiono con suavidad, Lisa gimió con fuerza mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de el y su espalda se arqueaba involuntariamente, desesperada arranco el suéter del cuerpo de Rick y empezó también a acariciar y besar el pecho desnudo de el, Rick apretó los ojos con fuerza al sentir las maravillas que ella con sus manos y sus labios le hacían a su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control, estaba a punto de perder la razón, sin poder contenerse de dirigió nuevamente a sus labios mientras sus manos hábiles se deshacía de la falda y la ropa interior de ella, ella recibió ansiosa sus labios, esos labios de quien tanto había amado o ¿aun amaba?. Era como un elixir embriagante al cual no se podía resistir. Lisa también guiada por sus propios instintos, abría y ayudada por el se deshacía de la ropa que aun tenia Rick. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos uno en los brazos del otro, comenzaron a acariciarse ya sin reservas, sin miedo, a plenitud, pero la sensación de piel sobre piel, los sobrepaso, los besos, las caricias, eran insuficientes, aunque ambos habían tocado, explorado, besado y acariciado el cuerpo del otro, sentían que no podían mas, ambos cuerpos vibraran sin control, la atmósfera era electrizante y por fin... perdieron la razón , perdieron el poco control que les quedaba y se dejaron hundir en ese mar de sensaciones y una bruma de pasión los envolvió por completo, nueve años, nueve años habían esperado para estar juntos de nuevo, nada podía detenerlos ahora, necesitan ser uno, fundirse en el otro, solo eso apagaría ese fuego interno que literalmente los consumía de manera dolorosa, ese fuego que los hacia sentir vivos, sentir amados, sentir que pertenecerían a alguien, ese fuego que los hacia sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas, que estallaba en sus pechos en una carrera sin control de sus corazones en donde hasta latir a esa velocidad era intensamente doloroso, es fuego que por primera vez en ellos les permitía sentirse a plenitud. Se estaban amando como adultos, no como aquellos niños asustados nueve años antes, se exploraron sus cuerpos de tal forma que ambos se descubrieron sintiendo cosas que no creyeron que existieran, sintiendo placer en los lugares mas recónditos e íntimos, en cada poro de su piel. Pero había llegado el momento de algo mas, ambos lo sabían y estaban listos y seguros para lo que vendría.

Si no te tomo ahora voy a enloquecer – Dijo Rick jadeante luchando por articular palabras coherentes en medio de esa tempestad de sensaciones

Hazlo… ¡YA! – Contesto ella en tomo imperativo – Que siento que me muero si no soy una contigo – Continuo apenas con un hilo de voz que se escucho temblorosa por la excitación y el deseo.

Se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de el literalmente destellaban fuego, los de ella se veían oscuros por la pasión experimentada, ella se movió un poco acomodarse bajo el peso del cuerpo de el, alistándose para recibirlo dentro de su cuerpo, por que dentro de su alma el había permanecido durante muchos años ya. El se sumergió en ese mar oscuro y esmeralda, esa tempestad que termino por consumirlo por completo, era como si cayera en un abismo sin fin, y por fin perdió todo contacto con la realidad, incluso tiempo después se cuestiono si en esa noche había el perdido el juicio por completo.

Lisa se movió un poco adaptando su cuerpo debajo de el, sin miedo y sin prisas, el también empezó a acomodarse al cuerpo de ella, eran como dos perfectas piezas de un mismo rompecabezas que volvían a unirse, sus cuerpo se acoplaban al perfección, ella suspiro profundamente cuando lo sintió en su húmeda intimidad, el tembló un poco al saber que iba por el lugar correcto, ambos apretaron los ojos mientras gemían fuertemente al unísono, cuando el empezó a entrar en ella, la sensación era extremadamente placentera, para Lisa fue un poco incomodo al principio, nunca había vuelto a hacer el amor¡parecía su primera vez!, pero pronto paso el dolor, para el la experiencia era sumamente gratificante ella era muy estrecha, así que la presión que le producía entrar en ella era increíble llevándolo al limite del placer a tal grado que Rick sintió que terminaría en cualquier momento y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse, aquello apenas estaba comenzando. Con un movimiento certero y profundo el la hizo totalmente suya y un gemido fuerte casi como un alarido de placer de ambos retumbo en toda la casa; Ambos se detuvieron un momento, tratando de normalizar su respiración y controlar sus alocados corazones mientras se acostumbraban a esa intensa experiencia de ser uno nuevamente.

¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Lisa al sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos

Siento que he muerto y estoy en el cielo – Respondió el jadeante mientras abría lentamente los ojos para quedar atrapado en los ojos esmeralda de ella – TE AMO LISA TE AMO – Le dijo con desesperación mientras su brazos se aferraban a ella con fuerza – Durante años he soñado volver a vivir algo así contigo, y hoy esta sucediendo – Finalizo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella

Oh Rick – Susurró ella mientras acaricia la espalda desnuda de su amante

No puedo pensar mas… no ahora – Musito el con la voz cargada de deseo, mientras empezaba a moverse nuevamente, lentamente después de haberse logrado controlar

No Rick no ahora – Contesto ella levemente empezando a responder a los movimientos de el, al ritmo que el imponía, pero anhelaba mas mucho mas - Con mas fuerza – Balbuceo ella mientras esas oleadas de placer le invadían todo el cuerpo, haciéndola también perder el control. Tal como le pedía, Rick comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas. Ella pos su parte movía sus caderas aumentando el estímulo. Era una sensación enloquecedora, un placer que solo una vez había sentido y solo porque era Lisa quien se lo proporcionaba.

Sus gemidos se mezclaban en la habitación y el sudor en sus cuerpos, Lisa giró sobre de el, quedando ahora con el control de la situación, el la tomó de su cintura y la ayudo a moverse mientras su vista se deleitaba con el espectáculo antes sus ojos, ella llevaba sus manos a su cabello y lo levantaba para tratar de refrescarse, todo lo hacia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a el, quien también estaba loco de placer, la hizo girar de nuevo y la beso son fuerza, mordiendo sus labios, se dirigió al lóbulo de su oreja y lo succionó susurrándole un "te amo"; pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer, volvió a girar sobre el quedando nuevamente arriba del hombre que no puso ninguna resistencia antes los deseos de ella, Rick era incapaz de mantener su placer en silencio, sus suspiros y gemidos de placer invadían la atmósfera electrizándola aun mas, esto parecía excitar aun mas a Lisa, quien continuaba moviéndose sobre el.

Sintiendo que estaban cerca ella se aferro a los hombros de el, mientras el hundía su cabeza en los senos de ella, devorándolos haciéndola sentir que la sangre en su cuerpo hervía. Ahora el se encontraba hincado con ella sobre él, abrazada a su cuello, subiendo y bajando de una manera frenética y acelerada ante la inminencia del final. Buscaron sus labios con desesperación, sin embargo, en el momento en que el éxtasis fue demasiado, ambos separaron sus bocas y dejaron salir un grito de total y completo éxtasis, acompañado de los nombres de cada uno. El había usado toda su fuerza en los últimos embistes, terminando con un sonido que desgarró su garganta de placer puro. Ella simplemente perdió el sentido de la realidad el placer la había consumido por completo, mientras sentía como el la inundaba por completo, quemándola en vida.

¡¡¡¡Rick!!!!

¡¡¡¡Lisa… ahhh!!!!... te amo

Después de esa experiencia tan intensa que habían compartido, en donde el paraíso los había sorprendido a ambos al unísono, en donde habían sentido como tocaban el cielo entraban en el y súbitamente volvían a la tierra Rick luchaba ahora porque la fuerza no lo abandonara por completo, lentamente con brazos temblorosos y sudorosos, la ayudo a recostarse y el cayo a su lado ya sin fuerzas y sin aliento para mantenerse. Se quedaron así inmóviles abrazados, jadeantes y empapados de sudor, sus corazones aun latían sin control en sus pechos de una manera dolorosa, la respiración de ambos era agitada, muy lejos de la normalidad. Pero mientras iban recuperándose, el simple hecho de recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos, el simple hecho de tenerse cerca, volvía a encenderlos nuevamente, ninguno parecía haberse saciado, aun tenían sed del otro, años de soledad, de separación de dolor, no podían ser olvidados con una sola sesión de amor, necesitan mas mucho mas, se necesitaban nuevamente.

Creo que esta noche no dormiremos – Susurró Rick

Dos, tres, cuatro ellos mismos no supieron cuantas veces hicieron el amor esa noche, con locura con desesperación, sintiendo que no había un mañana, no podían fiarse de un futuro que ya una vez los había separado, no había hastió al contrario cada vez que terminaban, solo deseaban volver a empezar, era algo casi de locura, algo llamado amor, un amor que había estado, cautivo en sus corazones y en sus cuerpos por muchos años, y ahora se desbordaba sin control, sin piedad entre ellos de una manera sobrenatural.

El amanecer los sorprendió aun amándose sin cansancio alcanzando el clímax una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos se rindieron al cansancio y exhaustos de placer cayeron rendidos, dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Lisa despertó, pero no se movió se sentía cansada pero feliz, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, una sonrisa adormilada apareció en sus labios, de pronto abrió los ojos súbitamente al sentir unas manos que la abrazaban por la cintura casi posesivamente y un calido aliento sobre su cuello, se separo de el con un movimiento súbito y se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana al notarse desnuda y empezó a recordad todo lo había sucedido. Rick al sentir que ella se movía despertó y perezosamente abrió los ojos aun cargados de sueño, la miro asustada y se estremeció se incorporo rápidamente y vio terror en esos bellos ojos verdes que el amaba con locura

¿Rick que hemos hecho? – Musito Lisa apenas en un susurro

Amarnos Lisa… como siempre debimos haberlo hecho – Respondió el aun si despertar del todo y estirándose lentamente

No… Rick… esto no debió suceder – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa

¿Por qué no?... tu me amas, yo te amo, es algo muy lógico Lisa – Dijo acercándose a ella hasta colocar su barbilla en el hombro de ella – ¿Porque siento que cada vez que hacemos el amor ala mañana siguiente se convierte en tragedia?

Esto esta mal… tu eres un hombre casado

Lisa, Lisa no puedo creer que sigas con eso, mi matrimonio es una farsa

Farsa o no, eres casado, debes solucionar tus problemas antes de… antes de….

Tranquila, no pasa nada

No estoy segura de amarte – Dijo nerviosamente

Pues anoche no demostraste eso Lisa – Dijo riendo recargándose en la cabecera de la cama con sus brazos atrás de la espalda

Parecía como un sueño – balbuce ella

Vaya… ¿Así que tienes sueños eróticos conmigo Hayase? – Dijo arrogante

Basta Rick no estés jugando, además… Dios mío mira la hora… tengo que reportarme a la base

¿Quieres desayunar algo?

No digas tonterías, necesito ir hacia allá… y … - Puedo usar tu baño – Dijo apenada al ver su ropa regada por toda la habitación

Esta es tu casa Lisa deja de actuar raro… y no te preocupes yo te llevo, de todas formas hoy tengo una cita allá para ver lo de mi reingreso al servicio – menciono levantándose sin el menor decoro y caminando desnudo frente a ella

Rick cúbrete por favor – Dijo ella visiblemente sonrosada ante el espectáculo antes sus ojos, no sin dejar de admirar el bien formado cuerpo de el

¡Ahora me sales pudorosa Lisa! – Le dijo riendo y siguió su camino rumbo al baño con un toalla en su hombro – Te espero en la ducha preciosa – Grito antes de salir de la habitación

¡Estas loco!

Pues el único baño y no creo que quieras llegar tarde – Dijo entre risas mientras ella sacudía la cabeza y caminaba detrás de el.

Rick tuvo que ducharse muy rápido, ya que Lisa se negó a entrar con el y ya bañando mientras ella tomaba el suyo el preparo algo rápido de desayunar. Cuando Lisa salio de la ducha quedo impactaba ante el espectáculo, una mesa con fruta, jugo y un desayuno ligero pero nutritivo la esperaba, en su plato había una hermosa rosa blanca. Pero lo que mas le inundo los sentidos, fue el delicioso aroma a café mezclado con el masculino aroma de el que inundaban prácticamente toda la casa. Le costo salir de su ensueño comió algo rápido mientras se terminaba de arreglar y momentos después ambos viajaban en el auto de el rumbo a la base entre un angustiante silencio.

Al llegar Lisa se bajo rápidamente del auto y antes de que pudiera escabullirse, Rick la aprisiono entre su cuerpo el viejo auto azul.

Nada de lo que paso anoche fue un error...nada... entiendes – Le dijo en un tono firme pero sincero

Yo... no se que pensar...

No pienses – Le dijo el riendo mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios fugaz pero cargado de amor – Vamos – Añadió mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el interior seguido de una Lisa sorprendida y con una leve sonrisa en los labios que no pudo ocultar

La mañana se paso mas rápido de lo que hubiera creído; Después de hablar con Miku y saber que estaba bien se enfoco a su trabajo. Entre el firmando papeles y atención de llamadas las horas volaron. La oficina que le habían asignado estaba en el edifico principal del complejo, que en el tiempo que había estado en el satélite había quedado restaurado, ahí estaban las oficinas de los altos mandos de la RDF, las oficinas del Almirante Maistrof por supuesto, que se encontraba aun en el satélite, la del General Derek Simon, que aun no conocía, la del Coronel Jonathan Wolf y de un viejo Mayor conocido de su fallecido padre. Ese día había junta de Staff y ella la encabezaría, estaba terminando de preparar su informe cuando su asistente Mitchell la llamo a su teléfono diciéndole que el Comandante Hunter la buscaba, ella dudo un poco pero le dijo a Mitchell que dejara entrar al Comandante, estaba intrigada ante ese cargo que se auto ponía Rick. Pero al abrirse la puerta su corazón e acelero en un segundo ahí estaba el, portando el uniforme de vuelo y con su casco en la mano, pero sobre todo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos, sus ojos reflejaban un azul que opacaba al cielo.

¡Lisa! – Le dijo visiblemente emocionado – Me reasignaron, estoy en el servicio de nuevo...me siento, no se feliz, vivo, desde que regresaste a mi, solo cosas buenas me han pasado... te amo preciosa – Añadió mientras buscaba sus brazos y dejaba escapar un sollozo profundo, ella lo recibió con ternura y acaricio despacio sus rebeldes cabellos

Me siento feliz por ti... Rick

Me degradaron, pero voy a volar de nuevo, Lisa estoy feliz – Añadió levantándola del piso y abrazándola con fuerza ante la sorpresa de ella – Estaré en el escuadrón Apolo, pero sabes mi meta será el Skull – Finalizo bajándola con cuidado y tomándola por la cintura buscando sus labios con desesperación

Rick... yo – Apenas pudo murmurar antes de los labio de el la besaran con pasión

Lo se – Dijo esperándose lentamente de ella como si le doliera físicamente hacerlo – Te prometí espacio y tiempo y bueno anoche no fue precisamente eso lo que te di – Dijo sonrojado y tallándose nerviosamente la cabeza – Pero siento que eso era necesario sabes, para mi fue mágico, me trajo de vuelta a la vida, me hizo sentir esperanza, no se te había necesitado tanto por tantos años, pero prometo solemnemente darte el tiempo y el espacio que necesites... bueno que tenerte en mis brazos cada noche seria mi sueño mas preciado hermosa – Concluyó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la emoción

Gracias ... por comprender – Agrego ella con una franca sonrisa

Pero esto merece una celebración en familia – Añadió – Vamos por Miku y por los Sterling y vamos a cenar algo... ¿Te gustaría Lisa?

Por supuesto Rick – Sonrió conmovida – Tengo un par de cosas mas pendientes pero espero salir a las ocho de aquí, así que bueno no si puedas regresar a esa hora y vemos a donde vamos ... ¿Te parece?

Claro linda... es una cita – Añadió cerrándole un ojo mientras salía de ahí a toda prisa con rumbo a los hangares.

Momentos después de haberles comunicado a los Sterling lo de su regreso al servicio activo y sus planes de la cena, Rick se encontraba ya en ropa de civil listo para pasar por Lisa y por su hija. Estaba en el hangar ya vació a esas horas parado frente al Skull 01, antiguo avión, que aunque ya estaba fuera servicio lucia solemne en una esquina del hangar como en homenaje a las batallas que había ganado, su lo miraba absorto, se acerco despacio a el y casi con vehemencia lo toco como temiendo que fuera irreal y como si pudiera dañarlo, al sentir el frió fuselaje una corriente de adrenalina lo recorrió, cerro los ojos y recordó, recordó todas las batallas que había librado con el, todas las veces que el avión le había salvado la vida, ese amanecer después de la destrucción al lado de ella, de Lisa, recordó también a Roy, su hermano y unas lagrimas rebeldes escurrieron por sus mejillas, por su mente pasaron también imágenes de Gloval, de Claudia y las chicas del puente, suspiro profundamente y el hablo al avión.

Aquí estoy amigo... tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que comprendiera en donde esta mi lugar...Es aquí a donde pertenezco...Roy tenia razón cuando Robotech esta en la sangre es imposible alejarse, yo lo sabia solo que tenia que experimentarlo en carne propia, pero ahora estoy de vuelta, y te prometo a ti y a todos los que ya no están, que no los defraudaré de nuevo, me voy a reivindicar, ahora que la vida me dio esta segunda oportunidad.

Se alejo de ahí despacio sin dejar de mirar al avión sintiendo en su pecho que tenia un futuro, que había un mañana pero también tenia el hoy mas maravilloso que nunca se había imaginado y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Un par de horas después inmóvil a la luz de la luna observaba con atención a Lisa y su hija dormir profundamente, sonreía recordando que su "Gran cena de celebración" había terminado en un Restaurante de Hamburguesas felices viendo a las niñas jugar en el área infantil subiendo y bajando por las estructuras ahí dispuestas para ello. Aun tenia el sabor a papas fritas y petit cola en los labios, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba algo así... ahora su vida al lado de ellas era perfecta... casi perfecta se corrigió sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta despacio y se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala, para caer profundamente dormido casi de inmediato, y soñar con ellas, las dos mujeres que le daban sentido a su vida, Lisa y su hija Miku.

Como un cuchillo

Como un cuchillo

En la mantequilla

Entraste a mi vida

Cuando me moría

Como la luna

Por la rendija

Así te metiste

Entre mis pupilas

Y así te fui queriendo a diario

Sin una ley, sin un horario

Y así me fuiste despertando

De cada sueño, donde estabas tu

Y nadie lo buscaba

Y nadie lo planeo así

En el destino estaba

Que fueras para mi

Y nadie le apostaba

A que yo fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiado de mi...

Se apiado de mi

Se apiado de mi

Como la lluvia

En pleno desierto

Mojaste de fe mi corazón

Ahogaste mis miedos

Como una dulce voz

En el silencio

Así nos llego el amor

Amor del bueno

Y así te fui queriendo a diario

Sin una ley, sin un horario oooooh-ooh-ooh

Y así me fuiste despertando

De cada sueño, donde estabas tuuuuuu-ooh-ooh

Y nadie lo buscaba

Y nadie lo planeo así

En el destino estaba

Que fueras para mi

Y nadie le apostaba

A que yo fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiado de mi

Y nadie le apostaba

A que yo fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiado de mi

27


	3. Capitulo III

**BAJO LA PIEL**

**Capitulo III**

Eran un poco más de media noche cuando Rick despertó de golpe y se sentó de un rápido movimiento cuando escucho un ruido de puerta que se abría y unos ligeros pasos descalzos que se acercaban. Estaba a acostumbrado al sueño ligero ya que Minmei padecía insomnio y daba miles de vueltas por las noches. Traro de enfocar la mirada y vio a su hija, a la pequeña Miku estirándose y caminando hacia el.

¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto preocupado, levantándose y recibiéndola en sus brazos

Si papá solo… es solo que no puedo dormir – Murmuro entre bostezos

¿Y a que se debe eso princesa? – le dijo con cariño

No lo se… regularmente nunca me pasa – Mintió ella sonriendo para sus adentros – Supongo que fue la cena… - Continuo

Te dije que no comieras tantas hamburguesas, ven te llevare de nuevo a la cama – Añadió el cargando a su hija y llevándola de nuevo a la recamara, la arropo tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Lisa, quien se movió un poco y murmuro algo incomprensible

¿Estarás bien? – Susurro levemente

Quedamente con nosotras – Le dijo su hija

Pero… yo… - Balbuceo el

Nunca he dormido con mis papas juntos – Continuo la niña – Por favor papito … - Insistió Miku

Tu madre va a matarme – Dijo el metiendo debajo de las sabanas ente las risas de la niña, momentos después Rick en el lecho cómodo y caliente se quedo profundamente dormido, cosa que aprovecho Miku para escurrirse de la cama y salir de puntitas de ahí dejando solos a sus padres

¡Lo logre! – Dijo para si misma satisfecha mientras se acomoda en el sillón de la sala – Dana me dijo que hiera que durmieran juntos, que eso los acercaría y esa será mi misión cada vez que pueda – Murmuro antes de caer profundamente dormida también con una sonrisa en los labios

Amanecía cuando Rick se despertó, se movió un poco sin abrir los ojos, de pronto sintió un peso sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos desconcertado, ahí esta Lisa, durmiendo placidamente entre sus brazos, sus piernas entrelazadas y el cabello de ella extendido cubriendo a ambos. Sonrió suavemente y la observo casi sin respirar para no despertarla.

Es hermosa – Pensó – Como pude permitir perderte una vez – Murmuro con tristeza, mientras continuaba analizándola con ojos llenos de absoluta adoración – He sido tan tonto – Dijo mientras le quitaba algunos cabellos de la cara de ella y acariciaba sus mejillas con devoción – ¡Lisa te amo tanto! - Suspiro y sin poder contenerse la beso en los labios, Lisa despertó al sentirlo y se sobresalto

¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Hunter? – Le dijo molesta - ¿Y que haces en mi cama?

¿Tu cama? – Se rió el – Esta es mi cama Sra. Hunter – Continuo - En todo casa seria nuestra cama… y con respecto a lo que estoy haciendo… pues solo te daba un beso de buenos días

Que tonto eres – Le dijo separándose de el con firmeza - ¿Dónde esta Miku? – Pregunto ella al no notar la presencia de su hija

No lo se… aquí estaba – Dijo el y ambos se pusieron de pie asustados y salieron de la recamara a buscar a su retoño.

El pequeño retoño estaba dormido casi de cabeza en el sofá, a punto de caerse y toda destapada.

¡Vaya con la pequeña rata! – Murmuro Rick entre dientes divertido

¡Rick! – No le digas así – Dijo Lisa indignada mientras acomodaba a la niña nuevamente en el sillón que aun dormía profundamente sin percatarse de nada

¡¡¡Lo es!!! Me tendió una trampa y me llevo al lecho del pecado de la mujer fatal – Dijo entre risas

¡Estas Loco! – Contesto ella riéndose también

Pero es cierto Hayase eres una seductora indomable

Cállate Rick – Dijo ella sin dejar de reírse – Pero sabes…Creo que no debemos volvernos a quedar aquí…

¿Por qué Lisa? – Dijo cambiando por completo la expresión de su rostro

Por que no quiero que ella mal entienda nuestra relación… no quiero que se haga ilusiones de vernos juntos o cosas por el estilo – Dijo Lisa resuelta mientras levantaba los cojines del suelo – Debe entender que solo somos sus padres y ya pero que no estamos juntos y las cosas no van a cambiar

Por que Lisa… y que hay de mis ilusiones y de mi amor por ti… que hago con todo esto que tengo en el pecho, que hago con todo este amor

Lo siento Rick pero yo…

¡Y que hay de lo de la otra noche Lisa dime! – Dijo ofuscado

Fue un error, pero somos adultos y podemos manejarlo

No me digas que fue solo pasión porque para mi no lo fue

Yo… yo… - Tartamudeo ella

Basta, hazlo que quieras pero no me quites a mi hija – Dijo dolido temiendo perderla también a ella

No Rick … supongo que podrás tenerla los fines de semana y …

Suenas tan fría, definitivamente como la Reina de Hielo…

¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!... No tienes ninguna derecho, no sabes como han sido nuestras vidas, no sabes lo falta que nos hizo tu presencia… en especial a mi

Pero nunca supe… tu te alejaste de mi

Tu tenias lo que querías

Yo solamente te he querido a ti – Dijo furioso mientras azotaba la puerta y se salía de la casa dejando a Lisa confundida y a Miku despertando por el ruido.

Después de su caminata de en la mañana Rick logro calmarse y regreso a su casa a tiempo para alistarse para ir a la base. De pronto se detuvo en seco y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver unos de los autos deportivos de Minmei en la entrada de su casa. Se apresuro remiendo un fatídico encuentro con Lisa y Miku, pero suspiro aliviado al ver que el Jeep Militar no se encontraba ahí. Su esposa estaba parada en el pórtico cruzada de brazos mirándolo con furia y moviendo ansiosamente el pie sobre el piso, el camino desganadamente hacia ella

¿Dónde rayos estabas Rick?... tengo rato esperándote

¿Qué te tengo que informar a donde voy a cada segundo? – Contesto irritado

Soy tu esposa y es tu obligación …

¡Mi obligación!... estas loca

Porque me hablas así….

Yo puedo hablarte como me de la gana… acaso no eres mi esposa – Dijo entredientes Rick mientras abría la puerta de su casa

Pero eso no te da ningún derecho a humillarme – Agrego la mujer mientras lo seguía al interior de la casa

¿Humillación?… Vaya pensé que desconocías esa palabra, como te la pasas humillando a todo mundo, sirvientes, fans, e incluso a tu familia

¡Vaya así que esta es la casa que compartes con tu amante! – Dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras de Rick mientras miraba todo con vista escudriñadora - ¡Que lugar tan simple y sin estilo! – Murmuro entre dientes – Es una pocilga – Exclamo con indignación

En primer lugar no es una pocilga y así se me gusta a mi, y no aquí no comparto nada con "mi amante" y si tanto te desagrada que rayos haces aquí – Le respondió el con fastidio

Pues vengo a buscarte, hace días que no se nada de ti… - Hablo mientras seguía inspeccionando toda la casa – Te llame al Celular y debí dejarte cientos de mensajes…

No lo dudo… puedes dejar ya de parecer una neurótica buscando lo que seas que busques…

La busco a ella….

Te falto buscar en los cajones o debajo de la cama – Dijo el con ironía

Pues sabes ocultar tus pecados, ya que no hay rastro de la mujerzuela … ni de su … - Minmei no termino de hablar Rick la había tomado por los puños y la había acorralado contra la pared

NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS NUNCA TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE ELLAS

Vaya… el macho defiende a su manada

CALLATE – Dijo soltándola – Y LARGATE No eres bienvenida aquí….

NO ME VOY ERES MI ESPOSO

Ya te dije que quiero el divorcio…

Nunca… para que te sigas revolcando con ella NUNCA me oyes NUNCA

Estas loca Minmei…. No se en que momento te metiste en mi vida, no se en que momento fui tan estupido… ese día que llegaste a mi casa a pedir refugio nunca deba recibirte

No hubieras podido rechazarme siempre has estado enamorado de mi

Pues fíjate que te equivocas, me he dado cuanto que nunca he estado enamorado, estaba encaprichado si, deslumbrado por tu falsa personalidad, pero amor… ha nunca

Pues todos esos años te tuve comiendo de la palma de mi mano, y eso era amor, iba y venia desaparecía de tu vida y cuando volvía ahí estabas tu como un tapete para mi

Lo se… fui un estupido y eso se acabo, me usaste lo se… eres como un cometa que estaba y salía de mi vida y yo solo esta cegado por ti… pero eso… se acabo

No puedes… yo se que me amas…

No lo hago… nunca lo he hecho… a la única que siempre he amado es a Lisa

La amargadita esa…. Si claro… ella y su bastarda… - Minmei no termino de hablar, sintió que la mejilla le ardía, Rick le había dado una cachetada

Nunca te dije que nunca hablaras mal de ellas

¡COMO TE ATREVES! – Grito mientras su mano subía a su mejilla sorprendida y las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos

Esas lagrimas ya no me conmueven

Te voy a demandar por agresión

Atrévete… - Dijo el soltando una carcajada - ¿Cómo es posible de que hables así de mi hija… mi única hija – Recalco – Mi hija Legitima – Repitió

¡De que rayos hablas! – Dijo ella nerviosamente

Minmei… Minmei… nunca pensabas decirme la verdad …

¿Qué? – Dijo ella que empezaba a sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba

Ese día de invierno…que llegaste a mi casa… por que Kyle te había botado… ese día ya tenias todo planeado… por eso me buscaste, por que estabas embrazada y sola… y querías un padre para tu hijo… y yo estúpidamente caí, demasiado inocente tal vez – Concluyo mientras seguía riendo

No te … te entiendo – Balbuceo ella

No te hagas la tonta… se la verdad… Meiling, no es mi hija… es hija de Kyle… ME USASTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS … ME ENGAÑASTE DE LA MANERA MAS BAJA

Rick… yo… yo – Tartamudeaba ella sin saber que decir

Deja de fingir … tengo la prueba de ADN

¡No! – Susurro mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y escondía se colocaba las manos en la cabeza con desesperación

Sabes… no hagas dramas a decir verdad ya no me importa, yo a Meiling si la quise como si fuera mi hija, de hecho aun lo hago y ella bueno no tiene la culpa de las de su madre sea tan fácil….

¿Cómo lo obtuviste? – Dijo ella sin dejar de llorar y muy alterada

Eso no importa

¡DIME!

La otra vez…. En medio de tu borrachera la tenias en las manos… tu misma… se puede decir que me entregaste la verdad

Pero yo… yo…

Basta Minmei… nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, nunca nos hemos amado, esa hija no es nuestra, solo dame el divorcio y ya

NUNCA – Grito ella poniéndose de pie – Ganaste esta vez Rick, quédate aquí en tu casucha y vive con ella, no me importa, no te demandare de nada pero no te voy a dar ese gusto, así aunque estemos separados la gente sabrá que ella es tu amante, que ella es por quien me dejaste y eso la señalara para siempre al igual que su hija, todos dirán que la bastarda es ella… - Finalizo inteligentemente

Yo tampoco quiero demandarte, solo firma y ya

No…

Vete Minmei – Dijo el fastidiado, sabiendo que por ahora convencerla seria difícil – Haz tu vida y déjame hacer la mía… Y de Meiling no le diré nada, no te preocupes es algo que te toca hacer a ti… aun así te repito yo la quiero como una hija, ahora se porque ella no me quiere, supongo que siempre sintió que yo no era su padre, pero como te dije ella no tiene la culpa, tratare de verla algunas veces cuando pueda y lo hago por ella no por ti… y te repito cuando yo lo decida y pueda, ya que ni siquiera es mi hija así que no tengo ninguna obligación

Ganaste esta batalla, pero no la guerra – Dijo Minmei saliendo de ahí; Dejando a un Rick ofuscado

Cuando vio la hora noto lo atrasado que iba y rápidamente sin desayunar se ducho y llego puntual a las instalaciones de la RDF. Después de sus patrullajes de rutina y algunas actividades más se encontró con Max y Miriya en el comedor de la base

¿Qué piensas hacer hermano? – Le pregunto Max mientras terminaba su platillo

Pues… darle un tiempo para que se calme y luego contratar un abogado para ver lo del divorcio

Si usas esas pruebas no creo que haya problema…

Si lo se… pero yo no soy así… sabes siento lastima por ella – Dijo mientras jugaba distraídamente con la lata de sus pettit cola

Es una zorra – Exclamo Miriya Indignada

Amor no uses esa palabra aquí – Dijo Max apenado, mientras Rick se reía divertido, era obvio que la Zentraedi jamás cambiaria

¿Y como esta Miku? – Pregunto Max cambiando la conversación

Hoy tenia un examen en la escuela para que la acomoden en el grupo acorde a sus estudios, espero que este bien, digo ella es muy inteligente… demasiado diría yo… se parece a su padre – Sonrió orgulloso, mientras sus amigos reían divertidos – Bueno tal vez eso si lo haya sacado de Lisa – Se corrigió entre sonrisas – Pero me preocupa el hecho de que es la misma escuela a la que asiste Meiling…

No te preocupes ahí esta Dana y entre ambas pueden partirle la cara a la mocosa esa – Añadió nuevamente Miriya de manera directa

Si… bueno se que aquí esta Dana y la ayudara lo se pero tampoco se trata de golpear a nadie… - Dijo Rick imaginándose la escena – Después de todo Meiling… Dios en que momento mi vida de complico tanto…

¿Además ahí esta Dan no?

Ni lo menciones Max…

No has hablado con Lisa al respecto ¿verdad?

No aun no Max… y no se como lo vaya a tomar

Lisa entenderá…

Eso espero Max, eso espero – Suspiro Rick mientras se levantaban para regresar a sus actividades, y Rick se hacia el firme propósito de ir a hablar con Lisa acerca de su ahijado cuando terminara las actividades del día.

Mientras tanto Lisa se encontraba a punto de iniciar una reunión de Staff; en donde se encontraría la cadena de mando completa de la RDF, y realizarían una video conferencia con el Almirante Maistrof desde el satélite fábrica. Su asistente se comunico con ella por el teléfono secretarial

Vicealmirante , el General Derek Simon desea entrar a hablar con usted

Que pase Mitchell por favor

Enseguida

Inmediatamente tocaron a su puerta y ella indico que pasaran, pero no presto atención ya que se encontraba terminando de guardar el material para la reunión. Levanto la vista cuando escucho una varonil voz presentándose

Es un honor Vicealmirante Hayase, soy el General Derek Simon, reportándome estaba de comisión en Ciudad Monumento y acabo de regresar esta mañana, estoy a sus ordenes Señora – Dijo cuadrándose frente a ella – Cuando lo vio ella se quedo paralizada, el General era increíblemente apuesto, Lisa estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, pero el, le causo un profundo impacto. Era alto de unos cuarenta años, hermosos cabellos castaños que empezaban a ponerse canos dándole un aspecto aun mas interesante, sus ojos eran profundamente negros, se parecía demasiado a Carl, el hombre que ella aun llevaba en la memoria. Lisa se levanto despacio sacudiendo un poco la cabeza tratando de reaccionar, sentía como su tuviera a Carl frente a ella, respondió el saludo militar y luego le tendió la mano

Es u honor General, he escuchado de su trayectoria y realmente deseaba conocerlo, sus hazañas son legendarias aquí en la Tierra – Contesto recuperando de inmediato la compostura – Pero esperaba a alguien mucho mayor

No se confié ya tengo mi kilometraje recorrido – Comentó el con gracia logrando obtener una suave sonrisa de Lisa – Pero para serle sincero yo también esperaba a alguien mucho mayor… y mucho menos hermosa – Agrego galantemente

Gracias – Murmuro Lisa tratando de controlar el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas – Vayamos a la sala de juntas – Agrego ella

Claro la sigo – Respondió el y ambos salieron al lugar de la reunión

Ahí junto con el Coronel Jonathan Wolf y el Mayor discutieron asuntos de vital importancia para el regreso del Almirante Maistrof y los planes de emergencia por el último ataque Zentraedi. Varias horas después salieron de la junta y Lisa y el General caminaban conversando animadamente hasta la oficina de ella.

Me gustaría invitarla a cenar la próxima semana – Le dijo a ella sacándola de balance nuevamente

General Simon yo no…

Por asuntos oficial por su puesto Vicealmirante y por favor llámeme Derek

Lisa… llámame Lisa

Esta bien Lisa… entonces aceptara mi invitación – Derek no termino de hablar al dar la vuelta se toparon de frente con Rick quien había escuchado toda la conversación y veía al General con fuego en los ojos

Lisa te estaba esperando – Le dijo visiblemente molesto

Dime Rick – Le dijo ella seria notando el enojo de el

Quisiera hablarte en privado de algunos asuntos familiares

Rick estamos en servicio, creo que cualquier cosa puede esperar

No creo que los asuntos de nuestra hija puedan esperar – Dijo Rick inteligentemente

¿Eres casada Lisa? – Preguntó Derek sorprendido

No… soy madre soltera

Me encantan los niños sabes – Dijo el General

Tengo una niña de nueve años

¿Cómo se llama?

Disculpen… siento interrumpir su amena platica – Dijo Rick indignado – Necesito hablar con ella…

Esta bien… Lisa me gustaría que continuáramos nuestra platica después

Por supuesto Derek

Hasta luego comandante – Dijo el dirigiéndose a Rick quien le respondió con un saludo militar. Cuando el General desapareció de la vista de ambos, los dos descargaron su furia contra el otro

¡Que fue eso Hunter!

No dime tu que fue ese coqueteo con el Generalito ese

En primer lugar yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie y en segundo lugar si así lo fuera…. eso a ti no te incumbe

Ah no… que rayos se supone que somos entonces

Rick… yo… yo…. – Tartamudeo ella tranquilizándose - ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo siento Lisa… tienes razón tu vida personal es eso… como yo te lo exigí alguna vez y yo bueno no es asunto mío – Respondió el también mas tranquilo pero con profunda tristeza en la voz

Es que aun estamos confundidos, no estoy segura de lo que somos y bueno lo de la otra noche solo me ha confundido más…

Lisa tu sabes lo que siento por ti y si por mi fuera te secuestraba y te llevaba a vivir a mi lado, pero las cosas entre nosotros nunca han sido del todo fáciles, no se por que… y no sabes cuanto me duele que digas que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi…

La gente cambia Rick, y a veces uno cambia a causa de los demás

Si se que soy culpable por tantos años de sufrimiento que viviste Lisa, por toda esa incertidumbre y dolor, por todo eso y que de alguna forma merezco lo que haces

No lo hago a propósito ni por venganza simplemente mis sentimientos cambiaron…

Déjame recuperarte Lisa por favor…. Déjame amarte con todo mi ser, demostrarte que es verdad lo que siento y volver a enamorarte y espero que tu puedas algún día volver a amarme – Le dijo tomándole las manos con ternura

Rick…. Necesito tiempo

Todo el que necesites… te esperaría una vida entera

Gracias… Rick…

De nada… es un honor esperar por ti – Continuo perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos verdes, para luego besarla cariñosamente en la mejilla y soltar suavemente sus manos

¿De que querías hablar? – Dijo ella volviendo a la realidad

Te gustaría que saliendo de aquí cenáramos juntos…podemos ir por Miku e ir juntos…

Claro Rick me encantaría - Dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de el se derritiera

Bien siendo así… regreso por ti a las ocho Vicealmirante

Es un compromiso Comandante – Le dijo Lisa sin dejar de sonreír, el se cuadro ante ella y dio la vuelta saliendo de ahí corriendo hacia los hangares

Ese par nunca cambiara – Murmuro para si mismo Mitchell que había visto toda la escena, el los conocía de tiempo atrás y estaba feliz de que no solo se hubieran reencontrado si no de la hija que tenían, lo cual ya era noticia general en la base, siendo bien recibida por todos aquellos que habían sido testigos de la Telenovela Hunter-Hayase que se reanudaba – Sonrió a ver a Lisa dirigirse a su oficina y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Momentos después Rick, se encontraba en los simuladores con los miembro de escuadrón; Cuando la práctica termino y mientras la mayoría de los miembros del escuadrón fueron a las duchas el se detuvo en una maquina de Pettit Cola a refrescarse un poco y una chica de su escuadrón lo abordo

Rick… quiero decir… Comandante

Dime Lily

Bueno… como va su asunto con la Vicealmirante

Es un tanto complicado – Dijo el frunciendo el seño – Las cosas no son fáciles para ambos, de hecho nunca lo han sido…

Lo se… y hacen tan buena pareja… - Dijo ella recargándose en la maquina expendidora de refrescos

¿Eso crees?

Claro Rick… todas lo pensamos así… de hecho quería decirte que las chicas y yo te vamos a ayudar…

¿En serio?

Claro… mira las chicas del control… las nuevas conejitas – Se corrigió a si misma riendo divertida por su propio comentario - Nos encargaremos de todo, no sabes lo que juntas podemos hacer… somos un gran equipo sabes…

No lo dudo – Sonrió divertido

Pau, Irma, Evi y Lore son fenomenales… ya lo veras… cuente con nosotras Comandante – Finalizo cuadrándose delante de el y alejándose de ahí. Rick suspiro tiro su lata vacía a la basura y se dirigió a las duchas.

Una hora después se encontraba sentado frente a Lisa en una pizzería, comiendo y conversando animadamente mientras Miku jugaba en una maquina de video juegos cerca de ahí con una mano en los controles y en la otra una rebanada de Pizza.

Es una niña increíble – Decía Rick mientras la observaba embelesado – Es alegre, sana, feliz, inteligente… no se… es perfecta Lisa…

Es una niña normal Rick

No Lisa ella es única – Dijo regresando la vista a la mujer que amaba con locura que le sonreía calidamente – Y tu tienes todo el merito Hayase…

Mientras no vengas tu a maleducarla – Rió Divertida Lisa

Lastima que no todos los niños tengan la suerte de tener una mama como tu… - Suspiro con cierta frustración y nerviosismo

¿Te refieres a Meiling?

No… no precisamente a ella… Lisa hay algo que te tengo que contarte, pero bueno no se como lo tomes – Dijo bajando la mirada

¿De que se trata Rick? – Contestó ella levantando una ceja…

Bueno… se trata de Roy… - Balbuceo el

¿De Roy? – Exclamo Lisa asombrada, ya que aunque siempre recordaba a sus amigos caídos en batalla hacia años que no pronunciaba su nombre o lo escuchaba y sintió nostalgia en el corazón – No entiendo…

Lisa, es algo difícil de explicar solo espero que no te moleste o estés preparada para escucharlo

Rick… me estas asustando…

Mira – Dijo suspirando – Tu sabes como era Focker, era bueno inquieto, mujeriego, y bueno antes de Claudia llevo una vida digamos muy movida – Finalizo mientras distraídamente jugaba con la rebanada de Pizza

Si… bueno se que anduvo con muchas chicas de la base y de fuera también, hasta que formalizó su relación con Claudia, creo que eso fue en el 2008, por que recuerdo que sucedió casi inmediatamente después de que yo llegara…

Bueno… pues antes de eso… en el 2007… el…

¿Si?

Lisa… Roy tuvo un hijo…

¿Cómo? – Dijo ella con asombro

Si… se llama Dan… tiene 14 años

Pero… y la madre y Claudia supo…

No Claudia no supo… de hecho ni Roy sabia…

¿Cómo?

Lisa de que te asombras… yo no sabia de la existencia de Miku…

Cierto … - Dijo ella apenada

Bueno pues la madre era la Dra. Ares Turner…

La Dra. Tuner… vaya… ella falleció antes de la Invasión Zentraedi… incluso antes que Roy…

Si así es… el pequeño se quedo huérfano desde bebe

Pero… en donde estaba, con quien creció, - Dijo con angustia al imaginarse a su pequeña sola en el mundo

No tengo la historia completa pero al parecer la Dra. Regreso a Macross después de sus investigaciones en la isla Gaia y aquí nació Dan…

¿Dan Focker?

No ella nunca quiso comprometer a Roy, mas cuando supo que el ya estaba con alguien mas…

Claudia….

Si….

Así que el niño se llama Dan Turner

Y como sabemos que realmente es su hijo…

Científicamente no hay prueba de ello, pero el niño es su vivo retrató Lisa, es igualito ale, como si Roy hubiera vuelto a nacer…

Vaya con la genética…

Si….

Pero como es que tu…

Mira… la Dra. Tenia un familiar lejano, una tía o algo así y ella es la que supo toda la historia, d e hecho ella es la que lo cuido… dentro de sus posibilidades, de hecho Roy bueno era reconocido y ella lo identifico bien, su idea era decirle alguna vez y cuando se entero que había muerto, bueno… se quedo sola con la responsabilidad, así que lo entrego a un orfanato

¡Dios pobre Niño!

Pero… y como tu…

Yo me entre hace un par de años apenas, y lo "adopté" como mi ahijado, por que Minmei jamás quiso que lo llevara a vivir conmigo…es mas siempre ha creído que es mi hijo…

Dios esa mujer es demasiado cruel…

Más de lo que te imaginas Lisa….

Lo único que yo hago es irlo a visitar y sus días de salida pasarla a su lado, llevarlo a algún lugar y demás, desgraciadamente mis condiciones económicas tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda esos años, pero no se tal vez ahora si lo pueda traer a vivir a la casa de campo conmigo – Dijo levantando los hombros

Rick… eres un gran hombre – Dijo con sinceridad, El solo sonrió – Pero … como supiste tu de su existencia… - Continuo después de un silencio

Minmei dio un concierto de beneficencia y los fondos fueron destinados a ese Orfanato, ella por su puesto "Señorita alta sociedad" no se iba a mezclar con esa gente así que su representante y yo fuimos a entregarlos al Director del Hospicio… ese día lo vi… estaba ahí en la Dirección, castigado y desde que lo vi… no se además del parecido sentí algo… y el también porque hablo conmigo y platico un poco… no pude dejar d preguntarle al Director su origen y bueno el renombre de Minmei sirvió de algo porque me dieron acceso a su expediente y eso me llevo a una anciana que me contó la historia e incluso me enseño fotos de la Dra. Y de Roy y el parecido bueno no había duda, pero la ancianita antes de morir me entrego una cajita que había sido de la madre del muchacho y ahí había una carta dirigida a Roy en donde le contaba de su embarazo pero nunca la envió… había otros papeles del niño y bueno poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza y llegue a contarle, pero bueno el le guarda mucho rencor a sus padres

¿si?

De hecho es un muchachito muy rebelde, inquieto y por la vida que ha llevado muy propenso al mal camino… de hecho bueno tiene un tatuaje en la muñeca, usa arracada y estuvo involucrado con drogas en el orfanato…

¡Cielos!

Paradójicamente a todo esto le interesa ser piloto y desea entrar a la RDF, creo sinceramente que es lo mejor que puede hacer, aquí no solo tendrá disciplina si no un futuro…

Si…. No se… pero bueno aunque me da algo de inquietud por Miku… tal vez alguna vez podríamos salir juntos con el, supongo que el motivo de su vida descarrilada es que nunca ha tenido el cariño ni el amor de una familia…

¡Lisa eres increíble!

Bueno no se…. No se me ocurre nada mas … - Dijo ella sonriendo

Es perfecto, mañana es día de salida de el… puedo invitarlo a la casa y bueno que tu y Miku vayan… y los Sterling…

¿Los Sterling sabían?

Si… bueno hace poco les conté…

¡Que malvados!

Pues a ti también te guardaron muy bien tu pequeño secreto de nueve años – Río divertido el

Bueno si… ellos saben ser amigos….

Lo se…. Pero… yo... no se pensé que te ibas a molestar mucho o a decepcionar de Roy… con todo esto… por Claudia claro…

Mira… si e cierto lo que dices en parte, pero sabes como tu mismo lo dijiste nunca fue un secreto como era Roy, y además todo esto fue antes de Claudia, en todo caso el niño no tiene la culpa y se lo que es ser madre… las cosas cambian Rick, una ya no es la misma, aprendes a ver la vida desde otro ángulo…

Lisa... Te amo – le dijo sin mas preámbulo, justo en el momento en que Miku regresaba por mas Pizza y sonrió radiante al escucharlo, Lisa se sorprendió un poco y bajo la mirada apenada, Mientras Rick no dejaba de mirarla con adoración.

Eran cerca de las doce de ese hermoso sábado, Miku estaba sentada en la alfombra mirando la Televisión, la última adquisición de Rick que día a día hacia su casa más habitable para Lisa y Miku. Mientras lo hacia hojeaba distraídamente una revista de modas que le había prestado Dana. Lisa estaba en la cocina horneando un pastel y Rick hacia unas reparaciones en su auto en la parte de atrás de la casa. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, Miku pego un brinco y sus ojos se toparon con un par de ojos igualmente azules y por primera vez en su vida la niña se sintió nerviosa y se sonrojo. El muchacho también estaba algo impactado, pero como buen chico salio de su asombro y sin decir nada se fue a sentar a su lado en la alfombra

Así que tu debes ser Miku… - Le dijo tomado el control de la televisión y cambiando el canal a uno deportivo

Si… - Balbuceo la niña sin salir aun de su asombro Dan era un muchachito bastante guapito y ella jamás se había fijado en ningún chico hasta ahora

Yo soy Dan….

Si lo se… te pareces un poco al Tío Roy – Contesto la niña con sinceridad – Mira – Agrego mientras sacaba un álbum de fotos de abaja de un sillón y se lo entregaba - Ahí están tu papa y mi papa

No me importa – Dijo volteando a ver la televisión

Yo se que si… sabes yo tampoco sabia nada de mi papa…

Si… Rick me contó algo… pero tus papas viven… y han podido aclararte muchas cosas

Pero no ha sido fácil…

¿Tienes nueve años?

Si…

Hablas como si fueras mayor… al menos eres más agradable que la otra hija de Rick…

¿La conoces?

A Meiling…. Si… y a toda su calaña, al odioso de su tío Jasón y a la zorra de su madre… - Miku abrió los ojos muy grandes, no sabia muy bien que significaba eso, pero sabia que no era bueno – Y sabes la mocosa es igual, me quiso besar… - Miku estaba cada vez mas sorprendida nunca había hablado así con nadie – Pero yo no beso mocosas feas y flacuchas – Agrego acercándose peligrosamente a la niña que temblaba de pies a cabeza sin saber porque

¡ Dan Tocayo¡ - Grito Dana que entraba en ese momento y saltaba a saludarlo

Hola Guerrera – Le respondió el mientras se golpeaban mutuamente con los puños

Hola Muchacho – Dijo Max que entraba con una gran bolsa de comida seguido de Miriya que llevaba las bebidas

Hola pilotos – Respondió el con naturalidad dirigiéndose a ellos, al tiempo que Lisa y Rick entraban a la sala

Tu debes ser Dan – le dijo Lisa con cariño sonriéndole con sinceridad

Y tu debes ser Lisa… la mama de la pirruña esa – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado mirando a Miku– Eres mucho mas bonita que Minmei, Rick fue un estupido – Finalizo sentándose de golpe en el sillón y volviéndose a perder mirando la tele ante la mirada atónita de Lisa, las risas ahogadas de los Sterling y de un Rick apenado

Ya te acostumbraras Lisa, necesitan tiempo para adaptarse – Finalizo Max que pudo ver la inquietud de Lisa - No es mal muchacho, necesita tiempo y algo de mano dura, créeme ha mejorado mucho desde que Rick lo frecuenta

¡Que Dios nos ampare! – Suspiro Lisa mirando al muchachito con atención y sorprendiéndose por el gran parecido con Roy.

Después de comer todos juntos, y ver el despliegue solemne de malos modales de Dan, los tres chicos salieron a jugar con MokingBird el perro. Ambas parejas se quedaron conversando en la sala y Lisa no dejaba de voltear a mirar a Miku a través de la ventana.

Estará bien – Le dijo Max tranquilizándola – Dan puede ser alocado, pero es un buen muchacho…

No lo se – Dijo Lisa con inquietud – Ella nunca se ha relacionado con alguien así

Lisa… Confía en nosotros Dan puede ser muy protector cuando se lo propone, es algo brusco en sus modales y en su forma de hablar pero tiene nobles sentimientos, es solo que ha estado solo demasiado tiempo y sin una guía en su vida – Le dijo Rick que se sentó a su lado abrazándola con cariño

Ojalá tengan razón – Suspiro lisa al verlos desaparecer en la distancia

¿Y que piensas hacer hermano? – Le dijo Max retomando el hilo de la conversación.

No estoy muy seguro Max, pero por lo pronto buscare el apoyo de un abogado

Sabes que como parte de la RDF tienes derecho a uno de ellos y te escogeremos al mejor Rick – Dijo sonriéndole Lisa

¿Y no piensas buscar a Kyle?

¿Cómo? – Dijo Rick mirando con sorpresa a Miriya era algo que no había pasado por su mente en ningún momento.

Pues si… el es el padre, tiene derecho a saber que tiene una hija…

Pero cariño – le dijo Max, pero ella volvió a tomar la palabra

Que sentiste tu al enterarte de la existencia de Miku, que crees que hubiera sentido Roy al saber de Dan, creo que ambos hubieran deseado saberlo antes, creo que a Roy le hubiera gustado haber convivido con su hijo…

Supongo que Miriya tiene razón Rick… - Finalizo Max encogiéndose de hombros

No lo se… es decir… Kyle nunca ha sido digamos el hombre de mejor carácter del mundo y que yo sepa, bueno jamás volvió a buscar a Minmei… lo ultimo que supe de el es que había intentado ser representante de algunas estrellas mas por ahí pero nunca con existo, luego desapareció.

Eso es lo que te dijo Minmei Rick… yo se donde encontrarlo – Agrego Lisa mientras le daba un trago a su botella de agua mineral

¿Cómo? – Dijeron a la vez el resto de los interlocutores

Kyle… bueno se retiro al norte en busca de paz interior, a una pequeña aldea cerca de un monasterio budista, creo que se dedica al campo y la meditación, buscaba regresar a sus orígenes y reencontrarse consigo mismo, anduvo un tiempo de activista en contra de la milicia pero eso tampoco lo satisfacía

¿Pero… Lisa como es que…? - pregunto sorprendido Rick

Bueno – Balbuceo ella apenada – Digamos que después del ataque de Kyron y de haber perdido todo lo que tenia, cuando salí del hospital y antes de volar al Satélite Fabrica deambule unos dias por Cuidad Macross, sola, era una sombra de mi misma… mi vida ya no tenia sentido

Si lo recuerdo – Dijo Miriya con la mirada perdida – No supimos de ti en varios dias

Caminaba mucho y dormía en refugios; No tenía ganas de volver a la realidad, a mi realidad de soledad… Un día… Los vi Rick… a ti y a Minmei, supongo que cuando planeaban cosas de la boda iban entrando a Plaza Macross, ella se veía feliz y radiante…a ti no tuve el valor de mirarte, me escondí detrás de un pilar y pasaron tan cerca de mi que pude aspirar por ultima vez tu perfume, aun era invierno y una nevada repentina comenzó a caer, busque refugio y solo lo encontré en un bar…

¡Lisa! – Suspiro Rick quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, súbitamente los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente; Ese día habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para el restaurante de tía Lena, el iba taciturno, perdido y ahogado en dolor, no dejaba de pensar en Lisa, pensó que su vida ahora si Minmei el amor de su vida estaba a su lado el debía sentirse el hombre mas feliz del mundo… pero no… el no la amaba a ella sabia que amaba a lisa y que vida al lado de Minmei seria un infierno. Recordó sentir una mirada, recordó sentir un vuelco en el corazón, recordó haber sentido a Lisa cerca de el… y ahora sabia que había sido cierto, ella había estado ahí, si tan solo la hubiera visto, jamás, jamás se hubiera vuelto a separar de ella

En ese bar… no se cuantas copas tome, pero ahí estaba Kyle, en completo estado de ebriedad, intercambiamos un par de palabras y brindamos por ustedes y su felicidad, desde esa vez era frecuente que nos encontramos en algún bar, se puede decir que nos volvimos una especie de cómplices del dolor y del alcohol… poco después cuando yo decidí tomar el control en mi vida, fui a despedirme, estaba ahí en donde siempre en el mismo bar, yo ya había dejado el alcohol, no me sentía muy bien y bueno aun no sabia que estaba embarazada pero no iba permitirme caer tan bajo debía sobresalir por mi misma como siempre lo había hecho, mi vida era y había sido de soledad y debía enfrentarlo, un par de meses después fue cuando me di cuenta del hermoso regalo que la vida había guardado para mi – Dijo sonriendo al recordar el día que se entero que iba a ser madre mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre – Cuando me fui le sugerí que debía de tomar de nuevo el control de su vida, el sonrió y me dijo que le asombrará verme tan fuerte y sobreponiéndome al dolor, el me dijo que iba emprender un viaje muy pronto. Un año después mas o menos estando ya en el satélite fabrica recibí una carta suya agradeciéndome mis palabras y disculpándose por su manera de pensar en el pasado acerca de la milicia, y me contó que vivía tranquilo y feliz en esa aldea al norte. Le conteste muy brevemente que me daba gusto saber que estaba mejor, no tuve el valor de contarle mas por que el creía que yo ya lo había superado y aun no era cierto… nunca volví a saber de el.

¡Vaya! – Dijo Max dejando escapar el aire – Nunca pensé que tu hubieras podido estrechar lazos de amistad con alguien como el…

No fue amistad… éramos dos almas en pena que entendíamos por lo que el otro pasaba, solo se que encontró la paz que buscaba – Rick se levanto furioso, no soportaba la sola idea de que Lisa hubiera sido amiga de Kyel ni siquiera por unos momentos… Y se sentía culpable de saber todo lo que ella había pasado por culpa de el, incluso el peligro que hubiera corrido Miku si lisa hubiera seguido bebiendo.

Todo eso fue mi culpa Lisa … todo… - Dijo con tristeza mirando por la ventana y de pronto súbitamente ante la mirada atónita de todos especialmente de Lisa se arrodillo ante ella con lagrimas en los ojos – Perdóname, perdóname – Le decía insistentemente – Dame la oportunidad de reivindicarme, dame la oportunidad de amarte como lo mereces, Lisa … cásate conmigo - Finalizo

Rick… yo… yo no se que decir – Dijo ella balbucearte – Es decir… esto es muy repentino… y tu bueno sigues casado... y yo… Rick no se aun lo que siento por ti… - Continuo ella sin atinar que decir, años antes hubiera asesinado con tal de escuchar esas palabras, ahora era distinto, tenia su vida hecha, una hija maravillosa, una gran carrera militar, y estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenia miedo, tenia miedo de descubrir que seguía amando al rebelde piloto de cabellos indomables, tenia miedo de aceptar que lo amaba con locura con todo su alma, el dolor que había pasado, le había hecho endurecer mas su corazón , tenia miedo de volver a ser lastimada

Dime que amas Lisa… dime que me amas, solo eso me dará el valor suficiente para todo lo que voy a enfrentar, solo tu me darás la fuerza para todo lo que tengo que hacer…

No… puedo Rick – Dijo ella parándose de golpe y saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad para luego encerrarse en el baño. Mientras Max y Miriya intercambiaban miradas sorprendidos

¡Ámame! – Grito Rick con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que aun permanecía de rodillas en la alfombra

Hermano – Le dijo Max tocándole su hombro para tranquilizarlo – Necesita tiempo, tu se lo prometiste, no puedes forzarla … - Continuo tratando de consolarlo mientras Mirilla había seguido a Lisa hasta al baño para hablar con ella

Lo se – Dijo Rick en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie lentamente para luego dejarse caer en un sillón – pero no puedo… siento que tengo el tiempo en mi contra… no puedo – Finalizo ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas

Rick… tienes toda una vida para amarla, tienes toda una vida para formar con ella la familia que siempre desearon ambos, no te precipites, esta asustada, esta confundida Visio años de incertidumbre por ti, de soledad de dolor, supongo que su alma encontró la paz que necesitaba olvidándote y ahora estas de nuevo en su vida, pidiéndole que te cases con ella... compréndela….

Hicimos el amor Max… hace unos días – le confeso a su amigo

¡Rayos! – Balbuceo el Piloto de cabellos azules – Eso los tiene tan confundidos… ¿Cómo permitieron que pasara eso?

No lo se… sucedió simplemente…. como la primera vez

No Rick eso no les puede seguir pasando a ustedes, mira la edad que tiene, no son unos adolescentes que se dejan llevar por sus hormonas Rick… ambos están demasiado vulnerables como para complicarse así las cosas

Es que la amo… yo no se como mas demostrárselo… solo sucedió…

Hermano… se lo puedes demostrar dándole el tiempo que necesita… su espacio, no la presiones…no la ahogues

¡Soy tan estúpido! – Murmuro Rick para si mismo

No hermano… estas enamorado – Le dijo Max sentando se a su lado mientras continuaba tratando de ayudarlo por medio de sus consejos; Mientras Miriya hacia lo mismo con una Lisa asustada y confundida aun mas que el hombre de cabellos rebeldes al cual aun amaba sin querer admitirlo.

Ajenos a todo esto los chicos se divertían afuera con el perro; Dan no podía dejar de observar de reojo a Miku, la pequeña perecía haberlo embrujado por completo.

No eres tan frágil como pareces Pirruña – Le dijo tratando de salir de su estupor al verla subir a un árbol con habilidad detrás de Dana – me gustan las niñas así – Pensó mientras también inconscientemente la compraba con Meiling y el primer encuentro que tuvo con ella un par de años antes

¡No me digas así! – Grito Miku ofendida sin dejar de subir ágilmente por el árbol.

Yo te digo como se me da la regalada gana – Le contestó el muchachito desde la rama mas alta mientras sacaba un cigarrillo empezando escondido dentro de su bota

Tío Rick se enojaría si te viera primo – Le dijo Dana con sinceridad

Me vale lo que Rick diga – Respondió el con altanería

Le debes mucho a mi padre – Dijo Miku sorprendiéndolos a ambos por la rapidez con la que había trepado y le había arrancando el cigarro de las manos al jovencito y de un salto había vuelto a bajar y se dirigía de regreso a su casa

¿Me vas a acusar? – Dijo dan algo temeroso

No esta vez– Contesto la pequeña que pisaba la colilla en el suelo apagándola – Pero no me gusta jugar con quienes se sienten adultos y hacen cosas tontas – Finalizo

¿Quién se cree esa niña? – Dijo el aun sorprendido bajando igualmente de rápido del árbol y corriendo tras ella

La horma de su zapato – Murmuro Dana riéndose abiertamente al ser testigo del inicio de los pleitos entre ambos chicos

¡Miku… ven aquí!– le grito al verla alejarse alegremente corriendo al lado de Mocking Bird – la niña se puso nerviosa al escucharlo decir su nombre pero no se detuvo

Demonios – Dijo el aumentando su paso para alcanzarla y cuando lo logro la tomo del brazo sosteniéndola con fuerza para que se detuviera

¡Eres una rata! – le dijo Miku diciéndole el único insulto que conocía y que había escuchado a su padre decir

¡Vaya la señorita educación sabe "insultar"! – Dijo el burlonamente

Suéltame – Dijo ella sacudiendo su brazo justo en el momento en que Rick y Max aparecían viendo toda la escena

¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – Dijo Rick visiblemente molesto con Dan al observar la reacción de su hija

Nada … es el inicio de una nueva telenovela al puro estilo Hunter-Hayase – Dijo Dana que entraba en escena comiendo una manzana de algún árbol que había encontrando por ahí - Y vaya que Miku tiene ambos genes muy presentes – Finalizo pasando de largo junto a ellos mientras Rick fruncía el seño, Max reía divertido y Dan se encogía de hombros.

Momentos después sentados en la sala y comiendo el delicioso pastel horneado por Lisa, todos veían un película de acción, Por su puesto Miku y Lisa parecían no estar particularmente interesadas por que cuchicheaban y reían de lo que hablaban, Dan no podía dejar se observarlas; el amor que había entre ellas y el vinculo madre e hija era muy fuerte; De hecho Rick las miraba también embelesado de vez en vez y dan no podía si no sentir una inmensa soledad.

Una mamá, que se sentirá tener una mamá – Murmuro para si mismo – Y un papá – Pensaba una y otra vez mientras su mirada iba de Lisa a Rick y de regreso

Dan… ¿Quieres mas pastel? – le dijo lisa con dulzura poniéndose de pie al observar que la miraba con insistencia

Si tía Lisa gracias – Dijo el muchachito sorprendiendo a todos; Es decir no solo esta siendo educado y amable si no que se refería a ella como "tía"; A ninguno de ellos les hablaba así, los veía como unos amigos y ya, pero con Lisa, bueno ella tenia un alto grado del sentido maternal y que incluso Dan no podía resistir. Ninguno dijo nada conocían a Dan y preferían que estuviera poco a poco cambiando. Incluso Lisa comprendió lo benéfico que seria para el la influencia de Miku en su vida.

El siguiente lunes Miku empezó la escuela. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero Dan y Dana habían estado al pendiente de ella todo el día. La mañana había trascurrido relativamente normal; Hasta la hora de la salida. Rick estaba feliz y se había ofrecido para ir a recoger a su hija. La niña lo observo feliz y corrió botando la mochila al suelo para lanzarse a sus brazos en donde Rick la recibió en un abrazo cariñoso.

¿Como te fue princesita? – Le dijo mientras recogía su mochila y empezaban a caminar hacia el auto, Miku iba a contestarle cuando otra voz se escucho a sus espaldas

Vaya… así que esta es mi hermanastra – Dijo Meiling sarcásticamente mientras se paraba delante de ellos. Rick sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y Miku se adelantó lo mas natural del mundo a saludarla

Si… soy tu media hermana – Le dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano, que Meiling rechazo por completo, apenando a Miku

Llévame a casa – le dijo a Rick entregándole también su mochila

¿Qué no viene el chofer por ti? – Le dijo el indiferente

Si… pero hoy quiero que me lleves tú…

Que no te avergonzaba que te vieran con el "fracasado de tu padre" – le dijo usando las mismas palabras de ella – En su carcacha – Finalizo, mientras por unos breves segundo parecía que Meiling se había apenado, pero inmediatamente volvió su altanería

Si me avergüenzas, pero ahora quiero que me lleves – Añadió mientras miraba a Miku de arriba abajo - No eres tan fea como imaginaba – Dijo en voz alta mientras los caminaban hacia el auto.

Basta Meiling – Nadie quiere escuchar tus comentarios estupidos – Dijo Dan que los había alcanzado – Ignórala Pirruña – Añadió sonriéndole a Miku acción que no paso desapercibida para la engreída chinita

¿Quieres que te llevemos Dan? – Le pregunto Rick al llegar al auto

Nah… me iré caminando – Dijo mientras se empezaba a alejar de ellos

Ese huérfano apesta – Añadió Meiling mirándolo con desprecio

¡Basta! – Deja de comportante como si fueras de la realeza – Le dijo Rick mientras abría el auto enojado y la niña se escabullía al asiento delantero – No jovencita ahí va Miku si quieres venir con nosotros te vas hacia atrás, yo no soy tu madre para estar complaciendo tus caprichos – Finalizo ante la mirada atónita de la jovencita

No papá… yo me puedo ir a tras – Intento decir Miku

No… ella quiso venir y ahora se adapta a nosotros – Dijo Rick tajante mirándola fríamente y únicamente así la niña se paso hacia atrás y se quedo muda – Jamás en su vida su padre la había tratado así, jamás en su vida había sido humillada y menos públicamente y se soltó a llorar escandalosamente

¡Porque no me quieres! – Lloriqueaba mientras el auto se enfilaba hacia la mansión de Minmei, seguido por la limusina que iba recoger a la niña

Ya conozco tus juegos y no voy a caer en ellos

¡Te odio! – Le grito a Rick - ¡Y a ti también! – Le dijo a Miku que la miraba entre asustada y compasiva, pero como ninguno respondió nada no le quedo más que callarse y aguantarse su coraje. Rick se dedico a conducir mientras Miku miraba por la ventana entretenida y ambos de vez en cuando comentaban algo o se reían juntos, Meiling solo sentía como una furia la invadía, pero mas que eso una tristeza mucho mayor la consumía – Cuando llegaron ala mansión sin decir nada bajo del auto azoto la puerta y corrió hacia el interior; Rick suspiro frustrado

Voy a ver que este bien – Le dijo a Miku mientras bajaba del auto apesadumbrado y se dirigía a su casa. Miku asentía con la cabeza mientras lo miro alejarse y atravesar la enorme puerta de cedro de esa lujosa mansión y por se permitió observarla con curiosidad y sorpresa

¡Es una casa hermosa y enorme! – Murmuro para si misma sin darse cuenta que un elegante auto deportivo se estacionada delante de ella y del cual bajaba Minmei

¡Vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí…! – Dijo visiblemente molesta dirigiéndose hacia la niña – Supongo que tu eres la hija bastarda de mi esposo – Le dijo mientras abría la puerta y la tomaba por el brazo

¡Me lastimas! – Se quejaba Miku mientras era prácticamente arrastrada hacia el interior de la mansión.

Minmei azoto la puerta y prácticamente arrojo a la niña contra el sillón en el momento en que Rick bajaba las escaleras

¡Que rayos te pasa Minmei! – Le grito molesto y se apresuro a llegar hasta ella; Mientras Miku buscaba refugio en los brazos de su padre

¡No que te crees tú al traer a la bastarda a mi casa!

¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! – le grito tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola - En primer lugar yo no la traje, tu la metiste, en segundo lugar si vamos a hablar de bastardas … quieres que hable … - Le dijo en tono amenazante mientras toda la servidumbre oculta escuchaba lo que sucedía

Me lastimas – Se quejo su esposa

NUNCA TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A LLAMARLA ASI

PERO ESO ES… ES UNA BASTARDA – Grito Minmei al tiempo que Rick sin poder contenerse le propinaba una severa cachetada, Un silencio casi escalofriante se apodero de todos, Meiling abría desmesuradamente los ojos mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

NO TE ATREVAS O TODO MUNDO SE ENTERARA DE TUS SECRETOS… ESO QUIERES – Le grito a la mujer que lo veía asustada

No… - Murmuro ella bajando la cabeza – Pero vete no la vuelvas a traer aquí… no tienes ningún derecho…

No tienes ningún derecho tú a tratarla así…

Ni tú... de golpearme…

Lo se… lo siento…solo que no te voy a permitir que las insultes… ni a ella ni a su madre…

Donde esta mi hija

Arriba en su cuarto, encerrada para variar – Dijo el que protegía amorosamente a su hija entra sus brazos mientras la niña se aferraba a su cuerpo. Lo que ninguno sabia era que Meiling miraba todo oculta detrás de una cortina – Ve al auto princesa en un momento estoy contigo – Le dijo a Miku arrodillándose ante ella mientras le descubría la cara de algunos mechones que le cubrían los ojos

Si papa – le dijo obedientemente saliendo de ahí lo mas a prisa que pudo

Lo siento Minmei, pero el tiempo de tus juegos y mentiras se acabo, en pocos días te enviare un abogado para firmar el divorcio – Finalizo saliendo de ahí tras su hija

¡No dejes que se vaya! – Grito Meiling que bajo corriendo las escalares tras su padre – ¡Mamá que no se vaya papá! – Grito con dolor llamándolo padre por primera vez, pero Rick ni siquiera la escucho

Déjalo mi amor – le dijo La mujer que se secaba las lagrimas en de los ojos – Volviste a ganar Rick, pero esto no se quedara así… me vengare – Murmuro en voz baja mientras desaparecía hacia su habitación. Dejando a Meiling llorando amargamente en la alfombra de la sala, sabiendo que su mamá algo muy grave ocultaba.

**Notas:**

Hola¡¡¡¡¡

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, es que he tenido mucho trabajo y me quede sin asistente, pero seguiré esta historia hasta el final. Además es un género nuevo para mí y el Angst. Se me dificulta un poco, pero ahí la llevo.

Gracias nuevamente a todos por sus comentarios ya que todo eso me ayuda a continuar¡¡¡¡¡

Nos vemos pronto

Saludos

Sary


	4. Capitulo IV

**BAJO LA PIEL**

**Capitulo IV**

Lisa se movía inquieta de un lado a otro de su oficina. Rick le había contado lo ocurrido la tarde anterior con Minmei y ella aún no salía de su impresión y coraje. Miku estaba bastante bien y tomando todo con madurez y calma.

Tranquilízate Lisa; no puedes estar así, no vas a resolver nada – le dijo el oficial que la miraba desde hace un buen rato sentado en sillón frente al escritorio de la Vicealmirante.

No lo puedo evitar Derek, no estoy segura que hacer con mi hija.

Pues no la vas a sacar de esa escuela, tú sabes que es la mejor sólo por los caprichos de la esposa de tu ex – Le dijo el General quien recientemente había estrechado su amistad con Lisa y se había vuelto una especie de confidente para ella.

¡Él no es mi ex! – dijo indignada dejándose caer sobre su asiento - a decir verdad nunca supe que fuimos, sabes las cosas nunca fueron fáciles entre nosotros…

Te entiendo… pero no puedes dejar que algo así te intimide… además Miku es muy fuerte, sabrá enfrentar las cosas, además creo que le toca a Hunter desenmascarar toda esa farsa.

No lo sé… todo esto es demasiado confuso.

Ánimo Lisa, aún te conozco poco pero sé que eres una mujer fuerte – Dijo él mientras se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de la silla de ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro a manera de hacerle entender que él estaba ahí apoyándola; en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Rick atravesó el umbral hecho una furia haciendo que los dos brincaran sorprendidos e inmediatamente se cuadró delante de ellos

¡Qué no sabes tocar, Hunter! – le dijo Lisa ofuscada – Además, quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi oficina – Finalizó

Tu asistente no está y tengo algo urgente que decirte…. En privado – Recalcó mirando fijamente al General – Y no es personal, son cuestiones de trabajo

Entonces no tiene que ser en privado, comandante.

Prefería que sí lo fuera…

Tengo una llamadas que realizar Lisa, no hay problema, te veo al rato – Dijo el General Simons; saliendo discretamente de ahí, No sin antes saludar formalmente a su oficial superior y recibir un saludo bastante forzado por parte de Rick.

¿Quién rayos te crees para irrumpir de esa forma en mi oficina? – Le dijo una vez que estuvieron a solas.

¿Qué diablos hacia el generalito aquí contigo? – Le respondió con otra pregunta

Déjate de tonterías, Hunter

¡Tonterías! – ¡El tipo ese está aquí a solas contigo…!

¿Eh? – Lisa hizo una cara de interrogación, pero no logró articular palabra… Rick¿Estaba celoso de ella?

Deja de hacer caras raras – Le dijo el mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el asiento que antes ocupaba el General

¡Yo no hago caras raras! – Dijo Lisa entre enojada y divertida algo que logró tranquilizarla un poco - ¿Qué pasa contigo, Rick?

Lo siento Lisa… yo… yo me muero de celos cada vez que veo a este tipo cerca de ti – Dijo logrando que ella abriera los ojos desmesuradamente

¿Pero Rick… tú sabes que él y yo… y que tú y yo…? – Balbuceó ella aún sorprendida sintiendo en su pecho algo cálido que le inundaba los sentidos

Lo siento… - Se volvió a disculpar él – Mira, esto me hizo venir así – Finalizó mientras le extendía una orden certificada a ella

Sí, estoy enterada que tu escuadrón ira al Satélite Fabrica para escoltar el regreso del Almirante… ¿Cuál es el problema?

El escuadrón Apolo está lleno de cadetes nuevos, no puedo llevarlos al espacio Lisa… tú sabes como es eso, tú y yo hemos volado allá arriba, estos muchachos no han terminado ni sus horas en el simulador, no podemos arriesgarlos así…además esto es en un par de días ... y

Lo sé Rick, yo fui la primera que me opuse, pero las órdenes son de Maistrof, el resto de los escuadrones ya están asignados, mover uno complicaría todo y …

No lo puedo creer Lisa, cómo han cambiado las cosas por aquí, yo no voy a arriesgar a mis hombres de esa manera sobre todo después del ataque del satélite fábrica ambos sabemos que hay muchos zentraedis por ahí, ellos no tienen la experiencia…

Rick… lo sé, hace años que no todos los escuadrones salen al espacio hace años que las cosas no están bien por aquí, Maistrof y Wolf son militares de escritorio, no sabes muchas cosas, no sabes como he tenido que lidiar con ellos, no sabes cómo ha hecho falta un hombre como tú en nuestras filas… es decir, incluso el Mayor tiene las mejores intenciones, pero sólo Derek es quien tiene experiencia en batalla, es difícil lidiar con gente cuya experiencia ha sido el calentamiento de una silla – Dijo ofuscada

Vaya así que el General y tú se tutean ¿No? – Dijo Rick dándole un giro total a la conversación

Ese no es el punto…Rick… yo

Rayos… no sé que me pasa Lisa… es que de solo pensar que él y tú… yo…

Rick, entre él y yo no hay nada, no me gusta que pierdas tu objetividad…

Lo sé… es que sabes que te amo y yo… te necesito a mi lado – Finalizó mientras bajaba la mirada y Lisa se sonrojaba

Rick… tu situación no está definida, trata de ordenar tu vida primero y…

Sabes, cuando era niño y murió mamá y veía a mi padre salir con otras mujeres aunque nunca lo juzgué me dolía pensar que fuera a formar otra familia, y aunque nunca sucedió supongo que para mí no hubiera sido fácil y nunca pensé que yo iba a vivir una situación así, es decir tan complicada, Minmei, tú, Miku, Meiling, a veces siento que esto es demasiado, e incluso sabiendo que Meiling no es mi hija, no dejo de preocuparme por las repercusiones psicológicas que todo esto puede tener para ella y Dios para Miku, no quisiera que ella tuviera que vivir todo esto, no se lo merece Lisa, y lo de ayer, no sabes el coraje que me dio ver a Minmei y yo…

Rick… las acciones de nuestro pasado parecen perseguirnos a veces pero sólo hasta que tenemos el valor de enfrentarlas, yo sé que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes con todo esto, sé que no es fácil, pero me siento feliz de que te hayas dado cuenta de tantas cosas y que hayas tomado tu vida en tus propias manos, sabes algo, Hunter… ya era hora – Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo

Gracias, Lisa…

Ahora sé que es peligroso para tu escuadrón, pero sé que pueden esforzarse un poco más para cubrir sus horas de vuelo, y sé que la experiencia que obtendrán allá arriba será sin igual, y si algo surgiera lo que sea, créeme que cuentas conmigo…

Lisa… me harías un favor

¿Sí?

Sé que tienes muchas obligaciones y demás, pero podrías dirigir nuestro despegue y luego nuestro aterrizaje, me siento mejor si tú estás ahí, siempre me ha dado seguridad

Claro Rick, lo haré – Dijo conmovida

Bueno… voy con mis hombres debo estar pendiente de que concluyan sus horas

Rick…

¿Si?

Contigo al mando ellos no tienen nada que temer – Le dijo ella mientras Rick sonreía y se cuadrada frente a ella para luego salir de su oficina

Voy a ir por Miku a la escuela… - Alcanzó a gritar antes de dar la vuelta y perderse en el camino

Pasó por ella a tu casa al salir de aquí – Murmuró Lisa pero más bien para sí misma, él ya había desparecido en la distancia

No muy lejos de ahí, Minmei se miraba al espejo, su figura había cambiado, a pesar de todo el ejercicio que hacía, de todas las dietas que tenía, estaba engordando, recordó la figura regordeta de su madre y odió la genética. Se acercó más y notó su rostro, ya marcado por algunas visibles arrugas que el maquillaje ya no ocultaba, también se veía algo hinchada de la cara y con ojeras¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a ella?

Son tus desvelos, tus excesos de alcohol e incluso de drogas… - Le contesto su amante desde la cama que la estaba mirando fijamente, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo luego de una de sus sesiones de sexo

¡Cállate Jhon!

Es cierto…. Pero aún eres hermosa – le dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose detrás de ella y sin el menor decoro comenzó nuevamente a manosear el cuerpo semi desnudo de la cantante

Basta Jhon – Decía ella intentando conservar su bata

¿Qué, tan pronto te cansaste? – Le dijo el con ironía – El sexo es lo que aún te mantiene bella y joven

No lo creo….

¿Cómo?

La vi…. De lejos….

¿A quien?

A Lisa Hayase…Cuando veníamos para acá… pasamos frente a la base

¡Ah! Y es por eso que viene toda esta depresión…

Se ve igual que hace años…. Igual que cuando se fue a despedir de Rick esa mañana… ella fue madre al igual que yo… incluso ella es bastante mayor… ¡Porque se ve tan bien! – Suspiro frustrada

¡Ya supéralo! Eso tiene años… y lo otro bueno debe hacer ejercicio o no sé algo… diferente al que haces tú…

No puedo superarlo…. El nunca me amó a mí

Tú tampoco a él… están a mano

Yo sí lo amé…

Minmei… no seas ridícula, tú sólo te amas a ti misma… pero sabes que eso a mí no me importa – Finalizó despojándola por completo de su bata y ansiosamente recorriendo su figura; Ella observó la escena a través del espejo y se le hizo a sí misma tan sucia, tan obscena, no había amor, sólo placer y pasión, sólo sexo. No podía recordar una sola noche de amor…tantos amantes, tanto sexo en su vida sin amor, ni siquiera con Kyle, que tanto la había amando, pero ella a él no… mucho menos con Rick, ella lo sentía las pocas veces que estuvieron juntos, él nunca estuvo en cuerpo y alma con ella, nunca desde esa primera vez cuando escuchó el nombre de Lisa de los labios de Rick, al recordarlo un vacío le inundó el cuerpo y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Jonathan Wolf ni siquiera lo notó

Meiling no tarda en llegar de la escuela – Dijo como último recurso

Tu quisiste que viniéramos a tu casa, nunca he entendido eso de hacerlo en la cama que compartes con tu marido – Le decía mientras no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla con tanta urgencia que hasta la lastimaba

Sabes que soy famosa, afuera podría vernos alguien, reporteros…no sé

Y aquí dentro tienes a todos comprados…. Eres inteligente "golfita" – le dijo él antes de tomarla a las fuerzas - Además esta cama si no fuera por nosotros y por el resto de tus amantes… hace mucho que no tendría acción – Minmei no pudo responder, él la había penetrado casi salvajemente y la arrastraba literalmente a la cama, ella solo se dejó llevar, ya tendría tiempo para pensar e incluso para llorar, por ahora sí necesitaba a ese hombre, lo necesitaba como un consuelo de su alma vacía.

Cuando Meiling llegó, vio a su mama cepillándose el cabello en su recámara, sin siquiera saludarla se encerró en su habitación y se soltó a llorar; Había visto nuevamente a su papá ir a recoger a su hermanastra y eso le dolía mas de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

Parecería que es un buen papá… - Pensó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del suéter de su uniforme – Yo pensé que lo que decía mamá era real y que no me quería, pero…. – Se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando su pasado, antes de que empezara a viajar con Minmei en sus giras, como se divertían jugando, como él la cargaba y la llevaba a todas partes, como su papá la amaba. De pronto todo cambio, recordaba una discusión entre ellos y luego ella empezó a viajar con su mamá y Minmei a decirle cosas en contra de su padre… Pero no sabía porqué.

No sabía que Minmei había tenido miedo, ella había visto como Rick amaba con locura a su hija, y temía que si un día ambos se enteraban de la verdad, Rick la abandonaría y la niña se iría con el; Ella no soportaría perder a ambos así que lo que debía hacer era alejarlos y con la pequeña manipulable lo había logrado. Ese había sido un golpe muy duro para Rick, había perdido lo único que lo mantenía vivo, ese había sido el inicio de su vacía vida, esa vida que ahora con Lisa y Miku había quedado atrás.

Días después Lisa miraba por el ventanal de la torre de control despegar al escuadrón Apolo, de una manera majestuosa como sólo lo había hecho antes el Skull y eso se debía sin duda alguna a quien los dirigía. Ella acaba de cerrar la comunicación con Rick y sonreía al recordar esos viejos tiempos cuando sentía su corazón acelerarse al ver aparecer a Rick en el Tac-net, y hoy había sentido exactamente lo mismo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven oficial de comunicaciones

¿No tienes una relación con él… verdad? – Le dijo Jennifer observándola con interés

¿Qué? – Dijo Lisa sorprendida

Sí… que si no sales con el – Insistió Jennifer mientras distraídamente se acomodaba su diadema de comunicación

No… ¿Por qué? – Contestó Lisa con firmeza aunque sus mejillas se habían ruborizado un poco, aunque también había curiosidad en el interés de la oficial

Porque... bueno, me atrae mucho….y sabes creo que nos hecho amigos, nos hemos encontrado algunas veces en el comedor y hemos comido juntos… y quiero dar el siguiente paso con él… invitarlo a cenar luego unas copas de vino y después ya veremos que más… sabes que ningún hombre se me puede resistir y no sé… nunca he salido con alguien mayor… me inquieta mucho – Finalizó descaradamente – Y si ustedes no tienen nada… pues nada evita que yo avance.

No quiero sonarte aguafiestas, pero él es casado

Nunca me han detenido compromisos así… - Dijo mientras sacaba un espejo y se empolvaba la nariz

Pues no hay nada entre nosotros

Está bien… pero no digas que no te dije… - Añadió – Mientras revisaba su reloj y salía de ahí al terminar su turno sin despedirse de nadie. Dejando a Lisa sorprendida y molesta, sintiendo algo que hacia mucho no sentía… celos.

Vicealmirante… No le haga caso, es una pesada – Le dijo Pau, una de las chicas del puente

Desde que la trasladaron para aquí del satélite fabrica… ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra – Añadió Lore, otra de las chicas

Nosotras siempre hemos estado muy unidas, siempre hemos sido amigas pero ella no intentó siquiera formar parte del grupo – Finalizó Irma Pero Lisa no las escuchaba, ese sentimiento que hacía tantos años casi la había consumido dolorosamente.

¿Son celos? … Realmente estoy sintiendo celos… por Rick…- Esa idea giraba en su mente

Basta, chicas – Dijo Evi, que la miraba atentamente ella tenía un poco más de tiempo de conocer a Lisa y pudo intuir lo que le pasaba

Debo volver a mi oficina – Dijo la Vicealmirante saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad tratando de darle un orden a sus pensamientos

Lily me dijo que Rick no soporta a Jennifer, sólo trata de ser amable – Comento Pau cuando Lisa abandonó el lugar

Pero debemos advertirle…. Esa tipa es muy peligrosa

Rick no es un niño como el resto de los pilotos… no creo que sea tan tonto como para caer en su juego

No lo conoces, no lo conoces – Suspiro Evi frustrada levantando los ojos al cielo – Mientras se ponían de acuerdo para ayudar a Rick a reconquistar a Lisa

Eran ya cerca de las 4 de la tarde, hacia horas que Miku deambulaba sola por la solitaria primaria arrastrando su pesada mochila. Lisa saldría hasta muy tarde y su papá estaba en la misión. Se supondría que Dan la llevaría a su casa, pero no lo había visto en todo el día. Lentamente y sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a la sección de la secundaria y escuchó voces cerca de la cancha. Entonces lo vio, ahí estaba Dan riendo y conversando con varias chicas de su clase; Tenía a una de ellas abrazada por la cintura mientras ella le decía algo al oído, las otras reían divertidas a su alrededor; sin saber por que Miku sintió un dolor en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho, se acercó sigilosamente tratando de no ser vista y cada paso que daba lo que veía la lastimaba más y más.

-¿Por qué me siento así? – Se preguntaba mientras no apartaba los ojos de la escena - ¡Es igual a su padre! – Masculló molesta mientras recordaba las historias que su mama le había contado del tío Roy. Se disponía a marchar de ahí a no ser porque la muchacha que Dan tenia bien sujeta la miró

¡Una niña de la primaria! – Dijo con ternura al observar a la pequeña ahí pasmada mirándolos. Dan giro en redondo y la vio. Sintió una cubetada de agua fría al recordar que tenia que haber ido por ella desde hace mucho, miró su reloj y luego la carita de la niña que lo veía entre enojada y triste y sintió algo en su pecho, una punzada por haberla olvidado y una sombra lo cubrió momentáneamente al verla ahí tan frágil y sola

¡Miku! – La llamó al ver que ella se iba; soltando bruscamente a la muchacha que abrazaba

¿Es tu hermanita? – Dijo la que chica acomodándose el uniforme y sacudiendo su cabello

¡No, soy su hermana! – Contesto Miku como ofendida deteniéndose y mirándolos con desafío

No es mi hermana – Respondía a la vez Dan

No ves que es huérfano - Murmuró otra chica

Me dijo mi papá en que en su ausencia tú me llevarías a su casa para que luego mi mamá me llevara – Le dijo en tono de reproche

Lo… siento – Dijo él rascándose la cabeza visiblemente apenado

Veo que estas muy ocupado… pero sabes, sé el camino y puedo irme sola y no te preocupes de hoy en adelante así será… y no te voy a acusar tampoco … sé cuidarme sola – Finalizo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

Oye… espera – Gritó y empezó a caminar tras ella dejando a sus amigas atrás

¡Ya te vas Dan! – Chilló una de ellas

No te vayas… ella dice que se puede ir sola – Añadió otra; él no les respondió pero les lanzó una mirada de fuego, se regresó para recoger sus cosas del suelo, para luego correr tras Miku que ya había avanzado bastante

Espérate – Le dijo sin que la niña se detuviera

Ya te dije que puedo irme sola

Eres igual de necia que tu madre

Tú no conoces a mi mamá – le dijo ofendida encarándola

Pero Rick siempre me dice que así era de joven

Entonces tú eres igual de mujeriego que tu padre

Pues tú tampoco lo conociste

Pero mi mamá me ha contando y lo he visto en fotos

¡Tienes fotos de mi padre! – Dijo con asombro mientras la tomaba del brazo y la detenía

Sí… ¡Suéltame!

Me las puedes enseñar … no conozco a mi papa – Dijo con tristeza bajando la cabeza, logrando que Miku se calmara un poco y sintiera tristeza por él

Sí… las tengo en mi álbum en casa de papá

¡Miku! – Le dijo é y en un ataque de espontaneidad abrazó con fuerza a la niña, ambos se sonrojaron y él la soltó de inmediato – Digo… gracias – Añadió nuevamente rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo – vamos, dijo retomando camino mientras le quitaba del hombro la mochila a la niña y caballerosamente la cargaba él

No eres tan rata como pareces

Y tú no eres tan odiosa pirruña - Y mientras discutían siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Rick

Esa niña…. ¿es tu novia? pregunto Miku al fin después de un momento de silencio – Es bonita sabes…

Tú eres más bonita – Agregó sin pensarlo mucho, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara y él comenzara a tartamudear – Pero no… bueno si… no sé qué es mío… supongo que sí es mi es novia aunque ciertamente yo nunca se lo pedí…

Ah – Contestó ella distraídamente mientras pateaba una piedrita del camino

Aquí tomamos camión… a menos que quieras caminar…

¿Prefiero caminar, sabes?… me gusta mucho… allá en el satélite no había mucho que hacer o donde caminar… me gusta estar aquí en la tierra

No me imagino la vida allá… debió ser muy aburrida

No tanto, bueno, mi mama se encargó de que nunca estuviera ociosa así que aprendió muchas cosas con ella además iba todos los días a un gimnasio que adaptaron para los niños en donde podíamos trepar y hacer algunos deportes…

Vaya… con razón eres hábil pirruña

No me digas así – Le dijo enfadada la niña y mientras caminaban volvían a discutir y así continuaron hasta que no muy lejos divisaron la casa de campo de Rick

¡Gracias a Dios! – Dijo Lisa que corrió hacia ellos al verlos aparecer en la ladera - ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo visiblemente asustada

Nada tía… Miku quiso caminar

Cariño, no me hagas esto, me asustas – Dijo arrodillándose a su lado y limpiando la roja carita de la niña por el sol que aún iluminaba con fuerza

Todo está bien mamá….¿Pero qué haces aquí?

No me sentía bien chiquita…

¡¡¡¿TÚ?!!! – Dijo sorprendida la pequeña; Lisa era muy sana - ¿Qué tienes mami?

Nada mi amor… ya estoy viendo – Dijo poniéndose de pie pero sintiendo un gran mareo que la obligó a buscar el apoyo en el hombro de Dan

¡Mamá! – Dijo Miku asustada al verla pálida

Vamos adentro tía – Añadió mientras la ayudaban a entrar a la casa

Momentos después, Lisa estaba completamente repuesta y los tres conversaban animadamente. Dan se estaba quedando en casa de Rick Lisa y Miku se fueron a casa.

Esa noche Lisa no podía dormir, estaba sentada en bata en la sala de su casa en la colonia militar, tenía los ojos cerrados, temblaba ligeramente y una lágrima rebelde escurría por su mejilla

No puede ser que te extrañe de esta forma… no puede ser… Oh Rick que siento por ti… por qué volviste a aparecer en mi vida… aún te amo – dijo en sollozo mientras se levantaba para ir a su cama y nuevamente el mareo se apoderaba de ella - ¿Qué me pasa? – Murmuró para sí misma – Mañana tendré que ir a ver al médico – Finalizó antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de su alcoba.

Miku desayunaba un plato de cereal, jugo de naranja y fruta cuando vio a su madre pasar corriendo frente a ella hacia el baño por décima vez esa mañana; La miró inquieta pero esta vez no la siguió, su mama la hubiera sacado del baño diciendo que estaba bien. Finalmente salió impecable como siempre lista para irse a la base sin probar bocado.

El resto del día Lisa estuvo perfectamente bien, por lo que decidió no ir al médico, pensando que le pasaría pronto; algo de seguro le había caído pesado y eso era todo. Al medio día, sin embargo, tenía demasiada hambre y dio una buena comida, para estar de nuevo mal a la mañana siguiente patrón que se repitió los días que Rick estuvo en el Satélite Fábrica.

Mamá… creo que debes ir al médico… le escribí un mail a mi papá y está muy preocupado, me dijo que te ha estado escribiendo y que ha intentado comunicarse contigo pero no se lo han autorizado – Dijo la pequeña al notar que su mamá no había cenado absolutamente nada porque se sentía mal

Si los vi mi chiquita pero he estado muy ocupada…

Mamá por favor, promete que vas a ir al médico…- Mencionó Miku casi en tono suplicante

Está bien amor… lo haré… es más – Dijo Lisa, poniéndose de pie y trayendo su agenda – Lo anotaré ahora mismo – Pero al abrirla en la sección personal se quedó helada al notar algo que había pasado por alto por sus ocupaciones, tenia un atraso de casi dos semanas, en otra época no le había preocupado para nada, pero ahora después de ese encuentro íntimo con Rick… las cosas cambiaban, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y con mano temblorosa hizo algunas anotaciones ante la mirada atenta de su hija

Gracias mami – Finalizo Miku poniéndose de pie ayudando a levantar los platos – ¿Puedo mañana después de que me recojas en casa de papá invitar a Dan y a Dana a jugar aquí a la casa?

Claro… es más, si quieres vénganse juntos hasta aquí de la escuela, a lo mejor Max o Mir los pueden traer…

Les voy a hablar por teléfono – Agregó sacando su celular, regalo de su padre que le había dado a los tres niños con llamadas gratis entre ellos, mientras caminaba a su habitación. Lisa sonrió pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció, instintivamente se llevo la mano al vientre y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco

¿Sería posible que….? – Otra vez una sonrisa soñadora apareció en su rostro, luego sacudió la cabeza y se preparó para dormir.

Al día siguiente en su oficina, después de una mañana bastante atareada, Lisa veía perpleja el resultado en la pantallita de la prueba de embarazo. Estaba sin habla, la mano le temblaba

¡Esto no puede estar pasándome de nuevo! – Murmuró para si misma – Las dos noches que pasé contigo… Oh, Rick… ¡Qué vamos a hacer¡Tú aún estás casado!, yo no sé si deseo empezar algo contigo… Y esto es .. tan repentino ¡Y Miku¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto?– Pero mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar "el positivo" en su prueba, su corazón brincaba de felicidad en su pecho

Rick en traje de vuelo miraba hacia la tierra desde el satélite, esos días allá le recordaron esa vez que desde el parque mirador observaba igualmente la tierra sin dejar de pensar en Lisa, tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y la mirada perdida.

¡Cuanto tiempo desperdiciado, cuánta felicidad perdida!... qué tonto fuiste Hunter, ojalá esta vez hagas las cosas bien – Dijo recargando su frente en el frío ventanal – Y esta sensación qué significa, por qué me siento tan feliz, esta sensación… qué es – Pensó mientras se colocaba la mano sobre el corazón – Estaba a un par horas de regresar a casa y lo primero que quería hacer al llegar era buscar a Lisa y a su hija y abrazarlas con fuerza

Comandante Hunter, favor de presentarse en los hangares – Se escuchó en el altavoz, él se secó los ojos con el puño del uniforme y se dirigió hacia donde lo solicitaban, el tiempo paso volando, anochecía en la tierra cuando el escuadrón Apolo escoltando al Almirante Maistrof despegaban rumbo a casa.

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, sin embargo al entrar a la atmósfera, el trasbordador en donde iba el Almirante fallo, el piloto hizo una maniobra increíble aún así entró en un ángulo difícil y muy rápido a la atmósfera lo que ocasionó que éste se incendiara, los escuadrones lo rodearon tratando de ayudar, pero éste aumento la velocidad y en una bola de fuego se empezó a precipitar a gran velocidad a la tierra.

Lisa que estaba por salir de la base fue informada e inmediatamente ella y todo el alto mando de la RFD se presentó en el puente de control.

No hay comunicación con el trasbordador no responden – Dijo Pau asustada – Creo que los pilotos murieron

Dios Santo¿El módulo de protección del Almirante se activó?

Si, señora, pero tampoco hay comunicación con él… debe estar herido – Contestó inmediatamente Irma

Sigan intentándolo… - Lisa no termino de hablar una primera explosión sorprendió a todos – Comunícame con el Comandante Hunter de inmediato – Dijo Lisa siendo la primera en reaccionar

Aquí Hunter, no podemos hacer nada, el Trasbordador se precipita envuelto en llamas – Le dijo Rick con voz alarmada informándole la situación

¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo Wolf totalmente inexperto a situaciones así

Piensa… piensa – Lisa estaba totalmente concentrada en el incidente – el módulo de protección actúa como una cápsula de escape… ¿cierto?

Sí, señora – Dijo Lore

Aún podemos expulsar manualmente la cápsula… háganlo de inmediato y díganle a Hunter que este pendiente

A la orden – Dijeron todas las chicas del control y empezaron a trabajar en ello; A los pocos minutos la cápsula fue expulsada sin ningún contratiempo, justo en el momento en que una segunda explosión y total consumía por completo el trasbordador

¡La cápsula esta en llamas y fuera de control por la onda explosiva! – Gritó Rick por el tacnet – Voy a alcanzarla – Finalizó antes de cortar comunicación y volar velozmente hacia ella. Todos contuvieron al respiración al ver la escena en las pantallas y radares, volando como nunca lo había hecho; el A-01 en una impresionante maniobra y convertido en guardián tomo la cápsula en llamas en sus manos a pocos metros del suelo, sin embargo la maniobra de rescate impidió que se preparara para el aterrizaje así que el VT cubriendo con su cuerpo la cápsula para protegerla se estrelló en tierra aparatosamente. Lisa estaba perpleja, el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte en su pecho que incluso la sacudía levemente, estaba pálida y tuvo que buscar apoyo en el respaldo de una silla.

Manden de inmediato equipos de rescate – Grito Derek al ver el estado de Lisa – Ven, toma asiento – Le dijo con cariño mientras la conducía a un asiento. De pronto ella reaccionó

Voy por allá, encárguense de todo aquí, Mayor, Coronel… – Dijo saliendo de su trance y caminando velozmente a la salida del puente de mando

Voy contigo – Agrego Derek saliendo tras ella

Comandante Hunter, responda…. Aquí puente de mando responsada – Continuaba Evi intentando comunicarse con Rick sin obtener respuesta

Los cuerpos de rescate llegaron al lugar del accidente, el VT aún ardía en llamas, inmediatamente y dándole prioridad al Almirante los paramédicos lo sacaron de la cápsula, estaba inconsciente y con heridas leves, había sobrevivido gracias al valeroso piloto que aun yacía en el infierno en llamas. Prontamente se dirigieron a rescatar al piloto, Rick estaba semiconsciente, sangraba profusamente y el traje de vuelo evitaba que las llamas lo hubieran calcinado, aunque si tenia algunas quemaduras, su cuerpo estaba atorado entre el retorcido y caliente metal; Con cuidado fue sacado y colocado en una camilla en el momento en que Lisa llegaba al sitio, sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre llorando y tomándole la mano para intentar darle fuerza.

Rick oh Rick estás vivo, gracias a Dios – Murmuraba una y otra vez mientras le retiraba los mechones ensangrentados del rostro, el apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos.

Li…s…a veniste – Balbuceó mientras se llevaba la mano de ella al pecho – Te amo bonita… no sé si salga de esta – Susurro en voz baja – Dile a Miku…

Rick calla – Dijo ella, bañada en lágrimas – Tienes que sobrevivir has salido de cosas peores piloto…

¿Me… me… me amas? – Tartamudeo Rick

Oh Rick… sí, aún te amo – Le dijo soltando por completo el llanto – Te amo … nunca dejé de hacerlo – Confesó al fin abriendo su corazón

Es bueno saberlo – Dijo intentando sonreír – No llores por favor… dile a Miku que también la amo – Dijo mientras sentía que empezaba a desvanecerse

No Rick escúchame… mírame a los ojos… escúchame… - Decía Lisa desesperada – Tienes mucho porque vivir Hunter… mucho mas de lo que crees… - Lisa no planeaba decírselo, pero sabía que no podía callar así que tomando aire se acerco a su odio y con suave voz le dijo – Estoy embarazada – El abrió los ojos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su quemado rostro sintiendo que de pronto la energía volvía a su cuerpo

¿De verdad?

Crees que te mentiría en algo así piloto…- Le dijo con los ojos brillosos de lagrimas y emoción – Vas a ser papá de nuevo y a este bebé tienes que verlo crecer, él y Miku te necesitan… No nos dejes Rick – le dijo llevando la mano de el sobre su vientre

Lisa… voy… yo…. sobre... viviré… - Finalizó mientras soltaba la mano de Lisa y todo se volvía negro para el.

¡Rick! – Dijo en un sollozo Lisa que hubiera caído si no fuera porque Derek se había apresurado a sostenerla. Rick fue subido al helicóptero ambulancia y éste despego dejando a una Lisa en trance en medio de ese desolado valle en llamas.

Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver

Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil

mis botas y mi fe

Por eso en la trinchera

de mi soledad

tus ojos son mi luz

y tu esplendor

mi corazón

Y si no fuera por ti

yo no podría vivir

en el vacío de estos días

de no saber

Y si no fuera por ti

yo no sería feliz

como lo soy cuando con tus besos

me veo partir

y es que solo con saber

que al regresar tu esperaras por mi

aumentan los latidos de mi corazón

Volverte a ver

es todo lo que quiero hacer

Volverte a ver

para poderme reponer

porque sin ti

mi vida yo no soy feliz

porque sin ti

mi vida no tiene raíz

la razón para vivir

Lo único que quiero es poder regresar

poder todas las balas esquivar

y sobrevivir

tu amor es mi esperanza, y tu mi munición

por eso regresar a ti

es mi única misión

y si no fuera por ti

yo no podría vivir

en el vacío de estos días

del no saber

y si no fuera por ti

yo no sería feliz

como lo soy cuando con tus besos

me veo partir

y es que solo con saber

que al regresar tu esperaras por mi

aumentan los latidos de mi corazón

Volverte a ver

es todo lo que quiero hacer

Volverte a ver

para poderme reponer

porque sin ti

mi vida yo no soy feliz

porque sin ti

mi vida no tiene raíz

la razón para vivir

Tu eres todo lo que tengo

no me quiero morir

sin poder otra vez

Volverte a ver!!!!!

porque sin ti

mi vida yo no soy feliz

porque sin ti

mi vida no tiene raíz

Volverte a ver

es todo lo que quiero hacer

Volverte a ver

para poderme reponer

porque sin ti

mi vida yo no soy feliz

porque sin ti

mi vida no tiene raíz

la razón para vivir

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Pues me tarde más de la cuenta pero de verdad me costo mucho mucho trabajo… ojala les guste… esta historia cada vez se enreda mas jajaja pero ya estoy encontrando ideas para desenredarla jeje

Le los dedico a todos los que han seguido y esperado con paciencia la continuación, a todos los que me han enviado Reviews y correos en especial como siempre a las HH Evi (mi Beta), Kats, Cry, Lily y Pau.

Por supuesto a Carla y Ronin

A todos los chicos de la lista de correos

Y a Mau, Zukara Love, ViniA, darthmocy, Karla Mtz. Mikiaome, Sango-Tsunade, Lady aracne, Hombre del Saco, David, Akira, Midori, Luigi y Euge (Si me paso alguien lo siento ando con mil cosas en la cabeza)

Haber voy a hacer unas aclaraciones por aquí MIKU efectivamente es Hija de Hikaru y Misa pero aquí la pongo como de Lisa y Rick, razones adoro a esa chiquilla y hay muchos que no la conocen y no se sabe nada de ella así que quise darle un poquito el lugar que se merece, dos no me imagino ningún nombre para otra bebe de ellos dos jeje.

También me preguntaban que porque había usado Hayase en vez de Hayes, no hay ninguna razón creo que es por costumbre o algo así..

Pues espero que esta vez no tarde mucho en actualizar pero gracias a todo por su paciencia¡¡¡¡¡ Nos vemos pronto saludos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Espero sus comentarios¡¡¡

Sary


	5. Chapter V

**BAJO LA PIEL**

**Capitulo V**

¿¡Por qué nunca puedo alcanzarte!? – Grito Rick desesperado dejándose caer al suelo cansado después de seguir a Lisa en ese paraje lleno de bruma que se expandía hacia el infinito – Por favor detente…. ¡TE AMO! – Volvió a gritarle a la figura que una vez mas se desvanecía ante sus ojos – Ya no puedo mas Lisa ya no… me duelen las piernas – Sollozo mientras se veía a el mismo desaparecer – Si te has de ir … a donde sea quiero ir contigo… no me dejes – Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo para luego reaparecer en medio de la nada, un vació inmenso y frió en donde no había un arriba ni un abajo

¡Te amo Rick! – Escucho en la distancia

¡Papá regresa! – la voz de Miku también resonó en sus odios y el corrió y corrió pero sin llegar a ningún lado, no podía verlas, no podía encontrarlas y su desesperación iba en aumento y el dolor en las piernas ese dolor no lo dejaba avanzar tan rápido como quería, se detuvo a tomar aire y de pronto una pequeña lucecita apareció ante el, un brillo sutil que se movía casi como danzando a su alrededor, esa luz le daba una paz indescriptible, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo ese aire viciado que antes lo asfixiaba parecía haberse purificado, la luz se movía a su alrededor y el no podía dejar de mirarla una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y una grata felicidad lo inundo

Sígueme – Le dijo una vocecita que venia del interior de la luz; esa voz no la conocía sin embrago le era extrañamente familiar y por alguna razón sintió su corazón acelerarse en el pecho

¿Quién eres? – Le dijo riendo mientras la seguía

Te quiero – Le contesto sin mas

¿Por qué me ayudas?

Porque te necesitamos

¿Quiénes?

Nosotros… tu familia….

¿Te volveré a ver?

Si… muy pronto

No te vayas….

No puedo, no debo estar aquí… Apresúrate sígueme queda poco tiempo – Dijo la luz aumentando la velocidad y Rick la siguió – Ahí esta la salida – le dijo al llegar a un umbral de luz en donde Rick se vio así mismo acostado en una cama moviéndose inquietamente

¿Qué rayos?

Pronto ve ve … le dijo la Luz que se desvanecía en la aire Rick intento agarrarla pero no pudo y es ese momento se sintió mareado, como si cayera en un vació, quiso gritar pero no pudo, y súbitamente despertó, estaba en lo que parecía un cama de hospital , estaba empapado de sudor y se había despertado tan de golpe que el impulso lo había hecho quedar sentado, su corazón latía sin control y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, se cubrió los ojos la poca luz de lo que parecía un amanecer que se colaba por las ventana le lastimaba los ojos, aun así casi todo estaba en total oscuridad. Con cuidado y con intriga se quito un respirador d de la nariz y comprobó que respiraba sin dificultad, se arranco algunos electrodos del pecho e inmediatamente unas alarmas empezaron a sonar, en segundos media docena de personas y médicos se encontraban a su alrededor, trato de enfocar pero sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz. Y entonces la vio… radiantemente hermosa, lo miraba extasiada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mil palabras su mirada, con un mano en el pecho y la otra en un abultado vientre que denotaba su creciente embarazo, sus labio se movieron lentamente pero no fue necesario que ella emitiera sonido alguno, el pudo deletrear un "Te amo" y su corazón salto de jubilo solo pudo responderle de igual forma diciéndole que la amaba con la mirada y con un leve movimiento de labios antes de los doctores brincaran sobre el revisándolo incasablemente

Después de innumerables revisiones y análisis por fin lo dejaron solo, estaba adolorido, no recordaba mucho, pero ¡Estaba vivo!. Se mantuvo inmóvil mirando al techo mientras trataba e enfocar sus pensamientos y recordar lo que había sucedido; Sus recuerdos revoloteaban en su cabeza como un remolino, no podía organizar su mente, de repente la puerta se abrió lentamente y Lisa apareció ante el, impecablemente vestida con su uniforme y lo miro sonriendo, tenia los ojos mas brillantes que nunca de la emoción e inundados de lagrimas. Despacio acerco a el, se sentó a su lado y tímidamente comenzó a tocarle el rostro, dibujando sus facciones con su dedo, una descarga eléctrica sacudió a Rick con ese roce del dedo de ella sobre su piel, el cerro los ojos dejándose consentir, sintiendo la mano de ella su suavidad y su amor.

Tuve tanto miedo de perderte… – Dijo por fin Lisa con la voz quebrada por la emoción contenida

Aquí estoy bonita… tu, Miku y el bebe me hicieron regresar

¿Lo recuerdas?

¡Lisa! Como olvidarlo, voy a ser padre de nuevo… gracia a ti… un hijo contigo… esto Lisa yo … - Rick comenzó a sollozar y busco el pecho de ella en donde se acurruco temblando ligeramente por las lagrimas, ella lo calmo acariciando suavemente sus rebeldes cabellos con infinita ternura, Cuando Rick se calmo bajo su cabeza al vientre de ella y coloco su oído sobre la pancita de Lisa

¡Hola bebe¿Cómo estas? –Le dijo y Lisa sonrió al sentir como se movía dentro de ella como reaccionando a la voz de su padre – Eras tu...¿Verdad?... tu me guiaste de regreso…a casa a Lisa, a tu hermana y a ti … - Finalizo mientras cerraba los ojos y las lagrimas no dejaban de escurrir por sus mejillas – Los amo a los tres – Dijo mientras abrazaba a Lisa con fuerza

También te amo Rick – Dijo ella sin titubear, mientras el cerraba los ojos como embriagado de las palabras de ella

Nunca volver a escucharlo… valió la pena que casi haya muerto… ¿Cuánto tiempo Lisa…?

Tres meses en coma amor…

Tres meses… que ha pasado…

No mucho – Dijo sonriendo ella tocando con amor su vientre – No se como lo logras Hunter pero siempre logras librarte de los meses mas difíciles de mis embarazos

Lo siento Lisa – Dijo apenado

No es tu culpa, pero es cierto siempre lo logras Rick, no ha sido fácil es un bebe muy inquieto…

Es un niño – Aseguro Rick

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lo se – Dijo besando la pancita de ella

Pues no estés tan seguro, yo aun no he querido que me digan…

¿Esta bien?

Si es muy sano…

Es un niño – Volvió a insistir el, Lisa solo sonrió ella también sentía que era un niño – ¿Y Miku esta bien… como lo esta tomando?

Ella esta feliz… no sabes cuanto lo adora, se sorprendió un poco y bueno tuve que explicarle algunas cosas de nosotros pero lo acepto muy bien

Tengo muchas ganas de verla y abrazarla pero antes tengo ganas de esto… - Agrego mientras jalaba a Lisa y la besaba en los labios, ella no opuso resistencia y correspondió a ese dulce beso lleno de ternura que compartieron. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas y s quedaron recargados uno en el otro en un profundo abrazo - ¿Tu como estas? – Le pregunto con sinceridad

Bien Rick…

Segura …

No ha sido fácil, Miku el almirantazgo…

¿Cómo?

Es cierto no te lo dije… Maistrof… se retiro…

¡Como!

Si… bueno todo mundo sabia que sus intereses nunca fueron militares si no políticos, tomo el almirantazgo mas por obligación que por convicción y estos años las RDF ha estado realmente mal… tu lo sabes incluso se rompieron algunas relaciones con el GTU

Si es verdad…

El accidente solo lo hizo tomar la decisión y se retiro…

¿Quién tomo su lugar?

Yo…

¡¿Cómo?!

Si Rick yo soy ahora la Almirante – Dijo ella entre apenada y orgullosa

Dios Lisa con tu embarazo y Miku y todas esas responsabilidades y y …

No ha sido fácil eso es cierto pero se necesitaba que alguien tomara el control en este desorden y creo que las cosas van bien digo se oye mal que yo lo diga – Se encogió de hombros sonriendo

La siempre modesta Lisa Hayase

Otra cosa amor – Dijo de manera espontánea haciendo que Rick se derritiera con solo escucharla – Tienes algunas medallas nuevas y rangos que ostentar – Añadió guiñándole un ojo

¿Cómo?

Pues tu heroico rescate te valió algunas medallas y no solo recuperaste tu rango amor… si no que te ascendieron… - Dijo con un hermosa sonrisa que estremeció a Rick de pies a cabeza

¡Vaya!

Así es Mayo Hunter…

¿Mayor? – Tartamudeo el

Pero como….

Bueno tienes carisma, y una trayectoria impecable; Fuiste el héroe de la guerra con los Zentraedi… ¿Qué mas quieres?

Pero yo no lo merezco… yo deje la RDF

¡Rick! Nadie tiene tu trayectoria ni tu talento… nadie, al finalizar la guerra todos vivimos crisis, es normal, tu reingreso no fue al azar provino de tu compromiso con la tierra, con la humanidad… – Ella no pudo terminar Rick la estaba besando con urgencia e infinita ternura. Cuando se terminaron de besar el se recargo nuevamente en su abdomen y le decía algunas dulces palabras a su bebe mientras Lisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos

Y bueno no me gusta decir esto ni me corresponde pero tienes que saberlo… Minmei no hizo fáciles las cosas amor…

¿Qué hizo esta vez? – Suspiro con frustración

Casi te perdemos por su culpa… inmediatamente del accidente te internamos aquí en el hospital de la RDF pero ella insistió en cambiarte a uno privado, en el traslado en la ambulancia te pusiste grave, tuvimos que traerte de regreso de emergencia de hecho ahí fue cuando entraste en coma…

¡Diablos!

Como lograste que me dejara en paz

Fue cuando supo que tenias seguro medico por parte de la RDF y que ella no tendría que pagar nada – Murmuro Lisa con tristeza pero Rick se rió

¡Clásico de ella!... mejor aun pude estar cerca de ustedes – Dijo sin separarse del regazo de Lisa

Y nunca vino a visitarte ni ella ni su hija, para luego largarse a su gira – Termino Dan que entro en ese momento seguido por los Sterling y Miku que se abalanzo literalmente sobre su padre para abrazarlo y besarlo sin parar

¡Te extrañe tanto! – Dijo sollozando sobre su hombro mientras Rick la abrazaba con fuerza – Sabia que ibas a volver – Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho

¡Que susto nos diste Hermano! - Dijo lanzando un silbido Max

Si Rick… todo lo que haces con tal de superarnos en rango – Agrego Mirilla fingiendo enfado

Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta – Dijo Dana mientras le entregaba una caja de chocolates al piloto

Gracias – Dijo el, quien abrazo con un brazo a su hija acurrucada y jalo por la cintura a Lisa con el otro brazo – No iba a dejar sola a mi familia – Al decir esto la voz de Rick se quebró y ni siquiera evito dejar correr algunas lagrimas - Ustedes son mi familia y ellas con ese bebe que también empieza su vida son mi vida – Añadió – Si tuviera que dar la vida por ellos en batalla lo haría pero si puedo luchar por vivir con ellos y para ellos que mejor

¿Vaya así que estas muy seguro que es un varón no es cierto? – Dijo Max radiante sacando el pecho

¡Claro que lo es!

Además que tino el tuyo Hunter embarazas a Lisa cada vez que le …

¡MIRILLA! – Dijeron todos a la vez evitando que ella terminara su frase

Amor… esas cosas ya sabes que no se dicen… - Le dijo Max pacientemente

¡Porque los humanos son tan complicados es algo que todo mundo hace y es totalmente normal y hermoso y ustedes se niegan a hablar e ello en publico y además se siente tan bien y …

¡MIRILLA! – Repitieron todos nuevamente ante la sonrojada cara de Max, la mirada inquisidora de Dan queriendo escuchar mas, una Dana haciéndose la distraída y la cara de interrogación de Miku

¡Humanos! – Refunfuño Mir mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en un sillón al lado de la cama de Rick – Además… Max… no les ha dicho ¿verdad?

¿Qué?

Bueno que yo también estoy embarazada de nuevo

¡FELICIDADES! – dijeron todos en coro

Y tu que me regañabas Max se ve que has hecho muy bien tu trabajo también – Le dijo Rick guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria

Bueno es mi obligación y soy bueno en esos asuntos…

Si Max es todo un semental porque…

¡MIRILLA! – Por tercera vez callaron a la Meltran entre risas divertidas

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Mir? – Pregunto una emocionada Lisa

No mucho cerca de un mes apenas…

Vaya creo que nuestros retoños crecerán juntos Hermano

Si así es – Dijo Rick con una enorme sonrisa soñadora en los labios

Sabes Rick creo que aunque suene extraño fue bueno que no sintieras el dolor de todo lo que te paso… es decir al estar inconsciente te libraste de el dolor de las operaciones, e las fracturas de las quemaduras y demás

El Dr. dice que su recuperación es casi milagrosa en un par de días estará fuera de aquí – Dijo Lisa emocionada

Tengo mucho porque vivir – Dijo el sonriéndole a la mujer que lo observaba con una mirada cargada de amor – Camine un poco hace rato y me siento muy bien, un poco mareado pero es normal

¡Y también ya comió… y vaya manera! – Dijo Lisa divertida

Oye… no te burles estoy en desarrollo

En desarrollo de gordura – Finalizo Mirilla

Entonces Minmei esta de gira – Preguntó Rick sorprendiendo a todos después de un momento de silencio

Si… - Balbuce Lisa sin saber a donde quería llegar el

Quisiera ver lo de mi divorcio de inmediato cuando salga de aquí… no sabes Lisa la emoción que me da saber que vamos a poder estar juntos como una familia

Si Rick lo se…

¡Viva! – Grito Miku que se levanto bailando alrededor de la cama, mientras todos siguieron conversando animadamente un rato más.

Rick se había recuperado muy rápido; sus ganas de vivir eran grandes y eso había ayudado, su salida del hospital fue un par de días mas tarde y su salud era bastante buena a pesar del grave peligro y del estado en que se había encontrado. Días después estaba sentando frente a tía Lina y tío Max en una mesa del Restaurante Chino

Nos duele hijo mas de lo crees, siempre te hemos querido como a un hijo de verdad, pero conocemos a Minmei y es tu decisión y créeme que aunque ella sea nuestra sangre te apoyamos a ti – Le dijo Lena con los ojos llorosos al enterarse ya del inminente divorcio

Y no te preocupes por la propiedad hijo tu la pagaste, tienes los papeles es tuya – Le dijo el tío Max visiblemente conmovido también - ¡Y lo de Meiling! Siempre lo sospeche, ella tiene los mismo ojos de Kyle…

Siento habérselos dicho creo que no me correspondía a mi pero tenia que explicar el motivo de mi decisión

Yo si lo sabia – Sollozo Lena – Pero no podía decir nada, le hice jurar que no diría nada, nunca pensé que pudiera hacer tanto daño un secreto así… perdóname Rick, pero Kyle es mi hijo, lo conozco, temía que se enterara, ya sabes su carácter, pero creo que ahora el debe saber la verdad¡Perdóname Rick perdóname! – Repetía una y otra vez mientras sollozaba profusamente

Lo hecho hecho esta tía Lena, no hay nada que perdonar, ahora si necesito su apoyo

¡Y lo tienes muchacho!... te entiendo tu sabes nuestra historia parece que se repite, pero es distinto yo siempre supe lo de Kyle, Lena siempre fue sincera conmigo, pero no se vale lo que ha hecho Minmei, no se vale – Dijo sumamente molesto – Pero adelante hijo si no hay remedio, nos duele pero es la verdad y hay que enfrentarla

Gracias – Dijo Rick mientras se levantaba y los miraba con cariño – Y gracias por todos estos años se ustedes fueron como mi familia, llegue a quererlos como tal y espero que alguna vez podamos vernos

¡Por su puesto muchacho! – Dijo el tío Max – Siempre serás bienvenido y dándoles un abrazo se despido de ellos, oculto detrás de la pared, Jasón había escuchado todo y lloraba de rabia mientras tenia los puños cerrados, siempre había querido y admirado a su tía Minmei, Rick nunca le había caído bien sentía que no la merecía y ahora no podía creerlo lo que ella le había hecho a Kyle su hermano mayor acerca de ocultarle la verdad de Meiling; Sin embargo también odiaba a Rick por haber descubierto este secreto doloroso ante el.

¡Me la pagaras Hunter!– Se juro así mismo

Atardecía cuando Minmei seguida de su hija y de su Manager entraron su casa, la niña corrió a encerrase a su habitación haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de su madre, un sequito de sirvientes se amontaron a ayudar a la cantante que se dejo caer en el sillón de su sala, mientras alguien le ofrecía un vaso de vino y otro se apresuraba a quitarle las zapatillas y masajearle los pies.

¿Qué tal su viaje Señorita? – Le dijo uno de sus sirvientes sin que ella siquiera le dirigiera una mirada

Igual que siempre

No Minmei… no – Gritaba el Manager caminando de un lado a otro – ¡Fue una tragedia, un soberano desastre!, cada vez acude menos gente, ni si quiera los conciertos de caridad se llenan… temo decirlo pero tu carrera esta en decadencia

Pues ese es tu trabajo, para eso te pago idea algo, una nueva campaña, o imagen lo que sea – Agrego ella mientras con manos temblorosas sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolso y empezaba a fumar casi compulsivamente – Tengo que hablar con mi hija – Dijo nerviosamente mientras dejaba el cigarro a medias y sacaba otro que fue arrancado literalmente de sus manos por el Manager

¡Basta! – Dijo iracundo – Deja de fumar, si sigues así tu voz nunca se recuperara y si usáramos la pista siempre se ¡¡¡descubriría!!! como apoyo en una par de canciones es bueno pero no puedes cantar ya para siempre con el Play Back, si sigues así sin poner de tu parte temo que voy a renunciar

¡Como quieras!...No sabes la cantidad de gente que quisiera representarme… y nadie escúchame bien nadie te pagaría lo que yo – Finalizo burlonamente – Ella tenia razón en parte; así que el salio de ahí sin decir media palabra mas; Mientras Minmei se estiraba perezosamente para subir casi arrastrándose hacia su habitación

Tiene visitas señorita – Le dijo Candice que caminaba detrás de ella llevando sus zapatos y su copa de vino

¿Jhon?

Si… - Dijo ella tímidamente

¡Vaya por lo menos alguien aquí me va a recibir como merezco! – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios para luego poner una falsa preocupación - ¿Han sabido algo de mi esposo?

No señorita nada, no sabemos nada del Sr. Hunter

Esta bien que nadie me moleste Candice

Si, Señora – Dijo ella inclinándose y retirándose se ahí, mientras Minmei entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella, para literalmente arrojarse a los brazos de su amante que la esperaba acostado en la cama desnudo

Rick manejaba hacia la Residencia de Minmei, a su lado iba el abogado de la RDF que tramitaría su divorcio, desde que había salido del hospital esa era su prioridad, Lisa aun vivía en la casa asignada para ella, pero el ya quería que ambas fueran a vivir con el lo mas pronto posible, esos días la relación de hechos había florecido, se estaban reencontrado como en un cuento de hadas, la vida de ambos estaba llenándose de ese amor que tanto tiempo les había hecho falta y tan cerca lo habían tenido uno del otro, su amor era muy puro, transparente y fresco, pero el quería dar el siguiente paso con Lisa, casarse con ella, vivir con ella y para ella, y solo podía darse si el estaba libre de las ataduras de Minmei. La inmensa mansión apareció al frente y el se sintió nervioso, sabia que ella no firmaría pero tenia que intentarlo, es por eso que el abogado el Lic. Anderson lo acompañaba. Estaciono el coche al frente y entro a la su antigua casa, aun conservaba las claves de acceso y las llaves; Se percato por el auto y las maletas que su esposa había regresado de su gira, pero inmediatamente se instalo con el Licenciado en el estudio y este empezó a acomodar y organizar los documentos mientras Rick le entregaba a su vez la información que el le solicitaba, en silencio como se encontraban nadie había notado su presencia.

Solo falta el acta de asentamiento de la niña del Registro Civil – Dijo el Lic. Anderson al revisar todos los documentos que tenía en sus manos incluyendo los resultados de ADN de Meiling

Claro… ese papel lo tiene Minmei en la habitación, siempre lo ha cuidado en extremo ahora se por que, voy por el – Dijo Rick poniéndose de pie – Ojalá no haya cambiado la combinación de la caja – Comento mientras salía de ahí

Lo acompaño, necesito verificar y asentar lo mas posible para agilizar estos tramites

Vamos – Comento Rick mientras ambos subían la elegante escalera dirigiéndose a la habitación que antes compartía con la cantante; Estaba a unos pasos de entrar a la habitación cuando el grito de Candice lo detuvo

¡Sr. Hunter! – Entre sorprendida por verlo ahí y aterrada de saber que Minmei estaba adentro con su amante – Ya… ya salio del hospital... – Tartamudeo – Me da gusto verlo

Gracias Candice – Dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta para girarla

¡No entre! – Dijo desesperada Candice

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Rick intrigado con su actitud

Es… es que… yo yo… - Ella no sabia que hacer o decir

¡Que esta pasando acá fuer…! - Dijo Minmei que abría la puerta envuelta en su sabana y quedándose muda ante la presencia de Rick. Quien con ojos desorbitados la miraba sorprendido, al fondo aun en la cama estaba Jonathan Wolf que también se había quedado congelado, Candice se había llevado las manos a la boca y el abogado miraba toda la escena boquiabierto

¡Que rayos es esto! – Dijo Rick alzando la voz visiblemente molesto, hace mucho que no amaba a Minmei de hecho sabia que nunca lo había hecho, pero le molestaba una traición así, era cierto lo suponía, de hecho se rumoraba que ella lo engañaba, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el nunca había visto nada, Minmei era cuidadosa, y le dolía que esto probablemente había sucedido siempre desde aquellos años en los que el tenia la esperanza de llevar una feliz vida a su lado

Rick… yo… yo… - Minmei tartamudeaba sin saber que decir, Wolf se había levantado para enfrentar la situación descubierta y de alguna manera darle apoyo a su amante que desfallecía ante la mirada acusadora de su esposo

Ni trates de explicar nada – Dijo Rick encolerizado – Esto era algo que sospechaba desde hace mucho, pero aquí en nuestra casa en nuestra cama… que bajo has caído

Yo la seduje – Dijo Wolf tratando de rescatarla

¡CALLATE! – Le grito Rick – Ni tu rango ni tus contactos te servirán para librarte de esta… LARGATE FUERA DE MI CASA – Grito nuevamente conteniendo sus ansias de golpearlo

¡Eres una estupida! – Dijo Minmei dándole una cachetada a Candice que cayo de rodillas llorando

Señora no es mi culpa, no es mi culpa – Lloriqueaba ella

¡Déjala! – Dijo Rick tomándola fuertemente por los puños

¡Que me dices tu! Te vieron besando a Lisa…

¡No sucedió! Ella lo impidió - Mintió el un poco nervioso al recordar el estado actual de Lisa - Además tu estas en nuestra casa…

¡Nuestra! – Rió ella – Esta casa no te pertenece

¡Quédatela no me importa!

¡Porque no te moriste en el accidente! – Grito ella e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho – Rick perdóname, he estado tan sola…

No hay justificación Minmei – Dijo el con tristeza, era cierto no se amaban pero por lo menos creía que había cariño y ahora ella le decía que porque no se había muerto

En situaciones así el Divorcio es automático – Intervino el abogado aclarando la garganta y fue como luz en el camino para Rick, que suspiro aliviado, al menos la humillación y vergüenza que sentía seria compensada

¡¿Cómo?! - Dijo Minmei perpleja

Así es el adulterio automáticamente precede al divorcio y aquí hay testigos

¿Quién es usted?

Lic. Anderson de la RDF y representante del Mayor Hunter

¿Mayor?

Creo que eso es lo menos importante aquí Minmei – Le dijo Rick que había recobrado la calma

Así que Señora Hunter antes las inminentes circunstancias debe considerar que su matrimonio quedara anulado una vez que sea ratificado por un juez.

NO… no lo voy a permitir yo no he firmado

No es necesario ante el delito de adulterio – Continuo el

No lo voy a permitir, voy a apelar y…

Basta Minmei – La tranquilizo Wolf que ya se había vestido y aun permanecía impávido ante la situación

Señora tenemos pruebas de sus falsedad – Dijo el abogado sacando una copia de las pruebas de paternidad; Al verlas Minmei supo que había perdido, estaba derrotada, Rick había ganado y con justa razón, todo su matrimonio era un farsa, la niña no era hija de el, ella siempre lo había engañado, sentía que se quedaba sin aliento, se desmoronaba, el telón de su actuación había caído, para ese momento todos los sirvientes se habían arremolinado alrededor y veían con curiosidad la escena que ahí se llevaba a cabo, ellos los sabían y por fin hoy Rick quedaría libre de esa mujer que ninguno de ellos apreciaba, sino temía – Además hemos investigado su pasado a fondo Señora, tengo pruebas del aborto que se practico hace unos años – Finalizo; Rick no sabia eso, abrió los ojos con sorpresa

Rick lo siento tanto… - Lloriqueo mi carrera apenas iba en ascenso nuevamente, no podía perder mi figura otra vez y Meiling era una bebe yo no podía tener otro hijo…

¿Ese hijo…era mío? – Balbuceo el con miedo contenido

Si Rick... era tuyo – Dijo ella entre lagrimas Rick sintió un golpe en el pecho, el nunca supo que ella había estado embrazada, un golpe directo que provoco que sus sentidos se nublaran de pronto y las lagrimas se le anegaran en los ojos

¡Como te atreviste! – Dijo ofuscado sacudiéndola con fuerza

Perdóname , perdóname – Repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

Yo puedo testificar a favor del Sr. Hunter – Dijo el Mayordomo con valor – Situaciones como esta se han repetido toda la vida Sr. Ya es justo que usted se enterara, la Señora ha traído diversas compañías masculinas a esta casa siempre - Esto trajo de vuelta ala realidad a un desconcertado y descorazonado Rick - Además renuncio- Agrego – Uno a uno los que quisieron a poyar fueron hablando y renunciando sabiendo que todas formas Minmei los iba a correr a todos, Rick los miro agradecido, el siempre los trato como personas no como esclavos como hacia la cantante

Yo no voy a dejarla señorita – Dijo Candice temiendo el estado en que se quedaría e intentara algo contra su vida – Pero si es necesaria mi declaración si la haré a favor del Sr. Hunter – Añadió bajando la cabeza apenada

Creo que no hay más que decir, hay testigos, hay pruebas… - Comento el Licenciado

Gracias Lic. Anderson – Dijo Rick quien dando una ultima mirada a la que fuera su mujer sintió lastima por ella verla ahí parada pálida, temblando y apenas cubierta con una sabana, llena de lujos, fama y riqueza pero con una vida tan vacía – Adiós Minmei, bien sabe Dios que hubo una época en que te quise – Murmuro – Ojalá algún día encuentres la felicidad, por favor dile a Meiling que mi amor hacia ella siempre fue sincero, que Dios te perdone por ese bebe… adiós – Dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia la libertad, de pronto el peso en su espalda desapareció una sonrisa tímidamente empezó a aparecer e su rostro, mientras la imagen de Lisa aparecía en su mente y su corazón se llenaba de felicidad y un calorcito inundaba su pecho, el abogado lo siguió de cerca y todo mundo se retiro de la escena, Minmei se quedo parada inmóvil en medio del pasillo donde todo había sucedido estaba helada, hasta parecía que había dejado de respirar , ni siquiera podía llorar o gritar; Hubiera permanecido ahí para siempre de no ser por el grito desgarrador que salio de su garganta al ver a Meiling oculta detrás de una cortina totalmente pálida y apretando con fuerza la tela de la misma

Ess…cu...chaste… - Balbuceo ella

No es mi papa – Repetía ella una y otra vez – Tu mataste a un bebe… ¡Pudiste haberme matado a mi!…. Tienes un amante, Rick se fue… TE ODIO – Grito con fuerza mientras se desvanecía ante sus ojos, Minmei y Wolf corrieron a levantarla

¡Meiling¡Meiling¡Meiling! Despierta despierta – Gritaba Minmei angustiada tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hija

Llama a un medico – Dijo Wolf a Candice mientras la cargaba para llevarla a su habitación seguida por la cantante totalmente desecha

Después de dejar la casa el abogado retomo sus actividades y Rick se quedo profundamente afectado por todo lo que acababa de vivir, era libre era cierto y estaba feliz, pero eso no le quitaba la pena que sentía por ese bebe no nato. Llego a su casa y se sentó en la ladera de una colina y mientras observaba el atardecer rezo cosa que rara vez hacia, rezo en silencio por ese bebe que nunca vio la luz, y lloro por ultima vez su pasado, sus errores ahora tenia un futuro brillante de el, al lado de Lisa la mujer que amaba con toda el alma y de sus hijos Miku y el pequeñín que venia en camino.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, ya estaba oscuro, se sentía mejor se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa cuando algo lo congelo, ahí en la entrada estaba el auto de Minmei.

¿Qué quieres? – Le grito iracundo cuando llego hasta ella

Vengo a hacer un trato – Agrego la cantante

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… lo que sea habla con mi abogado

No quiero ir a juicio…

Supongo que no te conviene verdad, todo se sabría y tu carrera se vendría abajo

Mi carrera ya esta en decadencia Rick tú lo sabes…

¿Entonces que rayos te preocupa?

Meiling…

Te escucho – Dijo Rick bastante molesto

Sabes… escucho todo… sufrió un shock nervioso, no puedo mantenerla en ese stress, si vamos a juicio puedo perderla… Rick si tu llegaras a presentar otra demanda mas por que yo haya abortado a tu hijo sin tu consentimiento como padre... sumarias cargos criminales además de civiles... perdería no solo mi carrera perdería mi vida, perdería a mi hija

Minmei hubieras pensando eso antes de actuar tan tontamente…

Por eso tengo aquí los papeles firmados – Dijo Entregándoles en un sobre que el reviso de inmediato comprobando que efectivamente los papeles del divorcio estaban firmados

Que quieres a cambio… te conozco…

Yo también podría acusarte por el mismo delito de Adulterio… se que Lisa esta embrazada, no me consta pero estoy segura que el bebe es tuyo – Dijo con burla mientras Rick empezaba a sudar – Aun estamos casados, también tu saldrías muy afectado…es un delito grave podría incluso no poder volver nunca ala RDF….es mas podrías perder el derecho a cualquier trabajo, al salir de la cuidad, quedarías boletinado…

Igual que Wolf…

Jonathan no tiene nada que ver en esto la cosa es entre tú y yo…

Entonces Lisa tampoco tiene nada que ver…

Por eso te propongo un trato, tu obtienes el divorcio, yo no voy a juicio, tu no me demandas, yo no te demando, Wolf y Lisa quedan libres de cargos… yo no voy a la cárcel y conservo a mi hija… y tu conservas tu trabajo…

¿Piensas en todo no?

Hay algo más….

¿Si?

Yo dejo a Wolf… pero tú dejas a Lisa…

¡Estas loca! No voy a dejar a la mujer de mi vida… y por mi quédate con Wolf… no tengo ningún inconveniente…

Si no eres mío no serás de ninguna…

No soy ningún Objeto…

Si no la dejas... yo puedo divulgar que el hijo de Lisa es de Wolf o del General Simon…

¿Qué?

Ellos sabrán que es mentira, pero la dejará muy mal parada a Lisa ante el público...

Eso no funcionara es una idea loca tuya…. La gente quiere a Lisa…

Pero yo tengo la prensa de mi lado… Y hasta podría costarle el cargo... después de todo, no queda muy digno que la Almirante de la RDF se haya embarazado de dos oficiales diferentes, ambos bajo su mando...

¡Estas loca!

Además las pruebas de ADN no se podrían hacer hasta que el bebe naciera, para esas fechas Lisa ya estaría totalmente desprestigiada… el tema es que Simon es inocente y caería arruinado también... con lo que estaría afectando a una tercera persona que está fuera del embrollo… tu decides… Después de todo... ¿a quién le creerán los medios? A la estrella del canto... ¿o a su marido adúltero?

¡Estas enferma!… prefiero el juicio… te voy a desenmascarar…

Y serias capaz que Meiling viva todo eso… que quede mal… que vaya a dar a un orfanato… o crees que tu Lisa perfecta va querer quedarse con ella…. Estas perdido Rick…

No Minmei… tú estas perdida…

Tengo a Wolf de mi lado… el podría subir de Rango…

Esto no se va a quedar así…

O prefieres que algo le pase a tu hermosa niña… o al Lisa un accidente… podría perder al bebe…

¡Eras una…! – No lo dejo terminar volvió a empezar a hablar…

Además quiero oírlo personalmente... o si no el rumor corre en ese momento.

¡LOCA! – Grito el con furia

Tienes hasta mañana… de lo contrario algo malo va a pasar… - Dijo mientras subía a su auto y lo arrancaba… - Otra cosa Rick… Disfruta tu libertad – Añadió burlonamente mientras se alejaba de ahí dejando a piloto totalmente desarmado… no iba permitir que dañara a Lisa, mucho menos a sus hijos… no tenia opción.

Esa noche, cuando Lisa llego, el no dijo nada, se limito en sonreírle y decirle que era libre, se fundieron en un abrazo, el sabia que era la ultima noche que pasaría con ella y no pensaba desperdiciarla ni un solo momento, se movían en silencio en medio de la sala en la oscuridad como si bailaran y el lloraba en silencio, Lisa lo notaba triste pero entendía todo lo que había pasado por eso no cuestionaba nada.

Esa noche ellos hicieron el amor como nunca lo habían hecho, la primera vez tenían dudas y eran inexpertos, la segunda noche que habían compartido había sido una explosión de pasión desenfrenada por los años de soledad contenida y dolor, ahora era distinto, estuvo cargado de ternura, sin embrago Lisa lo noto, fue algo triste, muy triste, Rick no dejo de llorar en todo momento, y ella también como si presintiera que algo los iba a separar.

Con la paz de las montañas te amare

con locura y equilibrio te amare

con la rabia de mis años

como me enseñaste a ser

con un grito en carne viva te amare

En secreto y en silencio te amare

arriesgando en lo prohibido te amare

en lo falso y en lo cierto con el corazón abierto

por ser algo no perfecto te amare

te amare, te amare como no esta permitido

te amare, te amare como nunca se ha sabido

porque así lo he decidido te amare

Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré

que aunque tengas manos frías te amare

con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder

con defectos y manías te amare

te amare, te amare porque fuiste algo importante

te amare, te amare cuando ya no estés presente

seguirás siendo costumbre y te amare

al caer de cada noche esperare

a que seas luna llena y te amare

y aunque queden pocos restos

en señal de lo que fue

seguirás cerca y muy dentro te amare

te amare, te amare a golpe de recuerdo

te amare, te amare hasta el último momento

a pesar de todo, siempre te amare

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gracias a todos por su paciencia, pos sus comentarios, por sus porras y por sus ánimos, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, me enrede bastante porque no soy abogada y no tengo mucho conocimiento de ese tipo y busque un poco de asesoría, espero que haya quedado coherente, les vuelvo a comentar que es el primer ANGST que escribo y me ha costado mucho trabajo, pero no pienso dejarlo hasta que ponga FIN así que aunque me tarde, me de de topes seguiré adelante…jeje

Ojala les guste y nuevamente especial agradecimientos a todos los que me han tenido tiempo para dejar un review, a Mau, a las HH Evi (mi Beta que siempre me hace sentir bien y me ha apoyado en mis momentos difíciles), Kats, Cry, Lily y Pau y a mi nuevo amigo Santiago quien me hecho reír y me ha ayudado a desenredar el asunto…

Por supuesto a Carla Fox por sus apoyos para seguir publicando.

A Ronin, Zukara Love (Quien tambien me ayudo con este capitulo), ViniA, darthmocy, Karla Mtz. Mikiaome, Sango-Tsunade, Lady aracne, Hombre del Saco, David, Akira, Midori, Luigi, Euge, Galaxy Pink, ganzter017 y Maritza (Si me paso alguien lo siento ando con mil cosas en la cabeza) y a todos los chicos de la lista de correos y tambien quiero felicitarlos ya que la mayoría de ellos también son escritores y sus historias son muy buenas, ojala puedan leerlos…

Ah como comentario Rick era muy inocente, recuerden un poco todas las cosas que hacia por eso fue fácil que cayera en la trampa de Minmei con eso del embarazo.

Pues espero que esta vez no tarde mucho en actualizar pero gracias a todo por su paciencia¡¡¡¡¡ Nos vemos pronto saludos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Espero sus comentarios¡¡¡

Sary


	6. Chapter VI

**BAJO LA PIEL**

**Capitulo VI**

**Precaución:** En este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, por lo que su contenido puede ser un poco molesto para algunas personas.

Había pasado casi un año desde la separación de Lisa y Rick, para ambos había sido terriblemente doloroso, para cada uno de manera distinta. A Rick le dolía hasta respirar haber dañado a Lisa, haberla herido, le dolía vivir sin ella, despertar solo. Habían llegado a un acuerdo y sus hijos permanecían con él en sus días libres, Miku lo había perdonado, lo quería demasiado para estar enojada con él y el pequeño Ronin era toda una aventura para él, por primera vez estaba disfrutando el ser padre, pero no… no era suficiente si no compartía esa aventura con Lisa.

Estaba parado y miraba a través de la ventana de su casa, Miku, Dana y Dan jugaban con el perro afuera, se reían y se divertían, su pequeña había crecido mucho, le faltaba poco para convertirse en una señorita, unos ruiditos llamaron su atención y giró sobre sus talones para enfocar su atención a Ronin que jugaba en la alfombra sentado rodeado de cojines aventaba unos cubos de hule con aviones y números que Rick le había comprado, el pequeño de nueve meses era el vivo retrato de él, así como Miku era la copia perfecta de Lisa, Ronin era un Rick en miniatura, salvo sus ojos, tenía los hermosos y profundos ojos de Lisa, de su Lisa. Ronin era la adoración de su padre, él y Miku mantenían a Rick vivo, eran todo lo que tenia, lo único que le quedaba.

¿Qué pasa campeón? – Le dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando el cubo que el bebe le ofrecía

Dadá – Le dijo el pequeñín y Rick sonrió enternecido, adoraba escuchar como lo llamaba

¿Te gusta el avión? – Continuó conversando con él mientras se lo sentaba en las piernas

Mía… - Le dijo Ronin enseñándole el cubo con interés – vion

Sip es un avión… vas a ser piloto… verdad campeón – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y elevaba a su hijo como haciéndolo volar mientras hacía ruidos de aviones, entre las carcajadas del bebé que eran un bálsamo para él. Después de jugar un rato con él y darle con mucho trabajo su papilla Rick se sentó cansado en el sillón de la sala completamente lleno de alimento para bebé y con su chiquillo en brazos, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos no sin antes Rick recordara el día en que nació, como había logrado convencer a Lisa estar con ella, se puede decir que a pesar de todo, eran amigos… siempre amigos… su eterna historia, sin embargo para él había sido sumamente significativo recibir a su hijo, sostenerlo con manos temblorosas, escucharlo llorar fuertemente por primera vez reclamando su vida, para él había sido mágico, el mejor momento de su vida… sin contar las tres únicas noches compartidas con Lisa – Lisa – Murmuró entre sueños – Te amo tanto – Y aún dormido gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cerrados, mientras se entregaba al sueño con su bebé en brazos

¿Rick? – Dijo Lisa que entró sigilosa a la casa para recoger a sus hijos, y las lágrimas saltaron a sus ojos al ver la escena ante ellos, el hombre de su vida, su hijo; uno en brazos del otro dormidos el bebé con un semblante de paz, Rick con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro

¡Lisa! – Dijo despertando en voz baja para no despertar a Ronin, al sentir su mirada

¿Todo bien? – Sonrió al ver al piloto con la cara llena de papilla

Claro… se portaron muy bien ambos…

Me da gusto Rick… oye quería decirte si los puedes cuidar un poco más… es que…

¿Vas a salir de nuevo con Derek? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras los celos lo consumían

Si… bueno, cosas de trabajo…

¿Lo amas? – le dijo sin más ni más

¡Que clase de pregunta es esa Rick! – Contesto ella ruborizada e indignada

¿Lo amas? – Volvió a preguntar inquieto él; sabía que desde hacía unos meses Lisa salía con el General, y eso lo tenia en un constante estado de ansiedad y de celos que lo ahogaban

Voy con él por asuntos de trabajo… y no, no lo amo…siento un cariño por él… no sé si pueda llegar a ser algo más y si así fuera no tengo porque darte explicaciones… como me dijiste una vez… mi vida personal es eso, personal y con quien yo decida hablar no es asunto tuyo… - Finalizó al sentirse acosada

¡Tienes tanta razón Lisa! - Suspiró él, poniéndose de pie, colocando al bebé con cuidado sobre el sofá y rodeándole de almohadas para evitar que se cayera – Al menos sé que Derek es un gran hombre, no te defraudará, pero si no me puedo meter en tu vida, sólo deseo que seas feliz – terminó con la voz a punto de quebrarse…

Gracias Rick…

De nada… yo me quedo con los niños, diviértete

Vengo en la noche por ellos…

Te espero – Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras la miraba salir - Rayos – Gritó una vez que ella se fue y se arrepintió de inmediato al escuchar a Ronin hacer algunos ruiditos para luego seguir durmiendo – Si fuera cualquier otro le rompería la cara, pero después de todo Derek es un gran hombre – Pensó y no mentía desde que había sido ascendido convivía bastante con él y encontró que era un gran tipo, un buen amigo, un excelente militar y un caballero – Es mejor que yo…mucho mejor que yo… tú mereces lo mejor Lisa – Murmuró mientras se dirigía a la cocina a empezar a preparar la cena.

En un elegante restaurante en la mejor zona de la ciudad en la mejor mesa reservada de ese lugar Lisa y el General cenaban mientras conversaban animadamente

Y luego sólo recuerdo que gritaban que los sacaran de ahí – Dijo Derek entre risas mientras Lisa también inundaba con su cristalina risa en momento

¡Eso pudo ser peligroso Derek!

Sí… tal vez… pero todo resultó bien – Comentó él después de contarle alguna anéctoda de su juventud. De pronto se puso serio, sus ojos se tornaron aún más oscuros y lanzó nuevamente la pregunta – ¿Lo pensaste Lisa?

Yo…

¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Derek, yo… - Tartamudeó ello sin saber qué decir…

Sé que aún lo amas, sé que tal vez siempre sea así, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, a ganarme tu amor, no voy a presionarte…Una vez te dije que puedo esperar por ti y puedo seguirlo haciendo, pero Lisa solo quiero que me des una esperanza, ya no somos unos niños, somos soldados, no sabemos lo que vaya a pasar mañana, estoy dispuesto a darles a tus hijos el calor de un hogar, sabes que adoro a esos chiquillos, sabes que podría ser un gran padre para ellos, no quiero separarlos de Rick él es su padre y son su mundo, sólo que ellos necesitan un hogar…nunca los alejaría de él… una vez te dije que él no te convenía pero ahora lo conozco, es una gran persona, las circunstancias que vivió lo llevaron a tomar malas decisiones, pero es un buen amigo… no debes preocuparte por él…nunca lo sacaría de la vida de los pequeños, es más, sabes que estaría dispuesto a darles mi apellido, sólo si ustedes lo desean, si no, no hay ningún inconveniente para mí que ellos sean Hunter…

No sé si pueda llegar a amarte – Interrumpió ella con timidez – Al menos no como a él

Lo sé… y es algo con lo que aunque me duela podré vivir porque los quiero demasiado… te amo Lisa, lo sabes – Ella tembló de incertidumbre con sólo escucharlo – Y voy a luchar por tu amor… déjame enamorarte, déjame amarte como lo mereces, como la gran y magnífica mujer que eres…por favor – Finalizó tomándola por las manos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, Lisa no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de él posarse sobre los suyos, era la primera vez que la besaba, ella temblaba, cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, él la besaba con demasiada ternura, demasiada delicadeza, como si temiera asustarla, lastimarla o incomodarla, varias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella, sólo Rick la había besado, ni siquiera Carl… pero ahora estaba tan confundida, no sentía nada sólo que una inmensa tristeza pero sabía que era el momento de empezar un nueva vida, no podía esperar a Rick para siempre él no la amaba, él se lo dijo y esas palabra retumbaron en sus oídos…

No te amo… solo me acerqué a ti por Miku… pero ya no te amo…- Lisa contuvo la lágrimas y un suspiro de dolor que se le escapó de los más profundo de su alma y sin saber cómo, se entregó a ese beso correspondiéndolo, era un beso muy amargo, pero era la esperanza de que había un mundo sin Rick… la primera vez perderlo había sido demasiado doloroso, esta vez había sido mortal… y ella estaba viva, debía seguir viviendo y el hombre que la besaba le daba una oportunidad… una que tal vez nunca más se le presentaría…

Te amo – Escuchó la voz de Derek cuando terminaron de besarse

Dame un poco más de tiempo – Murmuró ella contra sus labios aún con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener las lágrimas

Sabes que sí… y gracias por esto – Dijo él besándola nuevamente y muy breve en los labios ella sólo sonrió.

El día empezó con una noticia apabullante en la TV, Rick se estaba rasurando cuando escuchó en la sección de noticias del espectáculo, algo que hizo que se cortara con la navaja, mientras lanzaba una maldición se plantó frente al televisor con los ojos abiertos como plato.

"…. En otras noticias El baterista de Minmei con quien se rumora que mantenía un romance desde su divorcio, falleció esta mañana en el Hospital "Memorial" a causa del Síndrome de Inmuno Deficiencia Adquirida, según los primero datos, él tenia dicha enfermedad desde hace un par de años, se desconoce el estado de la Cantante…"

Se quedo paralizado y aterrado, por ella, por él, por Lisa y el bebé, sabía que hacía mucho que no había tenido relaciones con Minmei, pero era una posibilidad que hubiera sido ella quien hubiera tenido el virus. Rápidamente termino de vestirse y salió directo al hospital para hacerse una prueba de detección del VIH, posteriormente sin poder evitarlo se dirigió al departamento en donde ahora vivía la que fuera su esposa

¡Lárgate! – Le dijo ella al abrirle; Estaba envuelta en un bata, con el maquillaje corrido y se veía que tenía días en ese estado, él no se movió de su lugar

Siento mucho lo de… Jeremías… - Dijo él con sinceridad, había conocido al muchacho – Minmei… tu…

¡No necesito tu compasión! Gritó ella con un elevado aliento alcohólico

¿Quiero saber si tú y Meiling están bien…?

¡Qué quieres que te diga… que mi hija esta internada en una granja para drogadictos… porque en eso se convirtió por mi culpa… que ha estuvo al borde de la muerte por una sobredosis con las píldoras de "mami"... que mi carrera se desvaneció en la nada, que perdí mi fortuna… ¡qué más quieres saber!

Minmei… yo no lo sabía, yo… muchas veces intenté buscar a Meiling… pero ella siempre me rechazó…

Vete a vivir tu vida perfecta… con tus hijos… y con esa…

Sabes que no estoy con ella… es lo que querías ¿no?

Haz lo que quieras… tengo muchos problemas – Dijo entrando a su departamento en donde todo el desastre imperaba, había ropa y botellas de licor por todas partes, cosas rotas, y un olor a rancio en el ambiente.

¿Necesitas algo? – Murmuró él con verdadera preocupación

NO… NO VES MI VIDA PERFECTA¡¡¡¡ SABES QUE PUEDO TENER SIDA – Gritó ya sin poder contenerse – SABES QUE PERDI TODO QUE NO SOY NADA – Finalizó

Quiero ayudarte…

Sólo lárgate – Dijo azotando la puerta en su cara

Rick suspiró frustrado, había querido a esa mujer, Dios sabia que sí, y a la pequeña la había adorado, después del divorcio supo que se habían mudado, pero les perdió la pista, tiempo después las encontró e intentó por todos los medios acercarse, entendía lo que Meiling pudiera estar pasando, pero ellas nunca más volvieron a darle un espacio, por lo que había decidido hacerse a un lado, hasta hoy; Se prometió a si mismo investigar en donde estaba la jovencita e ir a visitar a la que creyera a su hija durante tantos años.

Días después Lisa estaba sentada en su escritorio, pero la cantidad de papeles en él era una clara señal de que no estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, sus pensamientos volaban de Rick a Derek y se arremolinaban en su cerbero, se tocó las sienes al notar la jaqueca que tenía y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo, sin lograrlo. Se puso de pie y abandonó ese lugar

Voy al comedor de oficiales – Le dijo a Mitchel su asistente

Sí señora – Respondió el levantando la vista de la documentación que archivaba – La segunda temporada de la Telenovela H2 murmuró para sí mismo mientras retomaba sus actividades

Lisa tomó asiento en un lugar privado y pidió un café muy cargado, lo necesitaba, había dado el primer sorbo, cuando Rick aún en traje de vuelo entró al comedor seguido por Jennifer que más bien se le colgaba del brazo, ambos iban conservando y el según vio Lisa se veía bastante feliz

Vamos Rick no seas niño – Le decía ella

No Jenni, yo no soy así…

No puedo creer que seas cobarde…

No soy cobarde, no voy a acostarme contigo… punto

¡¿Por qué no?!

Eres mi amiga, no quiero cambiar eso…

Es solo sexo… a que le temes…

No temo… pero no, ve con otro de tus amigos si tienes ganas y ya

Sólo me faltas tú – Rió como si fuera una gracia

Mira que descaro… hemos sido amigos y te agradezco eso, me has apoyado pero no voy a compensártelo con sexo… además no querrás terminar con alguna enfermedad – Menciono el al recordar el caso del baterista de Minmei, y suspiro con alivio, ya que sus análisis habían salido negativos.

¡Eres un anticuado!

Como sea – Dijo el sacudiendo la mano como si espantara una mosca

Es sólo diversión… que hay de malo en ello…

Precisamente eso… para mi eso no es diversión… una vez tuve suficiente para no haber aprendido la lección

Hablas de tu ex...

Ajá… además soy padre, y soy un oficial del alto mando…

Ay Hunter… sé que te gustan maduritas… pero… – Añadió mirando de reojo a Lisa que no les quitaba la vista de encima - Acaso no te atraigo – Le dijo tomando una pose muy sugerente… Rick tragó saliva

No… es eso… eres hermosa – Respondió el con la verdad, ella era una chica bastante atractiva y sexy y con una muy mala reputación tan grande como su belleza

Pero yo no te gusto - Balbuceó haciendo un puchero de niña

Sí me gustas – Respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo - Pero no sé, casi… te doblo la edad

No digas tonterías, no eres tan viejo…o acaso es cierto que los hombres mayores tienen problemas sexuales

¡Basta Jennifer! – Le dijo molesto, pero la chiquilla se le acercó y como un felino se lanzó sobre él besándolo con urgencia, él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar del comedor con la chica encima sin poder aún reaccionar de lo que estaba pasando, ella sin el menor decoro se sentó a horcadas sobre él sin dejar de besarlo y colocó las manos de Rick sobre sus pechos, la mente de él aún no analizaba lo que sucedida, pero la de Lisa sí… se levantó tan rápido que dejó caer la taza de café al suelo y salió lo más pronto que pudo de ahí, pasando al lado de esa pareja que armaba un espectáculo en pleno comedor. Pero no vió a Rick levantarse, no vió como Jennifer caía al suelo, no vió la mirada que él le lanzó a ella de desprecio, de coraje y de asco… no vió ni escuchó lo que el le dijo, no escuchó las risas de la gente en el comedor, ella sólo vio que Rick besaba a la muchacha, ella sólo supo que su corazón se había desintegrado en ese instante, que había muerto en vida.

Creo que es tiempo de seguir – Se dijo a sí misma – Creo que debo aceptar a Derek – Finalizó tomando su celular para llamarlo y acordar cenar esa noche con él.

Esa tarde Lisa pasó a recoger a sus hijos; Los encontró jugando, en la alfombra con su padre, ella estaba más fría que de costumbre.

-¿Qué te pasa Lisa? – Le dijo Rick al verla actuar tan extrañamente

Te divertiste con Jennifer – Le dijo ella sin anestesia

¿Qué?

Te vi montando un espectáculo en el comedor de oficiales, toda la base habla de ello

¡Vaya! – Dijo él con un dejo de esperanza de que Lisa estuviera celosa

Ve por tus cosas y por las de tu hermano Miku – Añadió ella, la niña obedeció, conocía a sus padres, sabía que el huracán Hayase estaba a punto de embestir al tornado Hunter provocando tal vez… una destrucción cósmica, así que se alejó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron – Así que tienes un amorío con la jovencita esa

¿Celosa? – Dijo el divertido desconociendo que ella no sabía el final de ese espectáculo

No tengo porque estarlo…allá tú y tu reputación…pero no la quiero cerca de mis hijos – Dijo con seriedad

¿Lisa, qué pasa?

¡Que qué me pasa… tú y Jennifer montaron un espectáculo pornográfico en medio del comedor! Ambos recibirán una amonestación, no puedo permitir esa clase de espectáculos en la base…

Lisa… tú estuviste ahí…

Si, Rick, ahí estaba…

Lo siento no fue mi culpa… además… no viste como terminó el "show"

No me interesa, pero si sigues en esa actitud no voy a permitir que veas a mis hijos – Murmuró mientras tomaba a Miku por los hombros que había llegado, haciéndole el ademán de que saliera, para luego tomar a Ronin de la Alfombra entre sus brazos… - Ellos necesitan un hogar y una figura paterna, y hay alguien que está dispuesto a dárselas…

¿Derek?

Por supuesto… quién más… ¿tú?... Me propuso matrimonio….

¡Qué! – Dijo Rick sintiendo como si un rayo lo atravesara

Si…

¿Qué le dijiste? – Dijo completamente angustiado, de pronto sentía la boca seca y un dolor en la boca del estomago…

Mañana…. Mañana en la noche… le diré que sí… - Dijo saliendo de ahí sin dejar que él reaccionara; Y mientras Lisa se alejaba de ahí, él se quedo enmedio de la sala totalmente abrumado, su cerebro no terminaba de asimilar lo que había sucedido, el mundo se derrumbó para él, sintió un dolor en el pecho, sintió como su corazón se partía, casi pudo escucharlo como un cristal al romperse… no podía gritar, no podía llorar, ni siquiera podía respirar.

Li…sa… - Murmuró con voz apenas audible… - No puedo perderte…

Ya lo hiciste… y tú fuiste quien me alejó de tu vida cuando me dijiste que no me amabas… que me habías usado para estar cerca de Miku… ¿lo olvidaste?... tú me abandonaste cuando yo te había dicho que aún te amaba…

Todo lo hice por ti… y por ellos – Dijo tan bajo que no supo si sólo lo había pensado – Nunca lo hubiera hecho de no ser por eso…

¿Qué? - Dijo ella volteando, mientras subía a su auto, creyó haber escuchado algo; Pero el no respondió y ella arrancó el auto y se fue. El día siguiente fue una pesadilla para ambos.

Ella acaba de acostar a sus hijos, en su casa de la Col. Militar, venía de su cena con Derek, estaba triste y se sentó en un sillón al lado de su cama, miraba distraídamente por la ventana, afuera el cielo se veía despejado, el clima estaba fresco sin ser frío, abrió el balcón y salio a la terraza; Recordó los acontecimientos de ese día, sonrió con nostalgia al acordarse del encuentro "ocasional" que había tenido en los pasillos con las chicas del puente y con una de las chicos piloto, quienes hablando todas al mismo tiempo le habían dicho que Rick había rechazado a Jennifer que la había hecho quedar en ridículo, que le diera una oportunidad, que lo escuchara; Sonrió al volver a escuchar en su cabeza las groserías y palabrotas que lanzaba Lily contra la suelta de Jennifer, incluso podía aún recordar los manotazos y señales obscenas de su amiga contra la controladora , se había sentido algo acosada, pero esas chicas eran sus amigas y trataban de ayudarla. Sin embargo ella había evitado a Rick todo el día.

¿Estaré cometiendo un error? – Se preguntó a si misma mientras observaba con interés su dedo anular tratando de visualizar un anillo de compromiso en él; Un suspiro se le escapo del alma y terminó en un sonoro sollozo, apoyó sus manos sobre el barandal del balcón, bajó su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, sus cabellos cayeron como una cascada y el viento los movió con elegancia. De pronto se sintió observada, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, levantó la mirada con rapidez y se quedo paralizada, ahí abajo del balcón frente a su casa mirándola fijamente estaba Rick. Jamás lo había visto así, estaba pálido, inmóvil con la mirada perdida en ella - ¿Rick… estas bien? – Se oyó a sí misma preguntar, el movió negativamente la cabeza. Sin saber como o cuando Lisa bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa y salio a la calle cubierta únicamente por su bata que ondeaba a la aire deteniéndose frente a él; ninguno dijo nada, sólo se permitieron perderse en los ojos del otro.

Rick se acercó despacio, muy lentamente, como con miedo que fuera una visión divina y se desvaneciera ante sus ojos, tomó su barbilla entre sus manos y acarició con suavidad su rostro, siguiendo el contorno de su cara. Ella no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y dejos que ese suave toque la estremeciera toda. De pronto sintió los labios de él posarse sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendida pero casi inmediatamente y por reflejo volvió a cerrarlos al sentir la forma en que él la estaba besando; De una manera tal en que jamás la había besado, era un beso en donde le demostraba todo su amor, era un beso en donde se mezclaba, el dolor, el amor, la pasión, la ternura, no pudo más que corresponder ese beso de igual manera y entonces se sintió mareada y trasladada a un mundo aparte, un mundo de ellos dos, un mundo que se recreaba a través del calor y de las sensaciones que Rick le provocaba.

Lisa

Mírame...de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando y que no regresarás

Mírame...de vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada de estar sola y de escucharme llorar

Mírame...de vez en cuando miro atrás y veo con miedo lo mejor de nuestros años correr

Mírame...de vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder

Mira mis ojos...de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Mira mis ojos… de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Rick

Mírame...de vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura y no quiero despertar

Mírame...de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos y preguntas como estás

Mírame...de vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos pero nunca te lo dejo saber.

Mírame...de vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder

(Rick) Mira mis ojos...

(Lisa) de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

(Rick)) mira mis ojos...

(Lisa) de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

(Lisa)

Y esta noche quiero más

Que me abraces fuertemente

Y en tus brazos soñaré

Que este amor es para siempre.

Que en penumbras un rayo de luz

Nos envuelva a los dos.

Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar

Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.

Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar

De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar

(Ambos)

Y así te tengo que amar

El tiempo acaba de empezar

El tiempo no termina.

(Lisa)

Erase una vez una historia feliz

Y ahora es solo un cuento de horror

(Ambos)

Ya nada puedo hacer,

Eclipse total del amor

(Rick)

Eclipse total del amor

(Lisa)

Érase una vez una hazaña vivir

Y ahora ya no tengo valor

(Ambos)

Nada que decir,

Eclipse total del amor...

Eclipse total del amor...

(Lisa)Mira mis ojos...

(Rick) de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

(Lisa) mira mis ojos...

(Rick) de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

(Ambos)

Y esta noche quiero más

Que me abraces fuertemente.

Y en tus brazos soñaré

Que este amor es para siempre.

Que en penumbras un rayo de luz

Nos envuelva a los dos.

Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar

Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.

(Lisa)

Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar

De un fuego sobre pólvora

Que puede estallar... ohhh

y así te tengo que amar

el tiempo acaba de empezar

el tiempo no termina

(Lisa) Érase una vez una historia feliz

(Rick) y ahora es solo un cuento de horror

(Ambos)

Ya nada puedo hacer,

Eclipse total del amor.

(Lisa) Eclipse total del amor.

(Rick) Érase una vez una hazaña vivir

(Lisa) y ahora ya no tengo valor.

(Ambos)

Nada que decir,

Eclipse total del amor...

(Rick) Eclipse total del amor... (Lisa) mira mis ojos...

(Rick) mira mis ojos... (Lisa) mírame...

(Lisa) mira mis ojos…

Como si siguieran una música imaginaria y sin dejar de besarse empezaron a moverse lentamente como si bailaran, abrazados, muy lentamente, muy estrechamente…

No voy a perderte una vez más… no lo soportaría – Dijo él aún contra sus labios – Te amo… y siempre te amaré…

¿Pero Rick… tú? – Dijo ella que sentía como un calor inundaba todos sus sentidos

No digas nada… créeme… nunca… jamás he dejado de amarte, es más, te he amado cada día mas, cada día que vivo es sólo por ti y para ti…

Pero tú dijiste que…

Era mentira Lisa… era para protegerlos, porque los amo demasiado – Finalizó con un sollozo ahogado, ella sintió como él temblaba entre sus brazos – No me siento bien – Murmuró en voz muy baja

¡Estás Helado! – Le dijo sintiendo sus manos fría que tomó entre las suyas - Vamos adentro – Dijo ella asustada al sentir como si se fuera a desvanecer en sus brazos. Ambos entraron a la casa de ella, Rick se sentó en la sala y se recostó sobre el respaldo cerrando sus ojos, Lisa puso agua a calentar para preparar té.

Toma – Le dijo dándole una taza de humeante que ayudó a que se restableciera su ritmo cardiaco y su presión – ¿Te sientes mejor?

Si – Dijo él que tomaba la cálida bebida despacio, disfrutando la cercanía con ella - Lisa… hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte…que debo decirte – Se corrigió a si mismo

¿Si? – Murmuró ella sonriendo tímidamente

Sí… - Comentó él bajando la mirada, tomó aire y antes de abrirle su corazón continuó – Pero necesito que me escuches hasta el final y que creas cada palabra de lo que diré, por todo es verdad… - ¿Me lo prometes?

Rick yo…

Te juro por mis hijos que es lo que más quiero en este mundo…además de a ti… que es la verdad y necesito que me escuches…por favor …

Te escucho… y te creo Rick – Respondió ella visiblemente afectada por las palabras de él.

Rick le explicó todo, sin perder un solo detalle, las amenazas de la cantante, su furia indiscriminada, sus celos enfermizos y sus tratos sucios.

¡Porque no me lo dijiste Hunter! – Estalló ella entre furia, gritos y lágrimas

Porque te amo demasiado… porque no permitiría que algo les pasara a ti y a mis hijos, porque ustedes son mi vida, son lo más importante que tengo… son lo mejor que me ha pasado…

Pudimos enfrentarlo juntos…

Podemos hacerlo ahora si me das una… oportunidad más…

¿Quieres que te perdone así nada mas porque si?

Quiero que me entiendas…no iba a arriesgarlos, para mí fue un infierno…los estaba amenazando Minmei está loca, no iba a permitir que les pasara algo a ellos a nuestros hijos y tampoco a ti…incluso a él… a Derek iba a arruinarles la carrera no podía permitir que mis errores los afectaran a ustedes o a terceros…

Pudimos demandarla… no sé, hacer algo…

Algo es lo que hice… lo que creí correcto en su momento, pero ya no puedo más… no ahora que vas a casarte con Derek y que sé que te he perdido para siempre – Dijo él, quebrándose por completo, sacudiéndose por las lagrimas y los sollozos que escapaban de sus ojos y garganta ya sin poder contenerse mientras bajaba la cabeza y la ocultaba entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas

No lo amo…rechacé su propuesta… sentí lastimarlo…terminé con el… - Dijo ella bajando la mirada – Pero no pienso vivir una vida… sin ti…

¿Qué? – Dijo Rick incorporándose un poco

No voy a perderte de nuevo Hunter…

¿Quieres decir que tu… tú? – Preguntó sin preguntar nada en sí

Siempre Rick… siempre…- Respondió ella sabiendo la pregunta de él - Le dijo buscando sus labios con desesperación - … No entiendo cómo pudiste vivir con todo eso… yo sentía que no podía mas – Dijo antes de besarlo profundamente

No pensé que tú… pudieras tan rápido… es decir…- Dijo él cuando se separaron para tomar aire

¿Perdonarte?

Sí…

Hace mucho que lo hice… te amo demasiado… y entiendo lo que pasaste porque para mí fue también una pesadilla justo cuando creía que había encontrado de vuelta el paraíso… y como alguien me dijo hace poco somos soldados, no tenemos la vida comprada, podríamos morir en la siguiente batalla…

Yo lo haría feliz por ti – Dijo él mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas a ella

Hemos perdido ya demasiado tiempo, no pienso seguir haciéndolo… - Dijo ella acurrucándose entre sus brazos…

Nunca más – Finalizó él buscando nuevamente sus labios y empezaron a besarse de una manera tierna y dulce

Aún estoy enojada…pero ya habrá tiempo para que me lo recompenses – murmuró sonriendo contra sus labios

Y lo haré con creces, Lisa…quiero vivir por ti y por nuestros hijos… por ustedes…y para ustedes, nunca más me voy a alejar de ustedes… nunca – Agregó buscando los labios de ella nuevamente y entregándose a sus besos. Conforme pasaban los minutos, sus besos y sus caricias se hicieron más intensas, había demasiada necesidad entre ellos, demasiados sentimientos guardados durante mucho tiempo, demasiada tensión, si no encontraban la forma de expresarlo ambos sabían que morirían… - No puedo más… te necesito… - Le dijo él entre jadeos

¡Yo tampoco Rick! – Suspiró ella

Quiero hacerte el amor – Le dijo él con la voz entrecortada por el deseo – Te deseo, te necesito

Yo también, Rick – Respondió ella sin miramientos, el abrió los ojos con sorpresa y beneplácito y las miradas de ambos encendidas por el deseo se encontraron

Hazme tuya – Dijo levantándose y tomando su mano para dirigir sus pasos a la habitación, él la siguió como hipnotizado.

No habían siquiera atravesado el umbral de la puerta cuando él la tomo en sus brazos, besándola con desesperación, como pudo cerró la puerta asegurándola para evitar que Miku entrara, trastabilleando llego a la cama en donde la depositó suavemente, él se quedó parado mirándola con llamas en los ojos, y empezó a desvestirse con rapidez delante de ella que lo miraba totalmente extasiada con la respiración entrecortada por el deseo y por el espectáculo erótico de verlo desvestirse con urgencia por ella y para ella, una vez desnudo se quedó parado inmóvil cautivado también por la mirada de ella que lo observaba embelesada. La excitación de Rick era demasiado evidente, y Lisa no podía apartar sus ojos de su erección, por reflejo más que por órdenes de su cerebro él caminó hacia la cama sin quitarle la vista de enfrente, ella primero se recorrió hasta la cabecera para después como impulsada por un resorte lanzarse sobre sus brazos y besarlo con urgencia, jalándolo suavemente para que cayera sobre ella en la cama que los recibió acogedora.

No creo soportar mucho tiempo – Le dijo él con la voz ronca por el deseo que lo consumía

No te preocupes… yo estoy igual – Contestó ella en el mismo tono – Además si pasa algo volvemos a empezar – Murmuró antes de perderse en sus labios

¡Li..s..a!… – Respondió arrastrando las letras al sentir la forma como ella lo besaba y perdiéndose en la bruma de sensaciones que lo embargaban, ella no respondió, no quería pensar ni podía siquiera intentarlo se limitó al gemir el nombre de él, al sentir como Rick deshacía el nudo de su bata de dormir y la bajaba suavemente por sus brazos dejando visible únicamente el ligero camisón de seda que llevaba debajo; Rick sólo despegó sus labios de los de Lisa para con suavidad y lentitud a pesar de la urgencia que sentía quitarle el camisón a ella, quien no opuso resistencia y ayudó levantando sus brazos para facilitarle la tarea, él contuvo la respiración al ver aparecer los hermosos y bien formados pechos de ella - ¡Eres tan hermosa! – Murmuró mientras la miraba completamente arrobado, ella se sonrojó ante sus ojos azules que se veían profundamente oscuros, él no perdió el tiempo y buscó nuevamente sus labios desesperado, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente el pecho de ella y la otra bajaba lentamente para deshacerse de la última incómoda prenda de su mujer, la mujer que en cuerpo y alma siempre había sido de él, sólo de él. Una vez que ambos estuvieron totalmente desnudos en brazos del otro, el roce de piel con piel los sobrepasó y empezaron a recorrerse con manos urgentes y ansiosas todo el cuerpo, dándole al otro las más deliciosas sensaciones y sin dejar un sólo centímetro de piel sin acariciar, sin tocar, sin saborear, permitiéndose por primera vez caricias más atrevidas llegando a lugares que nunca antes habían sido estimulados, lugares que no se imaginaron pudieran ser tan placenteros, recovecos que ni siquiera sabían que existían; El algún momento ambos se habían hincado en la cama, Rick tenía su rostro hundido en el cuello de ella, y sus brazos la aprisionaban posesivamente acariciando sin ningún decoro el firme trasero de ella, Lisa por su lado no se quedaba quieta uno de sus brazos se aferraba a el con su mano hundía en los cabellos de ese hombre que amaba con locura y la otra estimulaba mas el ya excitado miembro de Rick, quien no dejaba de gemir entrecortadamente ante las maravillas que las manos de Lisa hacían sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo que no soportaría mucho mas tiempo esa deliciosa tortura se dejo caer sobre sus piernas, Lisa entendió la señal de inmediato y se apresuró a montarse sobre el buscando adaptar su cuerpo al suyo y buscar ya esa ansiada unión

¡Por favor Lisa… por favor! – Decía el suplicante mientras que todo su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente anticipando lo que venía

Rick… yo tampoco puedo más – Añadió acoplando su cuerpo al de él, dejando que poco a poco y por ley de gravedad ella descendía por él, fundiéndose por fin en uno solo, Rick tuvo que apretar ojos y dientes ante esa sensación que creyó jamás poder volver a sentir, esa suavidad, ese calor, esa estrechez que sólo Lisa le podía dar; El acto de hacerse uno concluyó con un gran gemido de parte de ambos para luego entreabrir los ojos y perderse en la mirada de su pareja - ¡Te amo! – Susurro Lisa sin dejar de mirarlo

Por siempre – Contestó él, quien temblaba de la emoción contenida; antes de reclamar la posesión de sus labios mientras que con sus manos tomaba las caderas de ella para ayudarla a subir y bajar sobre toda su extensión; entonces la realidad para ambos se desfiguró, no había mas verdad que el cuerpo del otro, la noche los envolvió acompañada únicamente por sus frases de amor, susurros de placer, gemidos que no podían ser contendidos, caricias arrolladoras, movimientos cadenciosos. A pesar de todos los pronósticos ambos pudieron retardar el placer máximo por mucho tiempo permitiéndose prodigar todo tipo de sensaciones llevándose una y otra vez al límite para luego calmarse un poco y volver a empezar.

Sin embargo hubo un momento en que ninguno podía seguir un momento en que necesitaban liberarse y llevar al otro hasta el mismo nirvana, Rick que ahora estaba sobre ella empezó a moverse mas fuerte y profundamente, esta vez ella respondió a su ímpetu y necesidad, moviéndose al ritmo que el imponía y levantando un poco sus caderas para que él la penetrara mas profundamente, como si fueran un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, una lava ardiente recorrió sus venas, a tal velocidad que sentían sus cuerpos estallar por donde la sangre hirviente avanzaba hacia su objetivo, y al mismo tiempo ambos cuerpos estallaron el placer, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza de tal fuerza que los hizo sacudirse uno en brazos del otro, y al unísono lanzar al aire gemidos de placer desgarradores mezclados con el nombre del otro, y palabras de amor que se resonaron en la habitación, para luego ahogarse en los besos desesperados que se propinaran en el momento que juntos atravesaron el umbral entre este mundo y el otro, tocando el cielo, robando un momento de eternidad, tocando el paraíso y perdiendo incluso la noción de este mundo, sin saber si aún estaban vivos o habían muerto en ese éxtasis de placer. El sintió como Lisa se estremecía en sus brazos como se aferraba a él, incluso le pareció saber que ella lloraba del placer perfecto que sentía, Ella sintió como el cuerpo de él se sacudía y se tensaba a la vez en sus brazos, como jadeaba sin control, para luego sentir dentro de ella su cálida descarga liberándolo por completo, para luego sentirlo colapsar completamente exhausto por la experiencia terriblemente placentera que acaban de compartir. Ninguno dijo nada, no podían siquiera hablar, respirar les costaba trabajo, sus corazones latían sin control de manera dolorosa en sus pechos.

Pero no había necesidad de palabras, cuando con hechos y acciones se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban, cuanto se necesitaban. Ya que ese amor puro que brotaba de sus almas y corazones no podía sino expresarse de esa forma un amor espiritual expresado en forma física que los había consumido por completo desde el primer día en que sus miradas se habían cruzado, gracias al destino que tenía reservado ese momento místico para ellos en donde uno descansaba sobre el cuerpo del otro totalmente derribados por el amor y placer.

Sus sesiones de amor continuaron durante toda la noche entregándose en cuerpo y alma una y otra vez sin descanso, sin tregua, sin respiro, hasta que completamente exhaustos cayeron dormidos uno en brazos del otro con una sonrisa en los labios, ya en el albor de un nuevo día, aún siendo un sólo cuerpo.

La luz de esa mañana de ese domingo entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación, Rick se cubrió los ojos con el brazo mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no recordaba por qué, a lo lejos escuchó murmullos de voces, los balbuceos de un bebé, las risas de una niña y las palabras dulces de una mujer; Sin entender aún qué pasaba, abrió los ojos de golpe, una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios al percatarse del lugar en donde estaba, aspiró profundamente el aroma de Lisa impregnado en la habitación sintió su piel erizarse al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, mientras una expresión boba aparecía en su cara, se estiró con pereza y su sonrisa se hizo más franca al notar sus músculos adoloridos y algunas marcas en su cuerpo, le levantó sin decoro y se vistió con su ropa que yacía a los pies de la cama, se sentía pleno y feliz. No había necesidad de salir corriendo como la primera vez que había estado íntimamente con Lisa, ni estar ansioso al verla despertar sorprendida como la segunda noche compartida con ella, mucho menos de despedirse de ella como la tercera vez, ahora sabía que todo estaba bien, como siempre debió ser. Se lavó la cara y se limpió un poco para luego abrir las ventanas y aspirar profundamente el aroma de la mañana, salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia las voces que provenían de abajo, llegó hasta la cocina y la escena que vio hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas… ahí estaba su familia.

Ronin sentadito en su silla de bebé tomaba de su biberón alguna bebida dulce, Lisa estaba entretenida junto a la estufa preparando algo que olía increíblemente delicioso y Miku jugaba distraídamente con su plato de cereal con fruta. Se quedó embelesado observando la escena sin habla, no fue sino cuando Lisa sintió su mirada que levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos terriblemente azules que la miraban con profundo amor.

¡Buenos días dormilón! – Le dijo en un tono tan dulce de voz que Rick sintió su corazón derretirse

¡Papá! – Grito Miku levantándose de la silla y lanzándose a sus brazos intempestivamente, mientras el bebé agitaba sus manos emocionado

Mi familia … - Murmuró en su sollozo cuando Lisa se acercó a él con el bebé en brazos y los cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo –

Sí Rick, somos tu familia, una familia de verdad…por fin – Dijo Lisa con la voz entrecortada por el llanto – Y espero que pasemos el primer domingo de muchos juntos – Comentó cerrándole un ojo

¡Vamos de día de campo! – Gritó Miku emocionada – O a nadar, o al parque, al zoológico, al circo o a donde sea – Decía sin dilación en sus palabras mientras Ronin aplaudía aún en los brazos de Lisa

Pero tengo que ir a mi casa…yo… yo no tengo nada y … - Balbuceó torpemente al darse cuenta que efectivamente ahí no tenia nada de ropa

Rick – Le dijo Lisa cerca de su oído logrando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con ese pequeño acercamiento – Esta es tu casa, no tienes que irte jamás de aquí – Le dijo acariciando su mejilla con cariño…

¿Quieres decir que…? – Murmuro el emocionado…

Sí… Rick…juntos por fin – Dijo ella besándolo suavemente en los labios ante la explosión de felicidad de los niños.

¡Princesa y Campeón! Estamos juntos de ahora en adelante – Finalizó él, tomando al bebé en un brazo y Miku abrazándola contra su cuerpo en el otro brazo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de amor a Lisa… su Lisa.

Ese día fue maravilloso para los cuatro, pero en especial para Lisa y Rick, quienes después de todos esos años de dolor y separación, por fin estaban juntos y al parecer para siempre. Esa noche después de su día agotador de diversión familiar, se fueron a la cama, una vez que los niños dormían Rick y Lisa se volvieron a entregar a ese amor que los había mantenido vivos por tanto tiempo. Extasiado de placer Rick se permitió relajarse con Lisa entre sus brazos, y mirarla antes de entregarse a ese sueño que su cuerpo le reclamaba, ese día era el primero en el paraíso, el paraíso que sólo Lisa y sus hijos podían darle; Lleno de paz y felicidad cerró los ojos y una sonrisa permaneció en sus labios toda la noche.

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡

Nuevamente gracias a todos por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, por sus reviews, por sus porras y sus ánimos, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, y bueno ya esta por terminar esta historia, este es el penúltimo capitulo así que ojalá les haya gustado¡¡¡

Agradecimientos a todos los que me han tenido tiempo para dejar un review. Y en especial a mis betas Mau, Evi y Santiago quienes me hecho reír y me ha ayudado a desenredar el asunto.

Tambien agradezco a un amigo: Ronin quien me presto su Nick para darle vida al pequeño de los H2

Nos vemos pronto saludos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Espero sus comentarios¡¡¡

Sary


	7. Chapter VII

**BAJO LA PIEL**

**Cap****ítulo VII**

Rick y Lisa se casaron casi inmediatamente, en una ceremonia pequeña e íntima rodeados únicamente por sus amigos más cercanos y por sus hijos; quisieron que fuera así porque querían darles a los niños de manera inmediata la estabilidad que necesitan, por que ellos ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, porque Rick quería darle a Lisa lo más pronto posible el respaldo de un esposo, el apoyo y que nunca más estuviera sola, y en el fondo ambos deseaban que esa noticia no llegara hasta Minmei; Pero no fue así, la noticia de la boda más esperada de la RDF corrió como reguero de pólvora, y por más que ellos trataron de mantener un perfil bajo no fue posible, fue una noticia global y bien recibida, para ellos fue un sueño hecho realidad; un sueño que había empezado ya muchos años atrás, un sueño por el que ambos habían luchado, esperado y derramado muchas lágrimas, pero todo eso estaba ahora en el pasado, su futuro se vislumbraba dulce y lleno de amor. Decidieron vivir en la casa del Almirantazgo que les ofrecía la RDF por comodidad y cercanía con la base, la casa de Rick a las afueras de la ciudad, la ocuparían como su casa de descanso y de fin de semana, mientras Dan vivía ahí y cuidaba de la misma. Las Familias Hunter y Sterling se habían unido más que nunca y se ayudaban mutuamente sobre todo con el cuidado de los niños en especial de Ronin y Aurora la pequeña hija de los Sterling. Mientras que Dana y Miku crecían como unas verdaderas hermanas cuidadas y apoyadas siempre por Dan, quien estaba madurando mucho, se veía mas grande e incluso atractivo a los ojos de las jovencitas de la escuela, tenía un encanto natural, cosa que también parecía afectar a Miku.

Para Derek había sido muy doloroso, pero amaba a Lisa y no podía sino desearle que fuera muy feliz, aún así había solicitado su cambio al Satélite Fábrica y allá se encontraba, para Minmei había sido muy distinto, una inmensa sed de venganza se apoderó de ella, e inmediatamente comenzó a maquinar un plan para llevar a cabo su revancha, ahora ya no tenía a los medios de su lado, ni era la figura popular de antes, pero la soledad y el haber perdido todo lo que tenía y todo lo que era, junto con el saberse con altas probabilidades de estar contagiada de una grave enfermedad, sólo hizo que el odio en su corazón se incrementara, dominándola por completo, Así que su venganza estaba en camino. Estudió durante semanas las actividades de los Hunter, sus horas de entrada y salida, memorizó sus horarios, las calles por las que pasaban, y mientras lo hacía mas odiaba la vida perfecta que habían conseguido.

En días de carga excesiva de trabajo, Dana pasaba a la guardería de la base para estar cerca de su hermana y de su "primo" Ronin, Dan acompañaba a Miku a su casa, y los adultos seguían con sus actividades de la base. Esa tarde de verano era un día de esos. Dan había salido temprano de clases y se quedó cerca de la escuela para esperar a Miku como solía hacerlo. Como el calor era intenso se encaminó a una tienda de autoservicio cercana para comprar un par de paletas de hielo de limón. Al salir de ahí, notó un carro destartalado parado en la acera de enfrente, no tenía placas y parecía recién pintarrajeado como escondiendo su color original sin saber el porqué, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo – Se parece a la carcacha de Jasón – Pensó mientras apresuraba el paso hacia la escuela de nuevo, pero de pronto algo se lo impidió, unas manos invisibles salieron de la nada y lo arrastraron hasta un callejón, tres tipos cubiertos con capuchas comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad, él sabía defenderse pero sus atacantes no sólo lo superaban en número sino que le pegaban con palos y piedras; él cayó inconsciente al suelo al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no si antes lograr ver que uno de ellos se quitaba la capucha del rostro y logró reconocerlo ante de sumirse en una oscuridad total, a su lado las paletas de hielo empezaron a derretirse. Los tipos se quitaron sus capuchas y caminaron como si nada hacia la escuela, todo pasó desapercibido para los transeúntes. Miku salió del colegio y caminó rumbo al lugar en donde siempre se veía con Dan, ese día salió sola, ya que Dana se había adelantado para la guardería, se había alejado un poco de su grupo de amigas ya que le incomodaba que les hicieran bromas a ella y Dan; Mientras caminaba pensaba precisamente en sus sentimientos hacia el rebelde muchacho, distraídamente pateó una piedra cuando una mano con un trapo con alguna sustancia le cubrió la nariz y la boca ella inmediatamente se desvaneció, su mochila cayó pesadamente al suelo, dejando salir varios objetos, entre ellos su llavero, un pequeño muñeco de peluche de caballo que Dan le había regalado un par de días antes, el día que el muchacho le había pedido que fuera su novia. Los tipos subieron a la niña al auto, justo en el momento en que Dan se apoyaba ensangrentando en la pared y veía toda la escena en cámara lenta.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta del muchacho, el auto arrancó pero el policía de la escuela logró ver también lo que sucedía alertado por el grito de Dan – ¡Se la llevan! – Le dijo completamente alterado, mientras el guardia pedía refuerzos por radio

¡Voy tras ellos! - Grito Dan desesperado tomando su bicicleta y pedaleando a toda velocidad tras el auto

¡Estás herido muchacho! – Le gritó el policía – Vienen en camino, es peligroso – Pero Dan ya iba muy lejos y no escuchó nada

Si era el auto del estúpido de Jasón – Se repetía una y otra vez – Vi a Greg, cuando se quitó la mascara, es su mejor amigo, Minmei está detrás de esto – Pensaba mientras pedaleaba lo mas rápido que podía, lo mas rápido que sus piernas y su adolorido cuerpo le permitían. El auto se encaminó hacia la salida de la ciudad, en una curva la bicicleta derrapó y el muchacho cayó estrepitosamente en el pavimento raspándose y sangrando profusamente, aún así, corrió como pudo y alcanzó a divisar en la distancia como el auto entraba por una vereda y se perdía entre la espesura del bosque. - ¡Sé dónde van¡Conozco ese lugar! – Dijo con esperanza para sí mismo al reconocer que por ese camino se encontraban las viejas ruinas de unas granjas a la afueras de Macross destruidas en el ataque de Kyron. Mismas en las que en alguna ocasión él se había ocultado a fumar marihuana con unos bandoleros en ya algunos años atrás, antes de que Rick, Lisa, los Sterling y por supuesto Miku llegaran a su vida. Como pudo y cojeando dio marcha atrás para avisarles a todos lo que sucedía. Llegó a la escuela de nuevo y vió a Rick visiblemente alterado discutiendo con los directivos, a Max hablando con algunos oficiales mientras una docena de patrullas militares y civiles merodeaban el lugar, Lisa estaba parada inmóvil completamente pálida con la mirada perdida, apoyada en Miriya y Dana que la consolaban, se acercó a ellos, ambos lo miraron boquiabiertos y corrieron a su encuentro, el muchacho cayó al suelo mientras Lisa llamaba a una ambulancia por el celular

Sé dónde está… fue Minmei – Finalizó él antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento en brazos de Rick

Miku abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba mareada y no lograba enfocar bien la vista, se le nublaba la visión y sentía mucho sueño, hizo un esfuerzo y logró despabilarse por completo después de unos diez minutos y entonces recordó todo, estaba amarrada de las muñecas con los brazos hacia atrás de la espalda, sentada en un rincón de cuarto vacío. No entró en pánico, al contrario, trató de ubicar en dónde estaba, observó un techo alto cubierto en partes por tejas y paja, parecía una casa derruída, había un par de cajas por ahí y escombró, la puerta era de madera, y por la luz que entraba estaba a punto de anochecer¡tenía pocas horas de luz!, con manos hábiles logró desatarse el nudo de las muñecas y soltó sus adoloridos brazos agitándolos y tallándolos con fuerza, se paró enmedio de la habitación y se puso a pensar en cómo podía salir de ahí, escuchó voces y gritos y corrió al mismo lugar se sentó y fingió estar aún amarrada y dormida.

¡Suéltame mamá, me lastimas! – Gritaba Meiling que iba siendo prácticamente arrastrada , Miku podía verlas a través de unas grietas en la pared

Te callas y obedeces

¿Qué te pasa? – Lloriqueó la muchacha

¿¡QUE QUÉ ME PASA?! – Gritó Minmei alterada – TE ESCAPASTE DE LA GRANJA, TE VAN A ESTAR BUSCANDO, PUDIERON SEGUIRTE HASTA AQUI

¡YO NO QUERIA ESTAR AHÍ, TÚ ME ABANDONASTE! – Le respondió ella en el mismo tono

TÚ MERECIAS ESTAR AHÍ, MIRA QUE FORMA RIDÍCULA DE ESTAR A PUNTO DE PERDER LA VIDA

Y QUÉ HAY DE TI, DE TU ALCOHOLISMO, TUS DROGAS , POR ESO TE DEJO PAPÁ, POR ESO TE DEJÓ RICK POR TODO ESO Y POR TUS AMANTES

¡CÁLLATE! – Dijo Minmei molesta sacudiéndola con violencia

ERES UNA MUJERZUELA Y TE ODIO – Le dijo su hija recibiendo una bofetada a cambio y de un certero movimiento Minmei abrió la puerta y arrojó a su hija adentro y luego volvió a cerrar con la gruesa cadena -¡Mamá! – Sollozó Meiling al verse encerrada en ese lugar - ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! – Gritaba una y otra vez mientras pataleaba contra la puerta sin recibir respuesta - ¡Ábreme¡Perdóname! – Gritaba sin parar hasta que por fin exhausta se dejo caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente

Tu mamá está loca – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Meiling gritó de sorpresa al ver que había alguien más ahí

¡Qué haces aquí! – Dijo sorprendida y asustada

¡Que qué hago! Tu mamá me secuestró – Contestó Miku mientras seguía con su inspección de lugar

¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Meiling completamente asombrada

Lo que oyes, me trajeron aquí, no recuerdo mucho… pero por lo visto no soy la única… ¿Tu sabes qué lugar es este?

No… sólo seguí a mi mamá… me escapé de la granja en donde estaba internada que está cerca de aquí, iba rumbo a la ciudad y fue cuando la vi, pasó con mi tío Jasón en el auto a gran velocidad, corrí pero no me vieron y bueno caminé y caminé y encontré este mugroso sitio

¡Ya sé dónde estamos! Son las ruinas a las afueras de Macross, no estamos tan lejos, si logramos salir creo que podemos regresar caminando

¡Salir¿Cómo?

Ayúdame – Dijo Miku que empezaba a mover las cajas y apilarlas una sobre todo encima del escombro – Por ahí – Señaló hacia el techo en donde había un agujero por donde podrían pasar

¡¿Estás loca¡está muy alto!

¿Alguna otra idea, princesita?

No – Dijo Meiling bajando la cabeza, tenía que admitir que la que creyera su media hermana no sólo era inteligente sino muy hábil, la había visto en la escuela muchas veces y de alguna forma podía ver el carácter de Rick en ella. No tenía más en quién confiar… ni siquiera en su madre.

Había oscurecido por completo cuando Dan empezó a moverse, el cuerpo le dolía mucho, apretó con fuerza los ojos tratando de soportar los calambres que sentía, y entonces recordó todo, se sentó de golpe en la cama, y el dolor hizo mella en el nuevamente por lo que se dobló sobre su estomago

¿¡Qué rayos te pasa te vas a hacer daño!? – Le dijo Dana que estaba sentada junto a él

¡¡Miku!! – Dijo aún doblado de dolor

Papás y los tíos están investigando, quedaste inconsciente, te trajeron al hospital

¡Sé donde está… fue Minmei…!

¡Esa zorra maldita! – Dijo Dana en voz alta, provocando que algunos pacientes y enfermeras voltearan a verla – Lo siento… - Finalizó sonrojándose

Me golpearon Jasón y sus amigotes para distraerme, están en las ruinas afuera de la ciudad, tenemos que comunicarnos con Rick, tía Lisa debe estar muy mal – Finalizo Dan tomando aire pero Dana ya le estaba llamando a su madre

Dice que recibieron una llamada de rescate, quieren dinero o la vida de Lisa a cambio

¡Qué rayos…!

¡Lisa aceptó! Van a hacer un cambio de rehén… pero ellos no saben que es Minmei, Rick está desesperado todo es hoy a media noche… bajo el puente frente a las ruinas del SDF-1

Debe ser una trampa… ¿Qué hora es?

Son cerca de las 21:00 horas

No debemos perder tiempo, vamos para allá

¡¿Qué?!

Vamos, yo sé donde están…

Dan, estás muy mal, mejor nos comunicamos con ellos y les explicamos

¡No hay tiempo!

Pero…

¿Vienes o no?

¡Por supuesto! – Dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Entre los dos lograron escabullirse y llegar hasta la entrada de emergencias del hospital, ahí escondidos detrás de unas camillas esperaron mientras planeaban que iban a hacer

¡Ahora! – Gritó Dan y ambos abordaron una ambulancia estacionada – Por ahí – dirigió Dan a la jovencita que afortunadamente ya comenzaba a manejar. Con muy poca sutileza Dana atravesó un jardín y desembocó a la calle, para empezar a tomar velocidad hacia la salida de la ciudad; de inmediato todo el hospital se alertó y la policía civil comenzó a seguir a la ambulancia

¡Perfecto! – Gritó Dana emocionada. Llevando refuerzos y armando una verdadera contingencia se encaminaron donde Dan indicaba – Comunícate con Rick – le dijo arrojándole el celular a Dan, quien de inmediato le habló a su tutor

¡No Dan… están locos…! – Dijo Rick antes de colgar

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Lisa asustada

Llama a la Policía Militar, Dan y Dana van a intentar rescatar a Miku, saben dónde está¡voy para allá! – Añadió

¡Rick, es muy peligroso! … en todo caso voy contigo…

No, Lisa, quédate aquí, háblale a Max, espera por si los secuestradores vuelven a llamar…sí fue Minmei – Finalizó mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y salía a toda velocidad de ahí

Dios mío, protégelos a todos – Murmuró Lisa mientras marcaba el número en el teléfono para luego salir tras Rick

Las niñas habían logrado escalar y salir de su prisión; ambas se encontraban en la derruída azotea caminado con precaución, Miku más segura, Meiling mas torpemente.

Me voy a caer – Lloriqueaba la jovencita

No mires para abajo, camina y cállate – Le respondió Miku que hacía esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio

Pareces entrenada en el ejército

¡Y de dónde rayos crees que son mis padres! – Respondió la pequeña Hunter Hayase; Meiling iba a responder cuando perdió el equilibrio, rodó por el tejado y logro asirse a un peldaño salido, un grito resonó en la oscuridad - ¡Sostente voy a ayudarte! – Le gritó Miku quien se sentó en el tejado y empezó a bajar tan rápido como podía

No puedo, no puedo – Gritaba la asustada niña

Te tengo – Le dijo Miku que había llegado hasta ella y la sostenía de la muñeca mientras la muchacha se aferraba por completo al brazo de Miku

¡Pesas mucho!

No me sueltes

¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN ALLÁ ARRIBA!? – Gritó Minmei que había escuchado el grito de su hija, la voz alta hizo que ambas niñas perdieran en equilibrio y cayeran sin remedio al vacío.

Se escuchó un ruido seco, luego varios más, con gemidos de ambas niñas, para luego quedar todo en silencio. Minmei corrió hacia ellas, por fortuna, el tejado de un nivel inferior había evitado su caída hasta abajo, ambas se veían lastimadas pero habían sobrevivido.

¡MEILING! – Gritó tratando de llegar hacia ella sin éxito

¡Mamá – Balbuceó la niña mientras trataba de incorporarse - ¡Miku parece herida – Le dijo

Déjala ahí, no me importa, trata de bajar tú – Le gritó la aterrada madre desde abajo, pero un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando vió a su hija caer ante el tejado que cedía a su peso, en ese momento Minmei soltó el cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano, que cayó sobre algo de hojarasca seca que estaba ahí amontonada por el viento, inmediatamente la hierba seca empezó a prenderse avivada por el fuego en pocos segundos, logrando hacer una gran llamarada, el calor intenso despertó a Miau, que sacudió su cabeza tratando de entender qué sucedía, vio el fuego a pocos centímetros de ella, se sentó y cuando vio que podía moverse se incorporó y lentamente caminó hacia la orilla del tejado, aún era muy alto para brincar, pero el fuego se acercaba peligrosamente.

La ambulancia que le llevaba ventaja a las patrullas tomó la desviación hacia las ruinas y los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la enorme columna de humo que salía de entre los árboles. Instintivamente, Dan tomó el radio de la ambulancia y por medio de él, pidió apoyo con bomberos. Desde su auto Rick también vio el humo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y pisó a fondo el acelerador, Lisa que venía en otro auto tras él, también usó el fuego y las llamas como guía, y en poco tiempo alcanzó a la hilera de patrullas que con sirenas y torretas encendidas se enfilaban hacia el mismo punto.

La ambulancia derrapó ante una muy poco sutil maniobra de Dana, el calor era tan intenso que las llantas reventaron, haciendo que ésta se volteara y continuara derrapando de lado hasta detenerse estrepitosamente al chocar contra uno de los muros, los niños estaban ilesos, algo mareados y confundidos, pero bien, inmediatamente salieron como pudieron a través de un cristal roto, Dan seguía aún lastimado pero no se iba a dar por vencido al haber llegado tan lejos, de pronto la vio, Miku estaba prácticamente acorralada por las llamas y el vacío, justo arriba de ellos.

-¡Miku! – Gritó con fuerza sin lograr hacerse escuchar – ¡MIKUUUUUUU! – Gritó de nuevo y esta vez la niña logró escucharlo

Dan – Gritó al verlo parado sobre el costado de la ambulancia

¡Salta! – Le dijo él, desesperado

¡Está muy alto!

Nosotros te ayudamos – Gritó Dana colocándose junto a Dan – Tengo una idea… ayúdame – Le dijo a su compañero y entre ambos lograron sacar la camilla de adentro o colocarla como escalera, aún faltaba un tramo grande pero no había opción, Miku comenzó a descender a través de la barda humeante despacio y con cuidado hasta que su pie se topó con la improvisada escalera, una vez ahí fue más fácil bajar, abajo Dan la recibió en sus brazos, para ante la mirada atónita de Dana y los ojos desorbitados de Miku plantarle un beso en los labios, Miku no pudo reclamar pero ni siquiera supo que si debía o no hacerlo, se dejó guiar por ellos y pronto los tres chiquillos se encontraban a salvo a una distancia considerable del fuego, viendo como las viejas ruinas cedían ante el calor, derrumbándose por completo-

Meiling está adentro … - Balbuceó Miku aterrada mientras corría hacia el fuego

¡Estás loca! – Gritó Dana que corrió tras ella, seguida por Dan que cojeaba e iba más lento que las chicas. Lograron divisar entre las llamas a Minmei que arrastraba fuera de las ruinas a su hija aún inconsciente, en ese momento Rick, seguido de las patrullas, de Lisa, y de los bomberos atravesaron como una ráfaga el páramo dirigiéndose hacia el fuego.

¡Está ahí! – Le gritó Dan al piloto que bajó del auto y corrió entre las llamas por su hija, seguido de una docena de policías

¡Hija! – Le gritó al verla sana y salva y la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de su padre

¡Papá! – Dijo una y otra vez

¿Estás bien, te duele algo? – Le decía él, inspeccionándola una y otra vez

¡Miku! – Dijo Lisa que apareció y se arrojó hacia ellos besando a su hija y abrazándola contra su pecho mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

Hay gente adentro – Le gritó a los bomberos que pasaban a su lado

¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono Rick y Lisa

Minmei y Meiling están ahí – Dijo señalando el infierno de llamas que consumía la casa, los jóvenes bomberos se dirigieron prestos mientras los policías apoyaban cómo podían y otros pedían información a Dan y a Dana.

El fuego consumía todo, las ruinas crujían y caían estrepitosamente, de pronto unas figuras envestidas en brillantes trajes rojos, salieron desde el infierno, llevando a Minmei y su hija en brazos, colocándolas en el suelo, para que algunos paramédicos de un par de ambulancias que habían arribado al sitio comenzaran a atenderlas.

Rick, Lisa, Dana, Dan y Miku estaban fundidos en un abrazo, al saberse a salvo y juntos de nuevo, Minmei los vio al abrir los ojos, vio a su hija semiinconsciente a su lado y la furia se apoderó de ella nuevamente, con un movimiento rápido, sorprendiendo a todos se puso de pie, tomó el arma de uno de los policías a su lado y jaló a Miku de los brazos de sus padres encañonándola en la cabeza

No se muevan o disparo – Amenazó dejando a todos inmóviles y aterrados

Minmei…. – Dijo con voz calmada Rick tratando de tranquilizar a la que fuera una vez su esposa – Por favor… suelta a mi hija, podemos hablar civilizadamente – Añadió mientras caminaba con paso seguro hacia ella, conocía los arranques de la ex señorita Macross y sabía que podía controlarla aunque un miedo aterrador lo invadía - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó firmemente, mientras Lisa y todos los ahí presentes contenían la respiración

¡Vuelve conmigo! – Gritó apuntando ahora el arma hacia Rick – Aún te amo… - Finalizó sin bajar el arma

Minmei…sé razonable, estuvimos juntos durante años, nunca hubo amor entre nosotros

¡Cállate! – Gritó mientras cortaba cartucho, en ese momento Meiling abrió los ojos y vio a su madre apuntando hacia Rick, el único padre que había conocido

¡Mamá nooooooooooooooo! – Gritó interponiéndose entre ella y Rick recibiendo el disparo directamente cayendo en cámara lenta ante los ojos de todos, momento que aprovecho Miku para soltarse de su prisión, dándole un fuerte pisotón a la mujer

Meiling… Meiling… Meiling… Meiling… - Repetía una y otra vez la que una vez había sido la ídolo de los sobrevivientes del planeta tierra – Varios policías cayeron sobre ella esposándola de inmediato mientras ella no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse. Rick estaba de rodillas al lado de Meiling que se retorcía también de dolor mientras los paramédicos la atendían.

La bala le dio en el brazo, estará bien – Dijo uno de ellos mientras la niña se aferraba a Rick con desesperación

¡Perdóname papá! – Le dijo mientras lloraba amargamente

Meiling… - Le dijo Rick conmovido

Gracias por prestarme a tu papá – Le dijo a Miku que se había parado junto a ellos

Gracias por salvarlo – Respondió ella con sinceridad, mientras a su lado Minmei era subida a una de las patrulla esposada completamente fuera de sí, pataleando y gritando con locura

¡Qué voy a hacer… con quién voy a quedarme! lloriqueó la chiquilla cuando la colocaban en la camilla para subirla a la ambulancia. Rick sintió la mano de Lisa posarse sobre su hombro y la buscó con inquietud, sabía lo que ella iba a decir, y su mirada se llenó de amor hacia su esposa, pero antes de que Lisa pudiera decir algo, una voz extrañamente familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas

Conmigo… soy tu padre – Dijo mientras caminaba decidido hacia la ambulancia donde subían a la jovencita

¡KYLE, KYLE! – Gritaba Minmei desde la patrulla golpeando los cristales de la misma con las manos esposadas

Gracias, Lisa… por ponerme al tanto… – Dijo al pasar junto a ella – Eres una gran persona… Hunter… no sabes el tesoro que tienes a tu lado – Finalizó subiendo a la ambulancia sin siquiera dar una mirada a Minmei.

¿Tú..? – preguntó Rick sorprendido

Sí… me contacto, la Tia Lina lo mantuvo siempre al tanto y ayer se comunicó conmigo, pero no sabía que vendría – Finalizó Lisa viendo partir la ambulancia en donde iba la niña, y la patrulla en donde iba Minmei, los bomberos habían logrado controlar el fuego y los Sterling llegaban en ese momento.

Se acabó por fin – Dijo Rick abrazando con fuerza a su esposa – Es el momento de la paz

Al fin – Dijo ella que buscó los labios de el y se besaron ahí en medio de las llamas en ese desolado paraje, sabiendo que la pesadilla que habían vivido ya había finalizado; estaban juntos y salvo, con una vida plena como familia y un futuro brillante por delante – Para siempre juntos Rick… para siempre…

Nunca dejé de llevarte bajo mi piel… Lisa… nunca

Ni yo a ti – Finalizó ella antes de perderse nuevamente en los labios de él, mientras que Dan se acerco a Miku y se fundió en un abrazo con ella

Te quiero mucho – Le dijo

También yo…

**FIN**

Minmei confesó su crimen, fue condenada a 10 años de prisión sin libertad condicionada, (Total de condena por secuestro e intento de homicidio); Sus cómplices fueron trasladados al reclusorio para menores en donde permanecieron un par de meses, para luego cumplir con servicios comunitarios durante un año.

Meiling se fue a vivir con su padre, en donde empezó una nueva vida; algunas veces visitaron a Minmei, quien resultó infectada de VIH, suicidándose en su celda al enterarse. Meiling y Kyle nunca volvieron a Macross.

-------------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡

Nuevamente gracias a todos por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, por sus reviews, por sus porras y sus ánimos, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, y bueno hemos llegado al final, después de tanto embrollo espero que le haya gustado esta historia, para mi en particular fue el fic que mas trabajo me ha costado, quise probar otro estilo y aventurarme en el ANGTS pero definitivamente no es lo mío, fue una experiencia pero no del todo agradable, hubo gente conocidos y amigos muy queridos que de plano me dijeron que no les gustaba mi historia¡¡¡ y sinceramente a mi tampoco mucho jajaja, se me salio de control y tuve que cerrar espacios rápidamente pero creo que al final no quedo tan mal… ¡ESPERO! Jajaja. De hecho pensaba hacer la historia mucho mas larga pero definitivamente no es mi estilo quería incluso que Meiling volviera y hacer el clásico triangulo amoroso entre ella Dan y Miku, pero bueno prefiero dejarlo así pero si alguien se anima adelante:D.

Además no soy abogada así que investigue un poco pero no tengo certeza total de las condenas y todo eso, les pido su comprensión con eso, Además es Ciudad Macross así que todo se vale.

Ahora quiero dejar agradecimientos a todos los que me han tenido tiempo para dejar un review, y en general a todos los que me leyeron en especial a mis betas Mau, Evi y Santiago quienes a pesar de sufrir con los H2 me ayudaron a salir adelante y llegar al final; No puedo olvidar a mis hermanitas las HH por su apoyo incondicional y a todas las nuevas amigas que hice gracias a este Fic ;).

Tengo algunas ideas de un nuevo fic ya totalmente de mi estilo y espero poder trabajar en el ya que ando con poco tiempo ya que como saben estoy a poco mas de un mes de casarme y esto y el trabajo consumen mi tiempo pero ya veremos así que espero verlos pronto, de cualquier forma seguimos en contacto¡¡¡¡ Muchas gracias nuevamente y cuídense¡¡¡. Lo que les puedo adelantar es que será de universo paralelo.

Nos vemos pronto saludos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Espero sus comentarios¡¡¡

Sary


End file.
